Hello
by Agent Xero
Summary: PRTF: Jen sends her only son back in time for his protection from a dangerous mutant...but he meets someone that has a big influence on his life...and his future...and an unexpected villian returns...--COMPLETE--
1. Ten Years Strong

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all other non-PR characters…

My fourth story…yahoo!

Funky in Fishnet---yes, you are correct! Ch 5 of PRTF: Regeneration was the end of that saga…this is brand new…and has nothing to do with my first three stories…

TIME LINE: crossover w. Wild Force never occurred, and it's about 10 years after Jen and the rangers returned to the year 3000, so it's the year 3009 for Jen, year 2010 for Wes.

Ch 1 up…Jen as someone else very special in her life…other then Wes…

This chapter may seem kind of bad…but its some knowledge you'll need for the rest of the story…so bare with me on this!!

Please R&R as usual…thanks!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Hello**

****

Ten Years Strong

**Year 3009**

It was a beautiful spring day in Silver Hills. A bus pulled up to a street corner and a boy came off the bus. There was a wide smile on his face, due to the fact it was Friday and spring vacation had just begun. That meant two weeks of no school, just him and his mom spending every waking moment together.

"Bye guys! See you later!" Ten-year-old Lance Scotts said as he ran off the bus and down the street to a building. He walked past two double doors and into the building. Inside were people walking around in white uniforms, and blasters attached to their thighs. Someone called out his name.

"Hi Lance." An officer said. Lance smiled at the officer.

"Hey Officer Miller. Is my mom in?" Lance asked.

"Yup, in her office." Miller said. Lance thanked him and went into the elevator.

"Level 26" Lance called out. The elevator moved and took the young boy up. After a few moments the doors opened to reveal a quiet hallway with doors lining the walls. He walked into one that read "Time Force: Communications"

Inside a lady working at the desk smiled at him. "Hey there kiddo. Your mom had to run out; she'll be back in about ten minutes. Her office is open if you want to put your backpack in."

Lance walked into his mom's office and threw his backpack on her chair. He walked back out. "Where'd she go anyway?" Lance sat down in a vacant chair and began twirling around in it.

"She had to get some files on the mutant that attacked this morning. The DA was done with them and called her down." The lady said.

Another lady came by with a box of donuts. "Lance! We haven't seen you in a while! How was school?" she asked as she offered him a donut. He jumped out of his chair.

"Great! It's finally spring vacation! That means that Mom and me are spending every waking moment together! She said we could go to the beach, bowling, I heard she got tickets to a football game! She might even take me to Laser Galaxy!" He took a bite of the donut.

"Yea, but you'd better watch it! I'm a dead shot with one of those!" Lance turned around to see his mom standing in the doorway. He ran up to her, his mouth full with a piece of chocolate donut. She bent down and hugged her son lovingly.

"Swallow first then talk." She said. As Lance finished his bite of donut, his mom looked at the ladies. "Janet, Alice, I hope he wasn't too much of a hassle."

They laughed. "Come on, Jen. We love him! He's no problem at all!" Janet said.

"I'm the least of your worries." Lance said. "She…" he pointed to Jen. "Is the one you need to look out for!"

Jen's face dropped, but she smiled. "See why we love him?" Alice said. "He's hilarious!"

Jen rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lance. I'm almost done anyway." Jen thanked the girls for watching him for the brief moment and they went into Jen's office. She sat down and turned on her computer.

"So, how was school?" Jen asked as she opened up the file.

"Great, Mom! I can't wait for our time together!" Lance said. Jen looked at her son. He was so full of energy and life. His dirty blonde hair shined in the light and his blue eyes glistened in the sunlight.

She turned around in her chair and smiled at him. "Neither can I. We're going to have the best vacation in a long time. Anything you want you got it, Lance. This will be our time together. No Time Force to get in the way of that." Jen said.

"Yea. This'll be great." Lance returned her smile.

Being Lieutenant of Time Force and the Pink Ranger took a toll on Jen's time spent with her son. But she was going to make it up to him by spending her entire vacation with him.

Jen smiled at her son and kissed his forehead. "Now. I want you to start thinking about where you want to go out for dinner while I finish up here. And if you could, run this out to Captain Logan's secretary for me. She sits two desks away from Janet." She handed him a small package.

"Sure! I'll be right back!" Lance declared and walked out of the office. Jen watched her son as he walked out. He was nothing like his father.

Lance's father was a "brief romance" as Jen called it. After she returned to the future, she met a man named Kevin Boston. Kevin had black hair and hazel eyes. She dated him for a while, then two months later she found out she was pregnant with his son. She was going to keep the baby no doubt, but Kevin had other plans. After finding out Jen was pregnant he left her for some girl on the east coast. Jen was left to raise Lance by herself, which was a task. But Jen loved her son, no doubt about it.

Jen looked around her office. It was small, but big enough to accommodate her comfortably. On her wall was her promotion certificate and some awards she had gotten over the last few years. On her desk were pictures that she'd taken over the last few years.

On the edge was a picture that brought back memories. Memories of her time in the year 2001, when she went back in time to capture Ransik. Her rangers were sitting on the couch, smiles on their faces. Circuit hovered in the back. Next was Lance's baby picture of when he was a newborn. Her mind wondered a bit about what she went through to have Lance.

Lance was born the "old fashion way" as some doctors put it. These days most mothers didn't go through with full term pregnancies. The mothers had the option to have their babies removed from them when they were about 3 months, just as they were beginning to grow. With the technology in the year 3009, the parents could manipulate the baby's DNA to get the look they wanted. But it was expensive.

But some parents still wanted to have a baby the "old fashion way" as the doctors would say. That meant go through the full term pregnancy and give birth. Jen found out she was pregnant with Lance about 2 months after she dated Kevin. When confronted with this decision she wanted to go through the full term.

And Jen was happy she did. Lance turned out to be a handsome kid and earned glances from most of the people she met. Her eyes wondered back to the pictures. The next few were his school pictures and his communion.

Her eyes stopped on a picture of a young man with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of tan kakis and a tank top with an unbuttoned red shirt. The man that she loved.

_'No, Jen. Don't you say that. You can't love him anymore. You have Lance to worry about.'_ Jen scolded herself. _'It's been nearly 10 years since you saw him. He's probably moved on and married with children by now.'_ Jen shook her head to get rid of the thought that she still loved him.

"I'm back!" Lance declared. Jen shook her head once more. Lance walked over to her. "Mom, is everything all right?" he asked.

Jen smiled at her son. "Yea. Just a bit of a headache. Come in, let's get home and get some dinner, huh?" Jen asked.

"Yea! Can we go to Fridays?" He asked excitedly.

Jen laughed. "You read my mind, Lance. You read my mind. Let's go." Jen grabbed her jacket and they walked out and went down to her car.

**Later that evening**

Jen and Lance walked out of the elevator of their apartment building and went to their apartment. Their evening was certainly eventful. After a 7:00PM dinner at T.G.I. Fridays and going to the amusement park, they rolled in at about 11:30PM. Lance staggered tiredly to his room, with Jen at his side. After changing into his pajamas, he lay down in his bed. He put his head down on his pillow as Jen sat down on the side of his bed.

"I had fun today, Mom. Thanks." Lance yawned. Jen smiled.

"So did I, kiddo." Jen said. "Tomorrow you can sleep in."

He yawned again. "Mom?" he asked.

"Yes, Lance?" Jen said.

"For school, Mrs. Marcos wanted us to write about our fathers. But I really didn't know anything about Dad, since you told me he left after I was born. So she said that over the vacation I could find out about him and work on it. So I was wondering, what was Dad like?" He asked.

Jen was silent. "I'll tell you everything tomorrow." She said quietly. Lance just yawned and fell into a fast sleep.

Jen walked out of his room and sat down on the couch.

"He wants to know what his father was like." Jen said. "What do I tell him? His father didn't want anything to do with him…" Jen stopped and looked at a picture of Lance. His dirty blonde hair shining in the light, his baby blue eyes glimmering in the picture of him in his soccer uniform.

Lance looked nothing like this father…

ch 2 up soon…


	2. 1000 Years Away

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own the characters that aren't PR.

Ch 2 up…Lance asked about his father…what will Jen tell him?

Enjoy!

Steph

**1000 Years Away**

****

Lance woke up the next morning to smell pancakes and bacon cooking. He got up and put on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants and walked into the kitchen. His suspicions were confirmed as the sound of batter was heard falling into the pan, with an occasional _clump._ Bacon sizzled in the skillet as Lance poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"Hi Mom." He sniffed the air. "Is that pancakes and bacon?" he asked.

Jen grabbed the plateful of pancakes and set them down on the small table. "M&M pancakes to be exact. Fresh bacon, too." Jen smiled. Lance eyed the food hungrily. He sat down and grabbed a fork and knife.

"Looks good, Mom. Did you _actually_ cook this?" Lance said as he took a bite of pancake.

"Har har. Very funny. Yes, I did _actually_ cook this." She said as she matched his tone. Jen took a sip of juice.

"So what are we doing today?" Lance asked.

Jen shrugged. "What do you want to do today?" she asked.

Lance's eyebrow shot up. "Could you teach me how to shoot a blaster?" He asked hopefully.

Jen nearly spit out her drink. "What?" she coughed.

"Teach me how to shoot. Being the son of the Pink Ranger has its enemies too, ya know." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"All right, you want to learn how to shoot, then I'll teach you." Jen said. Lance was just about to cheer when she added in quickly. "but not with a real blaster. We'll use one that I use to train the cadets on shooting, the paint filled ones."

Lance sighed. Jen laughed. "Do you think I'd really let you use a real blaster?"

"Yes." He said.

She laughed again. "Nice try. I'll give you an A for effort, kiddo. Finish up and get dressed."

Within minutes, Lance was dressed. Jen was sitting on the couch when he walked out. His hair still looking like he woke up.

"Lance, go brush your hair." Jen said.

"But I all ready did!" He protested. "I have wild hair."

Jen just shook her head. "Come on."

The two got up and went out to Jen's car.

**Two hours later**

"Wow. I never knew shooting a blaster had so much things to know." Lance said. He had spent two hours with his mother learning how to shoot a Chrono blaster.

"Yep. Now you know what it's like to be a cadet." Jen said.

"And I know how they feel when they are put through your lectures, too." Lance challenged.

"What did you say?" Jen questioned.

"Nothing." He said quickly. A smile ran across Jen's face.

"I think you said something." Jen said.

Lance put a mischievous smile on his face. "You'll have to catch me first!" He bolted off toward the park.

"That can be arranged!" Jen called and began chasing her son across the park. Both were laughing. Jen finally caught up with him. Both fell to the ground laughing.

"You know, Mom. For 28 years old, you're in shape." Lance said.

"What's that suppost to mean?" Jen asked.

Lance shrugged. "Nothing." His eyes followed the ice cream truck as it drove down the path. "Can we get some ice cream?" He asked.

Jen smiled. "Sure. Why not?"

They got on line and soon got their ice cream. Lance got lemon-lime shots, while Jen got a water ice.

They spent the rest of the day in the park. By 8:30PM it was dark. After a quick decision, they decided to go see a movie. Their night was much like the other night, except they got home earlier.

Lance was greatly enjoying the time with him Mom.

**The next day**

Lance woke up to find his mom dressed in her uniform. He knew his mom never was dressed in uniform unless something happened which couldn't be avoided. He knew something was up.

"Mom, is everything okay?" Lance asked. Jen turned to face him, her eyes were red. She walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Lance, son. Go get dressed, and hurry." Jen said. Her voice was firm. Lance was about to ask why, but decided against that. Something in her voice said trouble.

Ten minutes later he immerged wearing a pair of jeans, a white tank top with an unbuttoned red shirt over it.

"Are you in something comfortable?" Jen asked. He nodded. "Good. Go watch some TV." Jen said.

Lance definitely knew something was wrong. His mother wasn't cheerful as she normally was in the morning. But once he turned on the television, he knew why.

_"In other news, King Elementary was attacked last night by a raid of mutants. A classroom was ripped to shreds as books and chairs were discarded like toy cars, thrown all around the room. The chalkboard had a message carved into it by means of nails. Time Force is withholding the message now. More on this story at 5."_

King Elementary is where Lance went to school, and the classroom that he was in was the room that was broken into. He had a feeling that his mother knew exactly want was written on the chalkboard.

"Come on, Lance. We're going to my office for something." Jen said. Her voice was monotone.

Lance didn't protest, only followed his mother.

**Later**

Lance walked into Time Force to find it full of action. Officers were running around all over the place. Jen led Lance up to her office and told him to get comfortable. He could even play games on her computer. She had some things to do and told him if he needed her to tell Alice and she'll be contacted. Jen kissed her son and left abruptly.

Lance sat around her office and looked at some things. Her plaques, some pictures, even her desk calendar. But Lance was bored. He walked over to the printer to get some paper to draw when he knocked a picture off of Jen's desk. It was the one with the man he knew only as the Red Ranger. But there was something written on the back of the picture.

Lance sat on the floor and looked at the pictures inside the frame. They were old, no doubt. The dates were from the year 2001. His knowledge told him these were from his mom's trip back in time. But the one that had writing on it was of one man. Lance read the message, his eyes opened wide.

_Jen-_

_I want you to have this in order to remember me. I know you gave me your badge, So here I am giving you my High School ring as a forget-me-not. I remember that you were happy with this picture, because it always made you laugh. Now I'm hoping it'll help you remember all the times we had together. I'm only sad it ended so soon. I love you more then time itself._

_With all my heart, _

_Wes_

Lance studied the picture of Wes. His hair brown with blonde highlights and soft blue eyes. He took his recent school picture and placed it next to Wes's and stared at it for the next twenty minutes. He looked a lot like Wes. His eyes were blue, his hair dirty blonde. Only Lance's was darker.

But Lance was told his dad was Kevin Boston, the man who left his mother for someone else. But Lance looked nothing like Kevin at all. So why is it that Lance and Wes looked so much alike? His mom once mentioned something about looking like people that were born almost 1000 years ago, and that it was possible. But something in the back of Lance's mind told him there was more to it.

Just then Jen walked into her office. "Hey Lance. What are you doing on the floor?" she asked.

Lance sat up took Wes's picture. "Mom, who's Wes?"

Jen's faced turned pale. Just then the alarms went off.

_"ATTENTION ALL TIME FORCE PERSONNEL! WE HAVE A BREECH IN SECURITY! I REPEAT! WE HAVE A BREECH IN SECURITY! ALL UNITS ARE TO REPORT TO LAUNCH PAD 2 IMMEDIATELY!"_ Captain Logan's voice called. Lance watched his mother's face turn.

Jen grabbed her son's hand. He still had Wes's picture in hand and shoved it in his pocket. "Run, Lance! Run!" She held his hand firmly as they twisted around and down stairs to reach the launch pad.

Just then an explosion rocked the building. A mutant came in, weapons fully loaded. He fired them as Jen and Lance ducked behind a crate, unseen.

Jen grabbed a backpack off of her back and opened it. She looked at Lance. "Lance, son, listen to me **very** closely. You see that time ship over there?" She pointed. Lance nodded. "Well, you're going to take this bag and when I say so run onto it. You're going to be taken to a safe place, away from Synakin. In this bag is some very important things. When you land, you're going to look for a man names Wesley Collins. He's the co-Commander of the Silver Guardians. He'll help you." Jen said. Lance finally realized what she said.

"You mean I'm going back in time?" He asked. His voice shook.

"Yes. It's the only way to protect you from him." Jen said. Tears glistened in her eyes,

He sniffed. "You're coming too, right?" He asked.

"Not this time. But I will get there as soon as possible. But find Wes. He'll help you. All right?" Jen said.

"I don't wanna go! Not without you, Mom!" Lance began to cry.

Jen did the same. "Please, Lance! Just go!" Jen grabbed her son and hugged him as she shook. She took off her uniform jacket and put it on him. "Take it. You'll stay warm." Jen securely put the bag on his back and looked from behind the crate. She grabbed his arm and scrambled for the ship. Shots were fired their way. Lance watched him mom draw and fire as she dropped to one knee. "Go Lance! Go now!" Jen ran toward him.

"No!" Lance cried out, but the door closed. He looked out the window at his mom; she stood there with tears streaming down her face.

Her voice came over the intercom. "I love you, Lance."

Lance banged his fists against the glass, but nothing happened. As the engines powered up he fell back, but got up in time to see his mother storm off and fight against the mutant. The last second she turned and looked at him, alone in the time ship. Lance watched as the ship lifted off the ground and approached the time portal. Colors were swirling around him as the ship entered the portal. Lance was shaking as a light was seen at the end of the tunnel.

Then everything went black.

ch 3 up soon…


	3. Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR characters…

So Jen sends Lance back in time, will he meet up with Wes? And what happened to Jen? All will be told!

PRTFCSI, yes this will be a Jen/Wes fic…but if I tell anymore then I'll give away the rest of the story…just keep reading…

Enjoy!

Steph

**Surprises **

****

Lance banged his fists against the glass, but nothing happened. As the engines powered up he fell back, but got up in time to see his mother storm off and fight against the mutant. The last second she turned and looked at him, alone in the time ship. Lance watched as the ship lifted off the ground and approached the time portal. Colors were swirling around him as the ship entered the portal. Lance was shaking as a light was seen at the end of the tunnel.

Then everything went black.

**Sometime Later**

When Lance woke up, his head was pounding. He looked around to see himself on the floor; chairs were thrown all over the place. He got up and staggered, feeling nauseous. Once steadied the events before came to mind. His mom pushing him into the time ship as the mutant attacked Time Force. He blacked out just as the ship came out of the portal.

Lance got up and looked around. A year was on the computer screen.

"What?" Lance whispered. "I'm in the…past?" He looked out of the window to see a beach and a road. A sign was on the road.

Lance sat down and took it all in. He looked around to see his backpack lying near him. He never really looked in it, so he decided to open it. Inside was an array of things. He carefully pulled them out.

A wallet was there, with two hundred dollars in cash in it. An emergency number and a picture of Lance when he was younger. It was Jen's.

Next was a pair of sunglasses. Below that was some shirts and clean underwear. But what was under that baffled him.

Lance was amazed as he carefully lifted a chrono-blaster out of the bag. It wasn't a paint filled one, but a real blaster. A note fell out of the bag.

_Lance—_

_I know this is hard for you to do, leaving our time and coming here. But please believe me when I say I did it for your own protection. The message on the chalkboard was a threat to your life and mine. _

_You are in the year 2010. The city is Silver Hills, only 1000 years ago. There is a man here, named Wes Collins who will help you while I am not there. If you can't find Wes, then Eric Myers is also someone who you can trust. Wes is the Red Time Force Ranger. Eric is the Quantum Ranger. Both are commanders of the Silver Guardians. Go to their headquarters and find Wes. He'll help you with anything. _

_In your bag I have put a blaster in, incase you need it. But ONLY if you need it. I trust you know when and when not to use it._

_I love you with all my heart. _

_Mom_

Lance sniffed as a few tears fell. "No, don't cry Lance. You need to be strong for Mom. She is counting on you." He told himself. Lying on the ground was also his mom's uniform jacket. Lance put the oversized jacket on and put the backpack over it. He zipped it up and went out in search of the man who was to help him.

The man named Wes Collins.

**Two hours later**

Lance had been walking for what seemed like forever. But he was finally in the city. His mother told him all about Silver Hills in the year 2001. How people powered their cars with petroleum instead of a self-charging battery.

Lance sat down a bench when a bus pulled up. The driver opened the door, and from what Lance saw the bus was empty.

"You lost, son?" the man said.

"No, I was trying to find Silver Guardian Headquarters. My, uhh, dad works there." Lance said.

The man shrugged. "Have a seat, son. I'll take you directly there." He smiled.

"Thanks mister." Lance said. He took off his backpack and sat down in the seat. The driver looked at Lance. His jacket was a sparkling white, with an insignia on the right shoulder that was odd. But the driver just shrugged it off.

Twenty minutes later Lance thanked the man and looked at the building. It resembled Time Force a lot, but had its differences. Lance took off the Time Force jacket and stuffed it into the backpack.

Lance didn't know whether to walk in and ask or just wonder around. But something caught his eye. A class was going into the building, so Lance followed.

"All right, class. Please stay together. This is a very big building, and I don't think it'd be wise to wonder." The teacher said. Lance walked over to a boy standing in the back of the group.

"Umm, hi." Lance said. The boy faced him.

"Hi. Are you here for the tour too?" the boy asked.

Lance hesitated. "Umm, yea. I got lost from my group. Can I stick with you?" Lance asked.

The boy shrugged. "Sure. I'm Nick."

"Lance." Lance said. Just then two uniformed men walked in.

"All right, if we could have your attention, please. We'll begin in just a minute." The man with a red beret said. He had black hair and a tan complexion. "I am Commander Eric Myers. The Quantum Ranger as most of you may refer to me as." Eric smiled.

The other man spoke. Lance looked at him. "And I am Commander Wes Collins. The Red Ranger." Wes said. Lance looked at him. Dark brown hair with blonde highlights and blue eyes. "Commander Myers and I are happy to have you all here today." Wes looked around the room.

"When I call your name, please come over here. The rest go with Commander Collins." Eric said and he began to call out names. Once he was finished, his group went, leaving Lance, Nick and the group with Wes.

"Well, seems like I have the smaller group. Now, if you could please tell me your names." He went around to each kid. His eyes finally landed on Lance.

But Lance didn't say anything. Wes looked at him, a friendly smile on his face. "And your name is?"

"Uhh, Lance." He said. Wes smiled and nodded.

"What's your last name?" Wes asked curiously.

Lance hesitated for a moment. "Scotts. My name is Lance Scotts." He said.

Something that he said clicked in Wes's mind. _'Scotts? That's Jen's last name. It couldn't be. It's just a strange coincidence.' _"Where did you come here from?" Wes asked.

"Umm, I moved here from San Francisco a few years back. My dad works as a teacher at the high school and my mom is a lifeguard." Lance said.

_'That's what I thought._' Wes thought. "Interesting. Well, let's get started with the tour." As the group plus Lance moved along, Wes eyed him for a brief moment. Something was familiar about that boy that Wes couldn't put his finger on.

**1 hour later**

Wes and Eric met up in the lobby and the class was put back together. Lance snuck behind a wall and waited for the class to leave. Finally Wes and Eric left as well. Lance carefully immerged from the wall and watched Wes walk around a corner. Lance stealthily followed him around the corner.

A Guardian noticed Lance following Wes and called out to him. "Hey, kid! You can't be back here!" Lance looked at him and ran. "Hey! Stop!" The Guardian gave chase. Lance fan around the former and bumped straight into Wes.

"Hey, ouch! What the…" Wes stopped as he looked at Lance. Lance just sat there on the floor not moving, shaking as the Guardian caught up with him.

"Commander Collins! This boy has been following you. Shall we call his parents?" The guardian grabbed Lance by the arm.

"Yes. Call his teacher as well." Wes turned around and left. Lance did the only thing he could.

"Wes, wait! Please you gotta listen to me! I…" Lance lashed against the guardian holding him.

"If you are to address the Commander do it properly! Now come on, we're going to call your parents." The guardian dragged him along.

Lance paniced as Wes rounded a corner. He yelled out again. "My name is Lance Scotts! I'm Jen's son!"

Wes stopped and looked at the boy. Something had told Wes the boy was telling the truth. Wes looked at the Guardian. "Let him go."

The officer looked in confusion. "Commander? Did you just say…"

"Yes. You heard me correct. Let the boy go." The guardian released Lance's arm and Lance threw him a dirty look. Wes walked over to him and bent down. "You said you're Jen's son. Where are you really from?"

"The year 3009. My mother is Jen." Lance said.

"What else can you tell me?" Wes asked calmly.

Lance didn't know what to say. But he opened his backpack and pulled out the Time Force jacket. "This is my moms. She gave it to me." Lance held out the jacket for Wes to see. Wes silently took the jacket and Eric looked at it. On the inside was a name stitched into the fabric. _LT. J. SCOTTS_

"This is Jen's all right." Eric said.

Wes just stared at the boy. "Follow me." He said and handed the jacket back to Lance. Lance followed Wes and Eric into Wes's office.

**Later**

"Then the next thing I know I'm in the time ship. Mom pushed me on as the mutant began firing. I remember seeing her face, then I woke up in the time ship, and was here." Lance said. He had been explaining to Eric and Wes why he'd come here and how. "Mom said you could help me Wes. Until she came back."

"Is Jen okay?" Wes asked. Lance shook his head.

"I don't know. I saw her fight against the mutant and that was it." Lance said. He saw the worry in Wes's eyes.

Wes was silent. "Come on. I'll take you to my house. You can stay there until we figure this out. Eric, I'll call you tomorrow."

The two said good-bye and Lance and Wes went to Wes's car. They were silent.

**Later that evening**

Later on, Wes took Lance up to his room.

"You can stay in my room of you want, Lance. I'll stay---" Wes noticed Lance had tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, Lance?" Wes asked.

Lance sniffed. "I don't know if I'll ever see her again. I mean after I saw her go after that mutant…" Lance stopped.

"I know. When we were fighting Ransik all those years ago, she went after Ransik alone. When I saw her do that, I was worried that she'd never make it back. But your mom is strong, Lance. She'll make it." Wes paused. "In the mean time, if you need anything at all, let me know. And know this, Lance." Wes looked him in the eye. "I will be here for you, incase anything happens. I'll be here." Wes finished.

Lance said nothing. The next thing Wes knew, Lance hugged him tightly.

"Come on. How about we go out for some ice cream?" Wes asked. Lance just gave a small smile.

"Ice cream sounds good." Lance said.

**Kingston Park**

Wes and Lance sat down at a table in the park and ate their ice cream. But there was one thing on Wes's mind.

"Lance, can I ask you a question?" Wes asked.

Lance took a spoonful of ice cream. "Sure."

Wes gulped. "Is your mom seeing anyone?"

"No. She's been single since I was born."

"Then who's your father?" Wes asked.

"Some guy named Kevin who left her after he found out she was going to have me." Lance said. "He was a real basket case, as mom would say."

"How long did she go out with him for?" Wes took a bite of his ice cream.

"She said that after she returned from her mission she met him. After dating him for two months she found out she was pregnant with me. Then it kind of went down hill from there." Lance took a bite, as well.

"How long after she returned did she go out with Kevin?" Wes asked.

"I don't know, I know bits and pieces really." Lance said.

Wes was silent once again. "Did she ever mention anything about…me?" Wes asked.

Lance shook his head no. Wes let out a sigh. "Come on. It's getting late." Wes said.

They threw out their trash and went to Wes's car. To Wes's surprise, Lance took Wes's hand and they walked to his car.

**11:30PM**

Lance walked out of Wes's bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Wes had made up his bed for Lance to sleep on. Lance lay down on the bed sleepily. Wes sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled a blanket around him.

"Comfortable?" Wes asked.

Lance nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. His breathing slowed as Wes exited.

"Good night, Lance." Wes said.

Lance let out a snore. "Good night, Dad."

Wes stopped and looked at Lance. He was sleeping peacefully, a bright smile on his face. Wes silently closed the door and went downstairs and sat on the couch.

"He called me 'dad,'" Wes said. Wes shook his head and blinked a few times. He lie down on the couch and fell asleep, Lance's words lingered in his mind.

**The next morning**

_"Wes! Wes, wake up!"_ a voice said. Wes rubbed the sleep from his eyes as his name was called again. _"Wes! Damn it! Mutants are attacking!"_ Wes finally realized Eric's voice was coming over his morpher.

"What? Did you say mutants?" Wes asked.

_"Yes! Now get your ass down here on the double!"_ Eric yelled.

Wes jumped up. "Right. I'm on my way." Wes ran to his truck and went to fight the mutant, lights and sirens.

**Times Square**

Wes jumped out of his car and joined Eric.

"Halt! We are the Silver Guardians!" Eric called.

"You are under arrest. Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot." Wes aimed his blaster.

"Don't bother, soldier. All I want is the boy." The mutant said.

"What's he talking about?" Eric asked.

"He wants Lance." Wes said.

The mutant laughed. "Exactly. Now hand him over."

Wes stood up. "You'll have to go through me first!" Eric did the same.

"That can be arranged!" the mutant fired at Wes and Eric, but they dodged easily.

"You're not getting to him that easily!" Wes raised his wrist. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" Wes was transformed into the Red Ranger.

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric stood in his ranger attire.

"You think you can defeat me that easily!" the mutant sneered.

"I don't think, I know!" Wes charged at the mutant. Eric followed.

Lance's head immerged from the back seat of Wes's car. He looked and saw Wes and Eric fighting the mutant, but Wes was thrown against the car and sparks flew. Lance heard him cry out in pain and jumped out of the car.

"Wes!" Lance ran up to him. "Wes, are you all right?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Wes tried to get up, but fell to the ground painfully. "Lance, you need to get out of…" Wes was cut off as the mutant fired at them.

"Ah. The boy. Come with me unless you want your red friend to die!" the mutant said.

"Don't you lay a hand on him!" someone called out. Wes, Eric and Lance gasped as four multicolored people walked up. One blue, one yellow, one green and one pink.

The mutant looked at the four rangers. "I'll be back for the boy!" he disappeared.

Lance looked at the figure in pink, his face lit up. "Mom! Mom your here! You're alive!" Lance ran over to her as she powered down. Jen kneeled down and hugged her son lovingly.

"Yes. Everything's going to be okay." Jen said. Tears flowing down her cheeks, thankful her son was okay.

**6:30 PM: Collins Estate**

The limo pulled into the Collins Estate and the six rangers plus Lance got out.

"Come on, Mom! You're going to love this place! It's so cool!" Lance said. "Wes even said he would play soccer with me!"

Jen just looked at Wes. Since she returned, she had not said as much as hello to him. Katie grabbed Lucas and Trip.

"Well Lance, why not show us to our rooms, huh?" Katie said. "Mom and Wes need to discuss some things."

Jen silently thanked Katie and the group went in, leaving Jen and Wes alone.

"Umm, would you like to take a walk, Jen?' Wes asked.

"Yes. We have a lot of things to talk about." Jen said. Wes lead her to the garden path and into the maze the landscaper created.

As they walked, the tension between them rose with every step. The sun was beginning to set which created an orange glow across the backyard. Wes finally spoke.

"So, umm, how have you been?" He asked.

"Fine." Jen said. Wes let out a silent oh. "Thanks for looking after him for me, Wes." She said.

"It was no trouble. He's a cool kid." Wes said. There was silence again. They rounded a corner out of the maze and kept walking down the path toward the house. The tension between them was unbearable for Wes.

"Wes, there's something you need to know." Jen said. Wes stopped and faced her. The sunlight made her face glow brightly. "I…" Jen was cut off as someone called out.

"Wes, Wes honey! There you are!" a female voice called out.

Jen's head whipped around to see a brunette sprinting down the path. She jumped into Wes's arms, nearly knocking Jen over. Jen watched the site with painful eyes.

"Oh, hi Michelle. I didn't know you were home." Wes said surprised.

"I just wanted to say happy birthday!" Michelle kissed him lovingly. Jen turned her head. "It's not everyday my fiancé turns 29."

The word fiancé caught Jen's ears and she looked at Wes. But he wasn't smiling at the woman, his eyes were fixed on Jen's.

"I better be going. Captain Logan will want to know Lance is safe and secure." Jen said and turned on her heel.

Michelle watched Jen, then looked at Wes. "Did I interrupt anything important?"

Wes turned his head. "No. Nothing at all."

Michelle smiled and hugged him tightly. She said something but Wes didn't hear. His eyes were focused on the Time Force officer walking down the path.

Jen walked into her room and out onto the balcony overlooking the horizon. Down below, Wes and his fiancé were smiling and laughing. Something tore at Jen's heart. Then her eyes glanced over at Lance's picture.

_'You don't need him, Jen. You have Lance now. There's no room for him. Lance comes first. You **aren't** still in love with him. You can't be._' Jen thought.

But the sound of Wes's voice drifted up to her balcony as Michelle and Wes talked. Tears flooded her eyes as Wes kissed Michelle passionately.

But as Jen watched him, her heart cried. By the time the sunset, Jen only knew one thing.

Jen was still madly in love with Wes.

Ch 4 up soon…


	4. I Sometimes Wonder

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR characters

So Jen still loves Wes…but the question does Wes still love Jen, now that he's engaged…I think you may be mad at me for that cliffhanger…he he…

During this story there's a part where Jen is thinking about Wes. During this scene a song called "I Sometimes Wonder" will appear. I have originally written this song and if you like it and decide to use it, please **ask my permission** first and you can gladly use it. Thanks!

Ch 4 is up!

Enjoy!

Steph

**I Sometimes Wonder**

****

**Collins Estate: 8:30am**

Wes walked sleepily down the stairs. The smell of eggs and bacon drifted to him and pulled him into the kitchen.

Lucas was sitting in the living room with his breakfast watching the race on TV. Katie was cooking herself some eggs and had some orange juice. Trip refilled the pitcher containing the orange juice and handed a cup to Katie. Just like old times.

Wes looked at the table. His father was sitting down reading his paper sipping a cup of coffee and eating a bagel. Across from him Lance sat down and ate a bowl of cereal while devouring the comics section.

Just like Wes, Lance loved the comics section. There was not one morning where Wes couldn't remember not reading them. And since it was Sunday, that meant a whole 2 pages worth.

"Morning, Wes." Michelle said. She kissed him passionately.

Mr. Collins looked up at Wes and smiled. "Good morning, son. Sleep well?"

Wes nodded sleepily. But his eyes didn't fail to notice someone was missing.

"Where's Jen?" He asked as he stretched. Katie was about to answer him when the sound of the side door opened up. Footsteps could be heard as Jen entered the kitchen. Wes looked at her.

"Morning, guys." Jen said cheerfully. Her eyes drifted towards Wes. "Hi Wes." She said

"Umm, hi." He replied lamely.

Michelle stepped forward. "Hi. I'm Michelle Cravez, Wes's fiancé."

"Jen Scotts." Jen said. She shook hands with the woman.

"That's Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts. She's also the pink ranger." Lance spoke up. "Mom always says that around the new officers or someone she meets." Lance went back to his cereal and comics. Jen rolled her eyes.

"He's yours?" Michelle questioned as she gestured toward Lance.

"Yep. As crazy as he is, you just gotta love him." Jen said.

"Mom, how come the comics aren't as funny back in our time as they are here?" Lance spoke up.

Mr. Collins laughed and smiled at him. "Interesting kid you've got here, Jen."

Jen giggled. "Yea, he's cool." Jen smiled as she ruffled Lance's hair. He spoke up in protest.

"Mom! Come on! That's so embarrassing!" Lance said as Jen smirked and kissed him on the cheek. Lance wiped his cheek with his shirt and gave Jen a nasty look. Jen merely smiled.

"I'll be up in my room of anyone needs me." Jen said. Wes watched her walk out. Katie noticed something behind his eyes. Michelle walked out of the room.

"Why don't you just go up and _talk_ to her, Wes?" Lucas pushed. "Besides. Who ever said you had to get married to Michelle?"

"Lucas!" Katie and Trip hissed. Wes watched Lance's eyes look at him. Mr. Collins did the same.

"I'll, umm, be back later." Wes said slowly. He exited out of the kitchen and headed toward Jen's room.

When he got there he took a deep breath and opened the door. "Jen, I think we need …"

But just as the door opened, Jen's body was to Wes and she pulled off her top, causing her upper body to be fully exposed. Wes couldn't close the door in time.

"Wes! Damn it!" Jen yelled as she ran out of the door's way and jumped for her shirt. Wes slammed the door shut and leaned back against the wall. He slammed him hand over his eyes trying to get rid of the image.

Just then her door opened, revealing Jen, only with a shirt on this time. She eyed him, anger in her eyes. Wes just stared at the ground. "Come in." Jen said. He followed her in and shut the door.

"Jen, I'm sorry. I forgot to knock." Wes confessed. Jen walked into her bathroom.

"Nothing you haven't seen all ready." Jen admitted, then closed the door. Wes was blown away from her statement. Wes looked at the pictures on her dresser. A lot were of Lance when he was a baby. Some were from recent. But there was one that surprised him. It was the one of them standing together. There was a wide smile on her face, and his as well. He smiled and held up the picture. He looked at Jen's picture, she was in her uniform, but was as beautiful as ever. Wes rubbed his finger over her face, all he wanted was…

"What are you doing?" Wes slammed the picture down and Jen came walking over.

"Uh, nothing. Just…" Wes paused and picked up a picture of Lance "Looking. He's big." Jen took the picture from his hand. It was the one she took of him in his soccer uniform holding up the trophy. His team had won the championship, and Lance was elected to take home the trophy.

"I remember the day he got this. The game was tied 3-3. The opposing team got a penalty kick, and Lance was in the goal. He wasn't doing so hot that day, but I told him, Lance, concentrate and you can do anything. The ball came his way and he dived for it. It was going in, but Lance jumped for it. The ball brushed his fingers as the team turned and cheered, but when the ref called the block, Lance collapsed from joy. The ball fell in front of him, since it went nowhere near the goal. He looked at me, with a huge smile on his face. I ran out to him and picked him up and put him on my shoulder. The coach gave Lance the trophy, and he held it high overhead. His team cheered. He was the happiest kid on the world." Jen said and she smiled at the picture.

"I told him I'd play soccer with him one day, I guess I'd better watch it." Wes said.

"He's got a strong kick." Jen stated.

Wes smiled. "Get's that from his mother, huh?" Jen looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. She just giggled and put the picture down. There was silence between them, and it was growing tense. Wes took a breath. Jen walked over to the doors leading out to the balcony and looked out. Wes looked at the picture again. Lance was a good-looking kid. Dirty blonde hair, strong frame, baby blue eyes. All most like…

"Who's his father?" Wes asked. Jen turned her head, surprised by the question.

"W-what?" Jen asked. This was the question she feared.

"Who is Lance's father?" Wes asked again. Jen stood there, silent.

"L-lance's f-father?" Jen stuttered. Her hands began to shake. But before she could answer, her door burst open.

"Jen! Wes! We've got trouble! The mutant is back." Lucas yelled.

"Uhh, right!" Jen said and bolted out of her room.

But Jen's reaction to his question made Wes suspect something, something Jen wasn't telling him. Wes put it behind him.

…for now.

**Kingston Park**

The mutant sneered as he blew up a tree, sending splinters in all directions.

The four Time Force rangers and the guardians confronted the mutant. Jen stepped forward.

"Time Force! You're under arrest!" Jen said firmly. Her badge shown in the light.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!"

Katie followed Jen's lead.

"Don't be stupid, Yellow Ranger." The mutant sneered. "All I want is the boy!" He flashed his weapon and the rangers were hit.

"Open fire!" Eric called. The Guardians began a rapid round of fire, but it did nothing to the mutant. After a few rounds, Eric gave the command to stop firing.

"Silly soldier, your weapons have to effect on me!" the mutant mocked. Just then a blast hut him and he cried out.

"Then how about that?" Katie called out.

"Give it up! You can't defeat us!" Trip said.

"Just watch me!" the mutant charged in, weapon raised high and began to fight the rangers. Eric also joined in on this.

_'Where the hell is Wes?'_ Jen thought. Jen contacted him before, but he never answered.

One by one, each ranger fell to the ground. Jen was the last standing.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Jen said, her chrono saber in his hand. "Let's finish this!" Jen charged at the mutant. The mutant did the same and began to fight Jen, but Jen tired quickly. Jen landed hard on the ground and demorphed, while clutching her side.

"You're finished ranger!" the mutant raised his weapon. Jen watched in horror as the blade clashed with her. A surge of electricity pulsed through her body, followed by an explosion. Jen fell to the ground and demorphed, revealing her uniform. It was torn and bloody.

"We need to get her home!" Lucas said. The rangers carefully carried Jen off in haste, knowing she didn't have much time left.

**Collins Estate, 9:30PM**

Everyone was worried for Jen, especially Wes. Wes had gotten out of the shower, and put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants. He collapsed onto the bed and put a pillow over his eyes. His mind still lingered on Jen. Lying on her bed, helpless and hurting.

"Why didn't I go when she called?" Wes groaned. He was with Michelle on an afternoon lunch, and just let the call go. He could have prevented it, if he just went when he was called. He let out a deep breath.

He had done nothing to help her. It was up to Trip, Katie and Lucas to get her back here, alive. He wanted to help her, to hold her, to…

"Wes?" someone said. Wes looked up to see Michelle, his fiancé, walk in and close the door. "Sweetie, everything okay?"

Wes let out a deep sigh. "I wish it was." He said solemnly. Michelle sat down on his bed and looked at him. Her eyes lingered over to where his picture of Jen was. Michelle knew something was up.

"It's Jen isn't it?" Michelle asked. Wes said nothing. Michelle's suspicions were confirmed by Wes's silence at her name.

"If I went when she called me. If I didn't ignore it, maybe.... I did this once and I almost lost her. Now I did it again. For all I know she could be…" Wes couldn't finish his sentence.

Michelle looked him. He was literally in hysterics because of the Time Force officer's state. Jen was clinging on for life. She asked his quietly. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Wes's silence was all she needed to hear.

"You have to believe me, Michelle. This wasn't some kind of rebound relationship." Wes said. He looked at her, but Michelle turned her head and got up off the bed.

"And yet it all fell apart as soon as she came back." Michelle said. Wes bowed his head. "I should have known this would happen. Eric warned me that you were still in love with her; I didn't want to believe it because I love you. It's all or nothing, Wes." Michelle said.

Wes got up off of his bed. "I'm sorry to have done this to you, Michelle. I truly am."

Michelle looked at him. It was obvious his love for Jen was strong, and his worry was even stronger. She walked up to him and kissed him, for the last time. Michelle walked out of his room, and didn't look back.

Wes took in a deep sigh. But after Michelle walked out, it seemed like a weight had been lifted off of his chest. Wes headed toward his door and went down to Jen's room.

He looked in to see her asleep under the sheets. She had a lot of bandages around her, particularly her head. Wes walked silently in. Jen didn't even stir, which he was happy about. He sat down by her bed and brushed a piece of hair from her forehead. Even though she had cuts all over her face, she was radiant.

"You need to live through this, Jen." Wes said. He took her hand in his and rubbed the top of her hand with this thumb. Tears sparkled in his eyes. "So many people need you. Time Force needs you. Katie, Trip and Lucas need you. Lance needs you." He paused. "I need you." Wes whispered. He kissed the top of her hand and sat by her bed for a while.

Lance stood outside the door listening to Wes. Lance went back to his room, thoughts bursting in his head.

**2:23am**

Lance wasn't able to sleep. The thought of his mom lying helpless made his cry. And Wes's statement made him cry even more. After tossing and turning, Lance finally got up and walked out into the hall. It was dark, except for the light shining through the windows above the doors. Lance quietly walked up to Wes's room and put his ear to the door. What he heard was Wes's snoring. Lance quietly opened the door and tiptoed to Wes's bedside.

"Wes? Wes are you awake?" Lance whispered. "Wes?"

Wes's covers rustled and buried his face in the pillow. "This better be important…" Wes mumbled. He lifted his head up to see Lance standing by his bed. His mood changed rapidly. "Lance? Is everything all right?" Wes asked. Lance jumped on the side of his bed as Wes sat up.

"Wes, can I ask you something?" Lance asked.

Wes crossed his legs. "Sure, kiddo."

Lance bit his lip. "Do you…um…do you love my mom?" he asked in a small voice.

Wes just let his head hang. "Your mom, there's a story for you. Jeez, when I first met her, I thought she was going to shove me through the nearest brick wall."

Lance laughed. "Did you really?" he asked in amazement.

Wes snorted. "Yup. But once we got to know each other, we…" he paused. "Well we became more then friends. Tell you the truth, I thought I'd never see her again. A year passed, then two, then three. The fourth year she as gone, I never thought I'd see her again. Then you showed up. It's been crazy, the last few days."

Lance asked in a quiet voice. "Do you love her?"

Wes smiled. "Yes. Yes, I do." But Wes heard Lance sniff. He saw tears flowing down his face. "Is everything all right?"

Lance as quiet. "Do you think mom'll be okay?" Lance asked. Wes just sighed.

"Come here." Wes motioned. Lance sat down by Wes. "I don't know what to think at this point. But I promise, she'll be okay." Wes said.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Lance asked.

Wes took his other pillows and put them down for Lance. "Sure." Lance bounced down on the bed and got comfortable. Wes turned out the light and looked at Lance. He fell asleep fast, which was one thing Wes liked. Wes sat back down and got comfortable again. He looked out the window as the moon shined brightly casting a warm glow on him. Wes took in a deep breath and smiled. He soon fell fast asleep.

**The next night**

_Wes's eyes opened, then looked at the clock on his bedside table. 3:36am. Wes rubbed his eyes sleepily. Something moved on the other side of the bed. Wes thought it was Lance coming in to stay with him again. Someone else was sitting next to him._

_"Jen? Are you okay?" Wes asked. Instead of answering, Jen leaned over and kissed his passionately. He was lost in her kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly pulled off his sweatpants…_

The sound of water splashed outside. Wes looked at his bedside table. The clock read 1:56am.

_'Who the hell is swimming at this hour?'_ Wes thought. He got up and went out onto the balcony just in time to see Jen dive back into the pool and start another lap. _'Maybe this is my chance.'_ Wes said to himself and he pulled on a bathing suit.

**Outside**

Jen dived back in and began another series of laps. She came up for air in she shallow end of the pool and gasped for air.

"Can I join you?" a voice said. Jen turned around to see Wes standing in his bathing suit and a towel. She was still mad at him and swam off again. "Always do things the hard way, huh?" Wes mumbled. Jen resurfaced and swam to the other side of the pool. Wes walked along the side. "I guess you're still mad at me, huh?" Jen came up for air as Wes spoke. She eyed him dangerously and swam back. "I guess that's a yes."

Wes walked back along the side as Jen swam. He knew she was mad, but he talked on anyway. "I know it was stupid of me not to go when you called. This could have been prevented." Jen resurfaced in he shallow end and came for a breather. She panted heavily. Wes continued to talk. "And you don't have to worry about me missing anymore calls." He said. Jen got out and began drying herself off. She was only feet from the side of the pool. "Because Michelle is gone." Jen stopped. She looked at Wes who stood there. "Michelle is gone. We're not getting married after all."

Wes leapt into the pool, splashing Jen. But when she didn't hear him come up, she turned around. She saw his body floating by the side of the pool, red water quickly formed around his head.

"Wes! Oh my god!" Jen ran to the side and took his hand. "Wes! Wake up!" Jen shook his arm. "Wes! Damn it! Wake u---" Jen was cut off as Wes's arm jerked her into the pool. It was not like Jen to be caught off guard like this, which made Wes laugh as he watched her fall into the pool.

Jen resurfaced and gasped for air. She saw Wes laughing as she coughed. "What the hell did you do that for?" Jen yelled.

"You should have seen your face!" Wes laughed. He let a blood-spatter dart fall out of his hand.

"That's IT! You're DEAD, Collins!" Jen yelled. She lunged for him and grabbed him around the neck. Wes was still laughing hysterically. Jen began to laugh as well. Jen pulled him toward the deep end and began to drown him. Wes, however, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her under as well. Both came up and gasped for air. Even though Jen was mad at Wes a wide smile was on her face.

As the heat from the pool was visible in the chilly night air Jen and Wes held each other not wanting to let go.

"I'd be wise to get out of my pool, Jen. You could catch a cold." Wes said.

"I was here first. So technically you're invading my space." Jen retorted.

"But I was hot and decided to go for a swim, and this is my house." He challenged.

"I'm the guest. So I win." Jen said and stuck her tongue out at Wes.

"Oh really. So if I were to kiss you right now then you wouldn't care, since you're the guest." Wes pushed.

"If you were to kiss me, it wouldn't make a diff—" Wes cut her off and kissed her on the lips. He pulled back and looked her in the eye.

"Didn't matter." Jen said. Her heart pounded against her chest.

"Same here." Wes said. His heart was doing the same thing.

"I'm not even surprised. Is that the best you've got?" Jen challenged.

"Oh, you wanna see the best I got?" Wes responded.

"It still wouldn't change my mind." Jen said. Wes kissed her again, this time more passionately. But instead of breaking it, they went deeper. Their lips lovingly caressed each others. Wes began kissing Jen's torso, sending a wave of pleasure through her. Wes's hand roamed her body, intensifying the moment.

But Jen jumped and pushed him away. "Jen, is anything wrong?" Wes asked.

Jen swam toward the steps. "I'm sorry, Wes. I can't." Jen grabbed her towel and walked off in haste towards the house. Wes caught up with her.

"Is it me?" Wes asked. Jen turned to him, compassion in her eyes.

"No, Wes. It's not you. It's me. The last time I did something like this…" Jen stopped. "It's Lance, Wes. It's you and me. We…" Jen paused and looked him right in the eye. "We need to watch out for our son, Wes." Jen said. Tears were visible in her eyes.

Wes gasped. "Di-did you say **our** son?"

Jen's voice was shaking. "Yes, I did. You're his father, Wes. Why do you think you two are so much alike? I just don't want to hurt you, or him. I'm sorry." Jen walked off, leaving a trail of tears behind.

Wes walked slowly up to his room, Jen's words echoed in his mind. He changed and lay down in his bed. "He's my…son. I have a son." Wes said.

Jen walked up into her room. She closed the door and slid down it. Jen put her head in her lap and began crying yet again.

"I don't want to hurt you, Wes. You need to understand that. I never meant to hurt you." Jen whispered.

**The next evening**

Wes and Jen did everything to avoid each other for the whole day. At dinner Wes and Jen were quiet. Lance looked at them, not knowing what was wrong. After dinner, Wes went out for a bit. Jen went up to her room.

Katie, Lucas and Trip were going out. Trip noticed Lance as we watched Wes back out of the driveway, and his mom go up to her room.

"Hey, Lance. You wanna go out for ice cream?' Trip asked.

"What's wrong with them?" Lance asked.

The three looked at one another. "Your mom and Wes are just a little…tired. They need some time alone." Lucas said.

"Ice cream sounds good to me." Katie said. Lance smiled and went out with the three.

**Jen's room**

Jen was sitting on her bed, confused about everything. She turned on the radio just as the next song played.

"Next up is a new hit single from our newest recording artist. This is Stephanie Dellson _(A/N: not my last name!) _with her latest single entitled _I Sometimes Wonder."_

Jen closed her eyes as the song began.

_High school, it's such a drag!  
My life's been messed up, right down the bag  
People made fun of me because of my shirt,  
They couldn't understand how much it hurt  
But then I saw you, coming down the hall  
Then I tripped, but you were there to break my call  
And then I knew, baby, you're all I could see  
I'm thinking of you, but are you thinking of me?_

_I sometimes wonder, if I am complete  
It's a killer, I have to defeat  
I try so hard, what can I do?  
I sometimes wonder if I am right for you..._

Jen lay down and though. Her last night with Wes. The night they made love. Nine months later, Lance was born.

_Good times go, and gone so fast,  
now I wonder, just how did they last?  
You walked by, I saw you smile,  
Then I hoped you'd be back here for a while  
My friends would say "You got it bad"  
but I didn't know you'd be the best thing I ever had_

_I sometimes wonder, if I am complete  
It's a killer, I have to defeat  
I try so hard, what can I do?  
I sometimes wonder if I am right for you..._

Jen thought of how much Wes sacrificed for her. He gave up his life for her so she could have a home for the time being. He watched Lance and took care of him every single moment she wasn't with him. He broke off his engagement because he loved Jen so much. All she did was push him away.

_I'm hoping now, because I need you so bad  
How will I tell you how much I care  
Because I love you more then you'll every know  
And if I tell you, how do I know you won't run past  
And afterward, not even look back?  
I need you now, more then you'll ever know  
so I'm asking you now, please don't ever go_

_I sometimes wonder, if I am complete  
It's a killer, I have to defeat  
I try so hard, what can I do?  
I sometimes wonder if I am right for you..._

_And now I realize, just let it take time  
Cause I see now it might not become...  
And that you weren't my someone  
It's time to move on, but they say that love conquers all  
I know someone else will be there to catch me if I fall..._

"Wes…What have I done?" Jen asked herself. Jen jumped off of her bed. She ran down the stairs and jumped onto her vector cycle. She sped off towards the park where she knew Wes would be.

She was correct. Wes stood on top of the cliff that overlooked the city.

"Wes?" Jen said. Wes turned around to see Jen standing there, tears in her eyes. Jen ran toward him and hugged him tightly. He accepted her with loving arms. "I'm so sorry, Wes. I just needed to—" Jen stopped as Wes kissed her passionately as ever before. His arms wrapped around her waist and held her tightly. Jen's arms locked around his neck. The loves stood atop the cliff as the sun let. The last chorus of the song played over and over in Jen's head.

_Now I know that I am complete,  
And that killer, I've come to defeat  
Now I won't try so hard, I know what to do,  
I'll keep my heart open, waiting, just for you._

The setting sun cast shadows of the young lovers. Neither wanting to let go, or planning on it. All they wanted was their moment together.

…and that's exactly what they got.

_ch 5 up soon…_


	5. Darkened Skies

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR characters…

A/N: Some of you had question as per why Jen was swimming after she was "seriously" injured. If some of you recall Jen loves to be in shape and refer to episode 8, "Jen's Revenge"…after Jen was beat badly by Ransik, she went after Fat Catfish anyway…help any? Sorry…should have put something in there…but remember Jen loves to be in shape and swimming is a pretty good way…any questions e-mail me personally…

So our favorite couple is back together…When will Jen tell Lance and how will Lance react to this? And what is going on with that mutant…

Chapter 5 is up! Yahoo! R&R as usual…

Enjoy!

Steph

**Darkened Skies**

****

**Kingston Park: 1 week later**

"He shoots, he scores!" Lance said as he kicked the ball past Wes and into the "goal" they set up. A _ping_ sound was heard as the ball hit Wes's hand and went into the net.

"You're right, Jen. He's got a strong kick." Wes said. He shook his hand to stop the sting from the ball.

"Get's that from me!" Jen said as she high-fived Lance.

Jen dribbled the ball and kicked it to Wes. He stopped it and smartly kicked it back. "Are you challenging me, Wes?" Jen asked.

Wes smirked. "Maybe." Lance laughed.

"Keep away!" Lance called out. He grabbed the ball and stood between them. "Let's make this a clean game, okay? No bloody noses or broken arms." Lance threw up the ball as Jen and Wes jumped for it. Wes got ahead of her and ran towards the goal, but Jen stole the ball and began running towards his side.

"I see you're falling behind, Commander!" Jen called.

"Not so fast, Lieutenant! I'm easily catching up!" Wes tried to tackle her, but fell.

"Eat my dust!" Jen called. She kicked the ball into the goal.

"GOALLLL!" Lance called out. "Yea mom! You smoked him!" Lance cheered.

Jen laughed. "Where do you think you got it from?" Wes walked up.

"Not bad. I'd beat you at tennis any day." Wes said.

"But this was soccer, not tennis." Jen stated. Wes rolled his eyes. Lance watched an ice cream truck pull up.

"Ice cream!" Lance called out. "Mom! Wes! Can we get some?"

Jen shook her head. "Not today, kiddo. You'll ruin your appeit—" Wes cut Jen off.

"Sure." Wes said. "Let the kid have some ice cream, Jen. Besides, dinner's not for a few hours." Jen rolled her eyes and the three walked over to the ice cream truck. "What do you want, Lance?"

Lance looked at the truck. "Umm…a Spider-Man pop!" The ice cream man handed him it.

"I'll have a frozen lemonade, strawberry." Wes said. "Jen, what do you want?"

"Same." Jen said. She took the ice cream and Wes paid. The three sat down at a table and began to eat. Lance finished his up in a hurry, but was messy. "Lance, go ask the ice cream man for some napkins, okay?"

"Sure." Lance said and walked away.

"He's crazy, Jen. How did you manage for 10 years straight?" Wes asked.

"I don't know, really." Jen looked at Lance and smiled. "But it was worth it." Jen said.

"So, what are you doing later tonight?" Wes asked. He took a bite of his ice cream.

Jen smiled. "Why? Do you have something in mind?" Jen said. Wes smirked.

"I was thinking of something a long the lines of dinner and a movie. " He said.

Jen smiled. "Sounds great. But what are we going to do with Lance?"

"Katie and the boys can watch him. I'm sure they won't mind." Wes said. He took a bite of his ice cream as Lance came back over.

"Back! And I come bearing napkins!" Lance declared.

Jen rolled her eyes. "Come here." She took the napkin and wet it, then began the task of cleaning Lance's face. But he backed away in protest.

"Mom!" He said angrily." That's soooooo embarrassing! You have no idea!" Wes broke into laughter.

"Just like you, Jen." He turned to Lance. "Wanna hear a story about your mom being embarrassed?"

Lance's face flashed with an evil smile and he took a seat next to Wes. "Sure!"

"Well," Wes began. "This took place after we captured Fat Catfish." Jen's eyes lit up.

"God, not that story again!" Jen threw her hands up.

"Anyway, she was sitting out on the balcony thinking and then I walked up begin her." Wes said. Lance smiled as the picture came to his mind.

_"I know I'm not Alex." Wes said. Jen turned around to see him standing there. He offered his hand and she climbed back in. _

_"But I don't want you to be like him." Jen said. She came face to face with him and bit her lip. "In fact…I like you the way you the way you are." _

_Wes's face lit up. "You do?" He asked excitedly. _

_Jen nodded. "Yea. I do." Wes was ranting and raving for joy by Jen's words. He pulled her into a hug. After he pulled away, Jen and Wes held hands while gazing into each other's eyes. _

_Just then a barrel fell, and from behind it Trip, Katie and Lucas emerged. Jen's face went sour. _

_Lucas started whistling nonchalantly. Trip and Katie looked at each other, smirks on their face. _

_"I like you just the way you are." Katie poorly immated Jen's voice. _

_"You do?" Trip mocked Wes. _

_"Yea." Katie said. "WES!" She put her hands up. _

_"JEN!" Trip raised his arms as well. They both sighed passionately and hugged. While Wes was laughing, Jen stared daggers at them. _

_"Run…run!" Wes called. Jen skipped then chased Trip and Katie around, nearly knocking Lucas over as she was on Katie's tail. _

"Wow! I'm going to have to ask them about that later!" Lance said. Both he and Wes were laughing, while Jen's face was neutral.

"It wasn't that funny." Jen said.

"Yes it was!" Lance and Wes said in unison.

"Come on, we need to get back anyway." Jen said. Lance and Wes were rolling as Jen walked off.

But Jen stopped and turned around to see Lance and Wes whispering to each other. Lance's eyes glanced at the lake, then at Jen, then he laughed. "Is something going on that I should know about?" she asked.

"Nope. Nothing that concerns you." Lance said.

"Yea, it's a guy thing. We'll be right there." Wes responded. Jen shook her head and walked off. She didn't get far, though. Wes ran up behind her and swept Jen off the ground and ran toward the lake.

"Yea! Run Wes! Run!" Lance followed Wes as he ran with Jen in his arms.

"Damn it, Wes! Put me DOWN!" Jen said as he ran towards the lake edge.

Wes shrugged. "Okay." Then he jumped into the lake with Jen in his arms. Lance jumped in after them as Jen punched Wes in the arm. Lance jumped on Jen's shoulders pulling her down yet again. Wes and Lance were splashing each other as Jen walked out and began to dry her hair.

She smiled at the sight of Wes and Lance laughing together. _'Lance has grown attached to Wes so much. He's going to be even happier when he hears Wes is his dad.'_ Jen thought to herself. But her face softened at the thought. Lance had grown attached to Wes.

What would happen when Jen and Lance returned to their time?

**6:45PM**

Wes walked into his room to hear the shower running in his bathroom. _'Probably Jen.'_ Wes thought. He knocked in the door.

"Jen? Jen is that you in there?" Wes called.

"Yep. I'm in here." Jen said.

"Can I come in, I need to get ready for tonight." Wes asked.

"I don't care. Just hand me a towel when you get in here." Jen said.

Wes opened the door and a rush of steam came out. "I hope you don't get too used to the idea of hot showers." Wes stated. He grabbed a towel and was about to hand it to her, but a devilish smile came to his face.

"Just give me the towel, Wes." Jen said as she shut off the water.

"What towel? I took all of the towels out earlier to be cleaned." Wes said.

"Bullshit. There's a pile on the sink. Just GIVE me one!" Jen said. Her hand came out from behind the curtain.

Wes smiled to himself. "Oh, you mean this towel!" Wes grabbed her hand as he flipped off the light switch, causing the whole bathroom to go black.

"What the HELL are you doing, Wes!" Jen said as she felt herself being pulled out of the shower as the lights were turned off. The only light was a small night-light plugged into an outlet. She tripped over the coping and landed right on Wes with a thud. Jen felt the towel wrap around her body as Wes flipped her over. Jen felt the cold tile up against her back.

After Jen's eyes adjusted to the dark, she saw Wes leaning up against the toilet laughing hysterically.

"That was NOT funny, Wes." Jen said. She leaned up against the cabinet and grabbed another towel to cover her upper body with.

"You should have seen your face!" Wes said in between breaths.

"Men." Jen retorted and threw a towel in his face. "I'm going to get dressed. You pull another prank like that and you're dead." Jen said angrily. She got up and before she could touch the doorknob, Wes's arms went around her waist.

His mouth came to her ear as he whispered. "I'm sorry, Jen. It was just an opportunity I had to take."

Jen smiled to herself as she settled into his arms. "Everything's an opportunity with you, isn't it?"

Wes kissed the back of her neck. "Yep."

Jen flicked on the light switch. "I'm going to get dressed. You can wait a few minutes in here." She opened the door and stepped out, then closed it.

"Yes ma'am." Wes said. He heard Jen sigh and the sound of drawers opening and closing. Wes grabbed his razor for a quick shave. Once he was done, Wes walked out to see Jen standing by the mirror brushing her hair. Wes smiled to himself. Jen stood there in a sports bra and a pair of sweatpants. She turned around and eyed him carefully.

"Don't even think about it, Wes." Jen said. "I know that look of yours."

"But this time it's not an opportunity…" Wes paused and put his arms around her. He kissed her neck and Jen felt his hand on her backside. "It's a temptation." Wes finished. He kissed her neck again.

Jen relaxed into his hold and smiled as Wes caressed her skin with his lips. He heard her sigh as she craned her neck to one side trying to relieve a cramp from earlier.

"Besides…" Wes spoke up. He pulled Jen down onto the bed and lay on top of her. "Our reservation isn't for another hour and a half." He planted a kiss on her lips as his hands traced her stomach muscles. Jen laughed as he ran over a ticklish spot. She placed her arms round his neck as he kissed her again.

"An hour and a half…what are we going to do until then?" Jen sighed.

Wes raised as eyebrow. "I can think of one thing that can keep us, shall we say occupied?" Wes said smugly.

"And let me guess…would that be---" Jen was cut off as Wes kissed her passionately. His hands slowly made their way from her stomach to the fabric rim of her sports bra. His hands crept over her upper body when…

"Mom! Wes! We've got something to tell you!" Lance burst into their room as Wes caressed Jen's upper body. Jen kicked Wes off of her as she sat up and Wes flew to the floor.

Katie, Trip and Lucas smiled as they saw the panic in their fearless leader's eyes, and Wes on the floor.

"Did we interrupt anything…_important_?" Lucas smirked.

"Uhh, no…We were just…ahhh…" Jen stuttered. She was never let her guard down, knowing something could happen at anytime. But this time she was taken by total surprise…and on her part is was level 10 of embarrassing.

"Lance, I think mommy and Wes were in an important discussion about the mutant issue." Trip said.

"Why don't we come back in let say, twenty minutes?" Katie said and tilted her head toward Wes and Jen. "I think that's all it's going to take, right Wes?" She kindly pushed Lance out of the room and closed the door.

Jen collapsed onto the bed and sighed heavily. "That was so embarrassing…" Jen muttered. Wes started laughing. Jen eyed him. "_What_ is so funny?"

Wes climbed back up onto the bed and faced her eye-to-eye. "Just think of it. We were just about to, you know, and then boom. Lance walks right in, along with Katie, Trip and Lucas. I think Lance would have thought it was cute to see us together." Wes said.

"And my team would disown me for letting my guard down." Jen said. Wes put his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"I think they would also disown you for letting something else down." Wes mumbled playfully.

"Wes!" Jen tried to sound stern but a laugh ruined it. He smiled as he kissed her lovingly. "We need to get ready, anyway." Jen said.

Wes sat up as Jen made her way to the bathroom to do her make-up. Wes merely smiled and shook his head. _'Just like her to ruin a moment.'_

**8:00PM**

Jen smiled to herself as she walked down the stairs, anticipating her date with Wes. First was dinner at Applebee's then they were going to see a movie. Lance was playing video games and noticed her coming down the stairs.

"Where are you two going?" He quizzed.

"I've got a date tonight, if you don't mind." Jen said.

Lance's face perked up. "With Wes?" He asked excitedly.

Jen smiled at her son. "Yea, actually. We're going to dinner and then to a movie."

Lance smiled. "Okay. That's good. I like Wes anyway."

Jen smirked. "Oh, yes Dad."

"Hey! I'm the man of our house and I demand some respect!" Lance said. Jen laughed as she kissed her son's temple.

"Listen to Katie, Trip and Lucas, all right? Bed time is at 9:30 no later." Jen said. Lance rolled his eyes. "And don't roll your eyes at me, Lance." Jen said. "Have fun tonight."

"You too. Bye." Lance called. His eyes were glued onto the TV screen. Jen shook her head as Katie walked in. The girls walked into the kitchen and sat down. "Thanks again for watching him, Katie. I owe you." Jen said.

"It's no problem, Jen. The kid's a saint." Katie said as her eyes narrowed. "So…" She said slowly.

"So…what?" Jen asked.

"How was Wes?" Katie asked nonchalantly. Jen's eyes widened.

"What?" She said.

"You two didn't come down until like a half hour after we kicked Lance out of Wes's room. How was he?" Katie stated.

Jen was astonished at her friend's question. "Nothing happened. I got dressed and did my make-up. Wes took a shower. That it." Jen responded innocently.

"Right." Katie laughed. "What ever you say, Jen. What ever you say." Jen was about to say something, but Wes walked in.

"Jen, where are you? I'm ready." Wes yelled. His voice echoed through the mansion foyer and kitchen.

"In the kitchen." She yelled back and turned to Katie. "Gotta get going, thank again, Katie."

"I'm happy for you, Jen. It's taken a while for you two to get together and I'm happy. Go have some fun, and don't worry about Lance. Trip, Lucas and I can handle him." Katie smiled.

"That's what I worry about." Jen said as Wes walked in.

"Ready?" He held his arm out to her

"Let's go." She said as she took his arm. Both walked out the door, smiles on their faces.

**9:00PM, Kingston Park**

The sun had set and was a pleasant 68 degrees. Jen and Wes walked through the park hand in hand and were chatting happily. Jen was wearing a pink and black plaid shirt with a pink top and a brown leather jacket, the outfit she wore when they were there to arrest Ransik. Wes chose jeans and a tight red shirt with a black leather jacket.

They passed other couples in the park who were either sitting on a bench talking happily or making out under a dark tree. Wes saw one couple in particular.

"Hell, they stole my idea." Wes said and looked at Jen. Her face was in a knot.

"You think she's having a face lift the way he's sucking her lips off." Jen retorted.

When the man moved into the light, both were astonished by what they saw. The man was wearing a pair of jeans with a black t-shirt and a red unbuttoned shirt over it. They knew his face all to well.

"Eric?'' Jen and Wes asked astonished. Eric jumped away from the tree and his girlfriend did the same. The look on his face was horrific.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Eric asked. He tried wiping lipstick off of his face, but it didn't work out too well.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Wes retorted. He then looked at the young woman Eric was with and he smiled. "Hey Taylor."

The young blonde walked out of the darkness. She was wearing a yellow top and stonewash jeans. "Hi Wes. Long time no see."

"I see Eric isn't the only one with a little ambition." Jen said as she nudged Wes. Wes ignored her comment.

"You two waiting for something?" Wes asked.

"Yea, the 9:45 movie to start." Taylor said.

"So were we." Jen smiled. She stuck her hand out to the woman. "Jen Scotts."

"Taylor Johnson. Yellow Wild Force Ranger. Or I was." Taylor said. Jen's face lit up.

"You were a power ranger?" Jen asked.

"Yea, for the Wild Force team. Wes is the Red Ranger from what I understand."

Jen crossed her arms. "Where do you think Wes and Eric got their morphers from?" Taylor's face crossed. "Did Wes and Eric ever tell you about Time Force?" Jen asked. Then it clicked for Taylor.

"You're THAT Jen? The one that Wes always mentioned?" Taylor asked astonished.

"Yes, I am the Pink Time Force Ranger." Jen said.

"Oh god, here they go." Eric slapped his hands around his face. "Now we're going to hear about Taylor's Air Force experience and Jen's Time Force experience."

Jen just smiled. "You were in the Air Force?"

"Eric! You idiot! Why did you say that?" Wes punched Eric in the arm. Taylor and Jen laughed as the boys began to wrestle.

"It's so fun to annoy them." Taylor said. Jen agreed by nodding her head.

Wes and Eric stopped. "You mean you two know each other?" Wes asked.

"Duh! When we were hear Katie met Taylor and introduced me. When Katie and me went out, who do you think Taylor was?" Jen laughed. "After we left was when Taylor got her powers."

Eric and Wes collapsed to the ground. "I…give…UP!" Eric yelled. "Women are impossible."

"No shit Sherlock." Wes agreed. Jen and Taylor helped the guys up.

"You weren't complaining last night, Wes." Jen whispered into his ear. Wes sighed and shook his head.

"So what movie are you guys going to see?" Eric asked. The two couples began their walk towards the movie theater.

"I wanted to see 'The Day After Tomorrow.'" Jen said.

"So did I!" Taylor said.

"The we'll see that one." Wes said. "I guess it's a double date, then."

Eric shrugged. "Guess so."

As the two couples walked out of the park and onto the sidewalk, a scream broke out.

"What was that?" Taylor yelled.

Jen's face was horrified as the mutant made its way through the crowd. "He's back." Jen said. Her face twisted into an angered one. "Let's go! The move will have to wait!" Wes, Eric and Taylor nodded.

"Where is the boy?" The mutant grabbed a pedestrian. He was too scared to talk. The mutant carelessly discarded him across the street.

"Hold it right there!" Jen called. The mutant turned around to see the Rangers lined up behind him. "Time Force!" Jen said. Her badge glowed. "You're under arrest."

The mutant only smirked. "We'll see about that." He threw a blast towards the rangers. Jen rolled and charged at the mutant. She rolled forward and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over but quickly recovered. After a series of kicks and blocks, Jen fell to the ground. Wes ran over to her and helped her up.

"You see, Lieutenant. All I want is the boy!" the mutant yelled.

"Mom!" Jen looked in the direction of the voice to see Lance, Trip, Katie and Lucas running up to them.

"Lance! What are you doing here?" Jen grabbed her son's shoulders.

"We came to see a movie." Lance said.

"The boy! Come here boy if you want your mother to live." The mutant taunted. The rangers formed a line in front of Lance.

"You want him, you'll have to go through us first." Wes called.

The five rangers raised their wrists. "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!" Eric called.

"WILD ACCESS!" Taylor said. The Time Force Rangers and Taylor stood in their ranger attire. The mutant just snickered.

The Rangers fought the mutant for several minutes, but they tired quickly. The mutant threw Jen against the ticket booth and a loud crack was heard. The mutant drew its blade and pointed it toward Jen, but Lance ran in front of his mother.

"Leave her alone!" He called.

Jen rolled painfully onto her side. "What are you doing, Lance! Go to safety, now!" But Lance stood his ground and stared down the mutant.

"Come with me, boy." The mutant said.

"You'll have to force me!" Lance taunted. The mutant smiled evily.

"That can be arranged!" The mutant threw a blast towards Lance who was hit and fell to the ground. Jen watched in horror as the mutant approached Lance.

"Let go of me!" Lance said angrily. Jen looked to see the mutant struggling as Lance moved around.

Jen's face was horror-stricken. "Lance!" Jen instantly drew her blaster; the other rangers did the same.

"Let him go right now!" Wes called. He pointed his blaster at the mutant's head.

"His head his more valuable them mine, Red Ranger!" the mutant snickered.

"Now I'm telling you! Let my son go RIGHT NOW!" Jen called.

"Now, now, Lieutenant. No need to get angry. You will see your son again, but only in a body bag!" The mutant laughed evily as Jen charged, but he disappeared.

"Lance! NO!" Jen yelled. She watched in panic as he disappeared. "God no, no, NO! I promised him nothing would happen!" Jen fell to the ground.

Wes ran to Jen and held her tightly. "We'll find him, Jen. We will." Jen buried her face in Wes's shoulder as he put his blaster away. "We have to." Wes whispered to himself.

**Somewhere in Silver Hills**

The mutant threw Lance back into a room. It was cold. All that was in it was a bed and a toilet. The walls were concrete with a window up high. Lance bounced against the wall and ran toward the door.

"Just relax, boy. This will be your new home from now on." The mutant snickered.

"Let me out!" Lance yelled. He ran towards the door, only to have it slammed in his face. He banged his hands against the door until they were raw.

Lance, defeated, walked over to the bed and sat down. The metal coils could be felt through the thin fabric. He drew his knees up and

**Later that night**

"We searched everywhere! There's no sign of him or the mutant." Lucas said angrily.

The rangers had been searching for hours for Lance and the mutant, but they were nowhere to be found. Jen had stayed home, since she was to upset about the events earlier. She stayed home and search for him using the computer. Scan after scan showed no signs of him.

"It's hopeless, he's gone." Jen cried. She put her head in her hands. Katie came up behind her.

"We'll find him, Jen. It'll just take some time." Katie said. Katie hated seeing her best friend in pain. She pulled Jen into a hug.

"I would kill myself if anything happened to him." Jen said sadly.

Katie nodded. "I know. Get some sleep, Jen. You'll feel better tomorrow."

Jen smiled, but it faded away. Katie walked out of the living room, just as Wes walked in.

"She's taking it hard, Wes. See if you can make her feel better, huh?" Katie said.

Wes nodded. "I'll see what I can do. She's got a mind of her own, you know."

Katie laughed as she walked out. "Believe me, I know."

Wes walked up to her and looked in her eyes. They were red and puffed, no doubt from crying. "Just hold me, Wes." She said. Wes securely put his arms around her and held her tightly.

"Come on, let's get you into bed. You're beat." Wes said. He led her up to his room and closed the door. But Jen didn't go to bed. She stood by the sliding glass door and looked out. The moon was hidden by a curtain of clouds, making it darker then it was. Wes knew Jen was upset. There had to be something he could do to make her take her mind off of the events of before. "Jen, come to bed, it's late." Wes said.

Jen shook her head. "I can't. Lance is out there, somewhere. Cold and alone."

Wes put his arms around Jen. "Where doing everything in our power to find him. I know we will. He's a smart kid, Jen. If he could find me, then he can do anything. He's a born survivor." Wes consoled Jen. _'There's gotta be something I can do to take her mind off of him.'_ He thought

She was about to speak but Wes shushed her. He kissed her passionately, and held her close. Jen accepted his touch and melted into his arms. Wes led her over to the bed and laid her down gently. As Jen fell back against the mattress she wrapped her arms around his neck. Wes began kissing her torso as Jen slipped off his shirt. He placed one hand on the small of her back and pressed her against him. Jen slipped her shirt off as well.

Wes pulled a light sheet over their bare bodies. He caressed her skin lovingly as he heard Jen's sharp intake. His hand moved down to her leg as he pulled her into him. Jen gasped as they began to move in one fluent motion. Waves of ecstasy passed through them, then that wave crashed, and spread, causing their ecstasy to explode. As quickly as the ecstasy wave crashed, its waters receded.

Jen and Wes lay together under the sheets as their waves receded back into the darkness.

"I love you, Jen." Wes said. His breath was heavy.

"I love you, too." Jen said. She leaned up and kissed him. Wes lay his head down on her chest. He listened to Jen's heartbeat. It was rapid, no doubt from the moments before. Her breathing as fast as well, but soon slowed. Her breathing settled to a smooth intake and let out. Her heart slowed to a peaceful hum. Wes lifted his head up and saw her eyes closed in a peaceful sleep. A small smile was displayed on her face. Wes put his head down on her chest again and listened to her heart hum. It soon lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

_ch 6 up soon…_


	6. Cold and Alone

Disclaimer: I DO NOW own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all other non-PR characters…

Lance has been taken captive! This is his point of view…yes, its short but this leads up to the events that will occur in ch 7…

Ch 6 is up!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Cold and Alone**

****

He was cold and alone. Lance awoke with a shiver to feel cold springs against his back. He had spent a gruesome night in the stone room. The night air chilled the concrete making the room cold. Lance felt his stomach growl and remembered he hadn't eaten since dinner the pervious night. As if on queue, the small opening on the door opened.

"Here's some food, boy." The mutant's voice called.

"Thanks." He said quietly. It consisted of a sandwich and warm water. Lance took the sandwich. It was peanut butter and jelly. The filling was skimpy and the bread was stale, but it was edible. After eating it slowly, he drank the water. It tasted much like plastic, but he didn't care.

Lance then went back to the bed and drew up his knees. He tried to warm up, but the stone didn't help. _'Why did that mutant do that to me?_' He thought. Sounds of thunder rumbled outside as rain began to pour through the high window. A small white mouse found his plate and began to eat the crumbs.

"Hey little guy." Lance said. The mouse looked at him with big black eyes. "You're stuck here too, huh?" the mouse shifted its nose. "Yea, I know how you feel." He sighed again. The mouse stayed and continued eating his crumbs. "I wonder if I'll ever see them again." He said out loud. "Mom's probably worried to death. I want to see her again. I miss her so much. And Wes…" Lance trailed off. He thought about his past few days with Wes. From the moment he saw him to the moment he saw Wes stick up for him, and his mom. "Wes has become so much of a father for me. Too bad he isn't. I want him to be my dad." Lance said. "Besides, he loves Mom, and Mom loves him."

Lance listened to the rain pounded the concrete. Thunder rumbled as lightning flashed. Lance let a few tears slip out of his eyes as the thought of seeing his Mom and Wes again stayed with him.

Lance smiled to himself as the memories of Wes came to him. The first night he came to the past and Wes offered his bed to him. Wes gave up everything for Lance, then when his mom came back he did the same. The soccer game where Lance got a goal past him, then throwing his mom into the lake. Then walking in on his mom and Wes in Wes's room. He laughed to himself as he thought of the panicked look in his mom's eyes. A thought occurred to him.

"What will happen when we return to the future?" Lance said out loud. "I'll have to leave Wes."

Thunder banged loudly as Lance jumped and covered his ears. He was afraid of thunderstorms. But as the thunder died away, Lance took his hands away and listened to the echo of the storm through the walls. He watched the lightning flash and the thunder clashed. He remember something Wes told him nights ago when there was a storm.

_Lance jumped down the stairs at the sound of the thunder. He was going to get a drink when he heard it. Tears began flowing down his face and he was about to run up to his mom's room when someone called out his name. _

_"Lance? Is that you?" Lance saw Wes sitting on the couch watching the storm. _

_Lance sniffed. "Yea." _

_Wes looked at him curiously. "You okay?" Lance didn't answer as the thunder clashed and he covered his ears. Lance saw Wes motion for him to sit down and Lance did. "What wrong?" Wes asked. _

_Lance sniffed again. "I'm afraid of thunderstorms."_

_Wes smiled. "Why is that?" he asked. _

_Lance shrugged. "I don't know. I just keep thinking that it's going to get me. Lightning is coming to grab me but then it stops. The thunder is yelling at me like something's wrong." _

_Wes was silent. "I used to feel the same way when I was your age." He said. _

_Lance's eyes shot up. "Really? What did you do?" _

_Wes closed his eyes. "Just think about it. All thunder is clouds bashing each other, like they got into a fight. Lightning is just, well, light. The clouds are fighting and the lightning gets out of the way before one cloud hits another. By the time it's over everything's so quiet and peaceful. I wanted to go to that place and just sit and watch the storms. Their amazing and they seem to take your mind off of things, and inspire you. Now I watch them practically every time. All my problems just seem to disappear. Then I feel brave, and like I can do anything I set my mind to. Just think about it, Lance. Just think about it."_

Thunder roared again. But this time Lance didn't close his ears. He closed his eyes and let the flash in gulf him.

_"Lance," a voice said. "You need to stay strong." The voice was vaguely familiar. "We're waiting for you, Lance. Stay strong." _

Thunder banged again and Lance's eyes shot open. "I need to stay strong." He repeated the words. "It was Wes's voice." He told himself. "Wes needs me to be strong."

He sat down on the bed a new fire burned in his soul. "I'm not going back." He said. "I want to stay here with Wes. When I'm old enough I'm joining the Silver Guardians and helping people the way Wes helped me. That's what I'm doing."

Lance sat down on the coil mattress wondering if he'd ever get out of this place. But he smiled to himself as the thunder banged and the lightning flashed. It brought a warm sensation to him. He knew that he was going to get out of here; someone was going to get him, or he was going to escape. Thunder crashed, lightning lit up the room.

Suddenly Lance didn't feel so alone…

_ch 7 up soon…_


	7. Fear Returned

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR characters…

TheDreamerLady—NO! Lance won't be tortured! I'm not that evil! Just wait and see what happens!! This mutant captured him for a reason…and an old enemy returns…

Yes, this is short, yet again! You may hate me for the ending of this one as well...

So we finally heard what Lance's intake on this is…so what is going to happen?

Enjoy ch 7!

Steph

**Fear Returned**

****

Wes awoke the next morning and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His clock read 6:45am. He blinked a few times. The events of the night before came to his mind and he looked over to where Jen was sleeping silently. He smiled as he remembered the events of the previous night. They had made love. Wes sat there for a while watching her sleep. She seemed at peace for those moments. Jen had been worried to death about Lance being taken. Wes just took in her beauty. Jen's long brown hair was sprawled out over the pillow, a few strands hung in her face.

The sheet that was over her body had been removed and Wes saw, like he did, Jen got up at some time during the night and put some clothes on. She lay there in a t-shirt and sweatpants, the sheet draped over her legs and waist. Wes slowly got up, not wanting to disturb her from her sleep. He put on a shirt and a pair of socks. Not before he walked down stairs to eat, he took the comforter and placed it securely around Jen's body.

"Sleep well, Jen." He said as he tucked it around her shoulders. Jen stirred slightly and wrapped the comforter around her and rolled onto her side. Wes smiled and kissed her cheek. He watched as a smile crept across her face. Wes quietly walked across the room and exited the room, leaving Jen to sleep in for the morning.

**Later **

Jen opened her eyes to see a blur of red numbers. After blinking a few times, the clock read 12:01PM. It wasn't like Jen to sleep late, but she could have slept through an atomic bomb at that point. She had been up worrying about Lance for half of the night, then Wes came along. The events with Wes the night before made her smile. Jen got up and got dressed, then headed down to the kitchen.

She yawned as she saw Wes sitting at the table eating an English muffin with jelly and sipping some coffee. Mr. Collins was there as well. Jen almost didn't recognize him, since he wasn't dressed in his normal business suit. His hair wasn't neatly combed, and he was sitting in an old shirt and slacks. Mr. Collins looked up, saw her and smiled.

"Jennifer! Good morning! Sleep well, I presume?" he asked cheerfully.

"Same to you, Mr. Collins. Can't complain." Jen said.

He laughed. "Please Jen, call me Andrew." Jen nodded.

"This is a record for Jen, you know. She _NEVER_ sleeps this late." Katie piped up from across the room.

"And I though you were the early one." Wes added. "I was up at quarter to seven and you were still in 'dead mode.'"

Jen chuckled. "I was up half the night worrying about my son! Of course I'd be tired." Jen's face went soft at mention of Lance. Wes got up and walked over to her.

"Don't worry, Jen. We'll find him. Eric and Taylor went out all last night with the Guardians looking for him. The best thing you can do for him is to keep searching through the computer. You aren't invincible, Jen. Even Lieutenants need their sleep." Wes said.

Jen sighed. "I know. It's just those motherly instincts I guess."

Mr. Collins chucked. "I know how you feel, Jen. When Wes was injured by that mutant I felt like I had to protect him."

"Yea, and look what happened." Jen muttered. The group laughed, but Wes was silent.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

Jen shrugged and said innocently, "Nothing." She grabbed a cup full of orange juice and sat down by the computer. Wes silently shook his head.

"We've gotta find him." Wes said as he sat down in a vacant chair. "Jen'll go crazy if we don't."

His dad sighed. "He's a tough kid, Wes. He'll make it."

"Get's that from his dad." Jen said as she re-entered and put a bagel in the toaster.

"Who is his dad, anyway?" Mr. Collins asked. He saw Jen and Wes look at each other.

"Wes is Lance's dad. His pure flesh and blood." Jen smiled. The bagel popped out.

"He's something else of Wes's that's pure, too." Lucas muttered. Trip hushed him, Katie smacked the back of his head and Jen sent him a death glare.

"You mean, he's my grandson?" Mr. Collins said.

Jen nodded and Wes smiled. "Yes, he's your grandson, Dad."

Mr. Collins smiled to himself. "I have a lot of things to catch up on with him, then."

"You bet." Wes said. Jen exited and went back to the computer.

Wes silently shook his head as Jen returned to her perch at the computer and began what seemed to be the hundredth search she'd completed.

**Collins Estate: 5:30PM**

A frustrated Eric walked into the main foyer and threw down his hat. The Guardians had been searching all day for signs of Lance and the mutant. Eric walked into the kitchen and sat down.

"Rough day?" someone said. Eric looked up to see Lucas walk into the room.

"Yea. It's just pissing me off that we have no trace of them." He paused. "Wes anywhere?"

Lucas shook his head. "No. He took Jen out for a while, to clear her head. She's been on that damn computer searching for the past 5 hours straight. Eyes glued to the screen hoping for something to pop up." Lucas signed and sat down. "Hungry?"

"Starved." Eric replied.

"Pizza? Trip and Katie should be back anytime soon."

"Sounds great. I'm so hungry I can eat the ass out of a dead skunk." Eric said.

Lucas rolled his eyes. He got up and contacted Trip, telling him to pick up a pizza on the way home.

**Meanwhile**

Wes and Jen walked down the path through the park. Wes took her out for a while to get her away from the computer. She'd been sitting down for five hours straight doing scan after scan for her son.

"We'll find him, Jen. I promise." Wes said. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The couple sat down on the bench and watched the sun set.

"I know." Jen said quietly. She then put her head down on his shoulder. Wes put his arm around her shoulders and held her close. "I just can't help thinking he's out there somewhere alone and cold."

Wes smiled to himself. If there was one thing that he knew, Lance was a fighter, much like his mom. They were walking through the park and some kid was picking on a boy smaller then him. Wes smiled at this memory.

_"So did you really fight Ransik hand to hand?" Lance asked excitedly. Wes had told him of his final encounter with Ransik was a ' fight to the death'. _

_Wes laughed. "Yep. Then your mom decided to take him alone and ran off. Myself and the other rangers ran after her. When I arrived, I saw her shoot Ransik who flew back. His daughter, Nadira was lying on the ground. He finally saw that mutants could love and gave himself up." Wes said. Lance's eyes glowed._

_Wes and Lance walked a ways, when Lance stopped. _

_"Anything wrong, kiddo?" Wes asked. Lance didn't answer, only stormed off in the direction towards the swing set. Wes watched in curiosity. _

_"I said give me your ice cream money, Billy!" the older boy said. He seemed to be around Lance's age, but much bigger. _

_"I-I-I d-don't h-have any ice c-cream m-money, D-Drake." Billy stuttered. _

_"Tough for you then, Billy boy!" Drake raised his fist, only to have Lance step in his way and catch his wrist. _

_"Leave him alone." Lance said forcefully. _

_Drake got right up in Lance's face. "Oh yea, and who are you to stop me?" Drake challenged. "You wanna fight this wimp's fight, then let's go!" he yelled. _

_Drake's gang of boys began taunting Lance, but he didn't move. "Come on, chicken! Fight me!" Drake yelled. He shoved Lance. Wes watched in amazement by Lance's cool. "Chicken! Chicken!" Drake walked around Lance flapping his arms. He shoved Lance to the ground with a thud. "Your toast, kid!" Drake went to kick Lance, but he had other plans. _

_Lance jumped to his side and swept Drake's feet out from under him. Drake fell back and landed hard. He got up, only to see Lance standing, ready to defend himself. _

_"Had enough?" Lance asked. From 10 yards away, Wes smiled to himself. _

_Drake's face went hard. "Nope. I'm just getting started!" He jumped for Lance, but Lance easily dodged the bully's punches. Wes watched in amazement, as Lance never raised a fist. But Drake tired easily. Lance smiled, but was surprised as Drake came up behind him and put Lance in a chokehold. _

_On instinct, Lance grabbed his arm and tossed Drake easily over his shoulder. His fist stopped inches from Drake's face. Drake's gang ran away in fear as Drake cowered beneath Lance's knuckles. _

_"Now you'll know never to loose your cool, and not take money from other kids." Lance said. He stood back up and Drake ran away in fear. _

_Lance walked over to Billy. "You okay?" he asked the younger boy. _

_"I am now. Thanks a lot. Drake and his gang have been terrorizing me for a while now" Billy said. Just then his name was heard and Billy thanked Lance again and ran off._

_Lance heard Wes laugh. "Where did you learn that?" He asked in astonishment. _

_Lance smiled. "My mother."_

"He's a fighter, Jen. He'll make it." Wes said. He kissed her forehead. "Come on, let's go home."

The two walked off hand-in-hand as the sun set slowly behind them.

**The next afternoon**

It was all quiet around the Collins mansion when…

"We've got trouble! The mutant's back!" Wes came running into Jen's room as she was chatting with Katie. The girls bolted and ran towards the park where the mutant was attacking. They morphed and rode to where the mutant was.

Within minutes the rangers and the Guardians arrived on the scene. Jen jumped off and raced to where the mutant stood.

"Hold it right there! Your days of terror are over!" Jen aimed her blaster at the mutant's head. "Time Force! You're under arrest!" Jen said as she held up her badge.

"Ha! You make me laugh, Pink Ranger!" the mutant scowled.

"Where's my son?" Jen asked. The mutant said nothing. "Answer me! Where is he?" Jen yelled.

"You want your son back?" the mutant asked slowly. Lance was thrown down to the ground by cyclobots. "Come and get him."

"Mom! Wes!" Lance shouted. The mutant kicked him.

"Quiet, boy!" he commanded. Jen's temper rose.

"Don't you lay a hand on my son!" Jen bolted toward the mutant. "Chrono saber!" Her weapon materialized in her hand and she upper cut the mutant, causing sparks to fly out of his chest. He fell to the ground and cried out in pain. Lance got up and ran over to his mother who accepted him with open arms.

"Mom! Mom I'm so happy to see you!" Lance said. Jen had tears in her eyes.

"I was so worried about you." Jen held her son close as tears began to form a puddle in her helmet. Lance looked up to see the rangers standing a few feet behind them.

"Wes!" He called out and ran towards him.

"Lance! Don't you ever scare your mom or me ever again." Wes opened his arms to his son and held him close. "God, I'm so glad you're all right, son." Wes said. Lance's eyes shot open.

"D-did you call me son?" Lance asked.

"I call you dead!" a voice said. The rangers fell to the ground as a blast hit them hard. They looked up to see exactly who hit them.

"Oh my god!" Katie called out. The rangers stood frozen at their enemy, and Lance's kidnapper. Jen let out a silent gasp.

They were astonished, and scared at the same time.

"Long time no see, Rangers." He said. Evil pulsated in his red eyes. The gold plates of his body glistened in the afternoon sun. His mechanical voice sceeched the air.

Frax… was… back.

_ch 8 up soon…_


	8. Frax's Revenge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR characters…

Frax is back! That can only mean trouble! And when will Jen tell Lance about Wes?

To my wonderful readers: thank you all so much for the reviews! They always make my day! I love you guys all sooo much! Review as always!

Yes, I know its short, but its leading up to the big event were the rangers receive some unexpected help in capturing Frax yet again…

Ch 8 is up! Yahoo!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Frax's Revenge**

The robot laughed evily. "Yes, it is I! Frax! Happy to see me, are we Rangers?"

"But I thought Ransik destroyed your data bank! You were an ordinary robot afterward! Then your were destroyed after Doomtron was!" Trip exclaimed. He recalled how Ransik told the court of erasing Frax's memory.

"Yes, that wretch did! Ten painful years of struggling to recover! Some of my faithful Cyclobots found me and put me back together." He glanced in Jen's direction. "After I heard that the famous Lieutenant Jennifer Scotts of Time Force had a child, I knew this was my perfect way of getting my revenge! Kidnap the child and destroy the Rangers! The come and destroy the Silver Guardians! It's foolproof! And I'll start with you, Lieutenant!" He laughed evily as he threw a powerful blast towards Jen and the rangers.

They fell to the ground as it steamed. Jen cried out in pain as the other rangers did as well. The members of the Guardians that gathered around also fell to the ground.

Jen watched painfully as Lance struggled to get up. He had been caught in the blast as well. Lance struggled greatly as blood oozed from a gash in his arm. Jen looked at Frax who was laughing himself into a fit.

"Rangers, you are terribly slow! I'm so disappointed!" His mechanical voiced scratched painfully at their ears. "I thought you were going to make it a task for me to destroy you, but now it looks like I'll do this by hand!" He aimed for Jen again, but she was on her feet and fired her blaster at him. Sparks flew from his arm.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this! You won't harm Lance, if I have anything to do with it. But my question is why?" Jen said. She held her blaster point blank.

Frax laughed evily. "To re-write the future of course, Lieutenant. You see, if I destroy you all, then Time Force won't exist! Then I can make my robot army grow and robots WILL RULE THE WORLD!" He laughed as a barrage of blasts was sent towards the rangers. Jen was mad at this point and didn't even feel the sting against her as she charged towards Frax.

"Chrono saber to full power!" Jen aimed her weapon and fired at Frax. Her fire didn't seem to faze him.

"Silly Ranger." Frax mumbled as he kicked Jen hard in the stomach. She doubled over and rolled out of the way, desperate for a breath.

Wes ran over to her. "Jen! Oh god, are you okay?" He asked and helped her sit up.

"I'm…" _cough._ "fine." Jen said. She gasped heavily, no doubt from a few broken ribs.

Lance watched painfully as his mother gasped. _'She's done so much for me, she's helpless.'_

Katie yelled as Frax blasted her hard in the chest. _'Katie is like my second mother. I hate for her to be involved in this.'_

Lucas slammed into a concrete wall as it spidered out. _'Lucas his been so nice to me, taking me places and everything.'_

Trip flew across and landed on a roof of a car and rolled off. _'Trip has taught me so many things to help. He's been nice too.'_ Lance thought.

He hated being the only one that was so unhelpful. Eric landed hard against the ground and was kicked out of the way by Frax. _'Eric has been great too. Giving me tours and taking me places.'_

Just then Wes flew across and landed on a bench and rolled off, clutching his shoulder. Lance winced. _'Wes has been great. He's like a father to me. It's time to be a son to him.'_

Lance then saw Wes's chrono saber lying on the ground. His eyes grew fierce and he ran for the saber.

"You're finished, Rangers." Frax pointed his weapon at the rangers and fired. Jen turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blast to rip at her.

But instead she heard Frax scream and saw Lance fire the chrono saber. He leapt off the stairs and drove the saber into Frax's stomach. The robot jumped back as Lance fell, and the saber slashed. Sparks came from Frax. "No!" Frax called. A spray was sent over the place and tiny explosions erupted from all around Frax. "You'll pay for this, Rangers! You'll pay!" Frax said. He disappeared in a static cloud.

"He got away!" Lucas said as he got up. He kicked the ground as Trip shook his head. Katie looked at Lance who was lying on the ground.

"Lance!" Jen called as she ran over to him. "Lance, are you okay? God, Lance say something." Jen said. She was in hysterics.

"Five more minutes, please." Lance groaned. Jen laughed as Lance opened his eyes to see Jen's tearing.

"God, Lance. You scared me half to death!" Jen hugged her son, thankful he was okay. "Where did you learn to do that?" Lance looked at Wes who smiled shyly.

"I taught him, if that's okay." Wes said quietly. Jen smiled to him.

"I'm glad you did." Jen said. She laughed. "Come on, let's go home, huh?"

Lance smiled. "Home sounds good."

**Collins Estate**

Wes came walking into the kitchen to see Lance sitting on the peninsula and writing something. Lance looked at Wes

"Hi Wes." Lance said.

"Hey. How you feeling?" Wes asked. Lance shrugged.

"Better. My arm still hurts a bit, but I'll be okay." He paused. "Is Mom going to be ok?"

Wes sat down by Lance on the barstool. "She'll live through a few fractured ribs. Nothing she's had to deal with before."

Lance went back to writing. Wes curiously read the paper. "Whatcha writing?"

"Something for school." Lance said and continued writing.

Wes looked over Lance's shoulder and began to read it.

Lance grabbed the paper and held it against his chest, not letting Wes read it. "No! You can't read it yet. When it's ready."

Wes nodded. "Fare enough." He paused. "Want some pudding?"

"Sure, Wes." Lance said casually.

Meanwhile Jen watched from the staircase as Wes and Lance shared a bowl of chocolate pudding and were talking, smiles on both their faces. Wes took a finger full of pudding and put it on Lance's nose. Lance did the same thing to him. Jen rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"What do I get myself into?" She asked herself as Wes and Lance burst into laughter. Jen walked into her room and closed the door.

**In the living room**

Mr. Collins sat down on the couch with his paper and a cup of coffee. Lance was heard rummaging around with Wes in the kitchen, and Collins smiled to himself.

"Wes certainly has become attached to Lance. They've gotten to become such good friends, too." Collins said. "Just like his parents when they were here…" He trailed off. He turned around to see Wes and Lance throwing flour at each other. They were beginning to make some dough for cookies.

"What will happen when Jen and Lance return to the future?" Collins said. "Wes had to deal with having Jen return. I don't think he could bare with it again." Collins pondered and read another article.

**1 week later**

"Trip!" Katie called as he was thrown into a street post.

"Silly ranger! I defeated you once before and I'll do it again!" Frax said. "Cyclobots, DESTROY THEM!"

"Chrono sabers!" The rangers called.

"Quantum Defender, blade mode!" Eric said. The six rangers charged. Trip, Katie, Lucas and Eric took on the cyclobots as Wes and Jen ran towards Frax.

"Give it up, Frax! We will defeat you!" Jen called. Frax shook his finger.

"Don't count on it, Pink Ranger." Frax said as he threw a blast at Jen. Jen ducked and went into battle with Frax.

After a few minutes, Jen was also thrown clear across the street, only to caught by Wes.

"We'll finish this another time, rangers!" Frax disappeared in the static cloud.

**Collins Estate, 7:23PM**

"I can't believe it's taken this long to capture him!" Jen protested angrily. The rangers had spent a consecutive week fighting Frax and they hadn't made a dent in him. "It never took this long to capture a criminal!" Wes, Lucas, Trip and Katie sat down in the living room where Jen was giving one of her famous speeches. "We should have captured him when he first came back!" Jen yelled. "What went wrong?" Jen asked her team. They were silent. "Well?"

"He hit us hard, Jen." Trip said quietly.

"I don't CARE how hard he hit us!" Jen spat in his face. She looked in the eyes of her team. "We should have him in custody now and awaiting trial back home! The longer he's here in the past, the more people are going to get hurt. I don't want to see that happen!" Jen said.

Wes stood up. "Look, Jen. Just because you want revenge on Frax is no reason to pin this on us. It's taken us longer to capture a mutant, let alone Frax." Trip, Katie and Lucas looked at him.

Jen glared daggers at him. "I don't want revenge on Frax, I…"

"Don't give me that, Jen. I know well enough you want revenge!" Wes said strongly.

"What would make you think I want revenge?" Jen got up in his face. Wes's went hard.

"For starters, how about your son? Hmm? Because Frax kidnapped Lance, you want revenge. He threatened your son's life and you want him dead." Wes matched her angry tone.

"I am doing my job! I am protecting innocent loves by doing my job! My job is to capture him and bring him back!" Jen yelled in face.

In the doorway, Lance listened to his mother and Wes fight.

"You know damn well you want Frax dead!" Wes retorted. "Admit it, Jen! You want him gone!" Jen rolled her eyes and let out an angry breath. Wes was amazed. "Jesus Christ, Jen! How can you be so think headed?"

Jen glared at him. "You're calling me thick headed? Am I the only one around here who wants Frax to be taken in?"

Wes was mad at this point. "I want to capture him as badly as you do, Jen! If you had just captured him in the first time he resurfaced, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh really! If you hadn't left your post when he attacked the second time then we would have captured him!" Jen got right in his face, to the point where they could feel each other's breath on their face.

"Don't you try to pin this one on me, Jen! That wasn't my fault!" He retorted. "Just because you're hell bent on revenge doesn't mean you can blame it on me! It wasn't my god damn fault!" Wes said hotly.

Jen's face was red "It was your god damn fault and you know it! If…"

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop yelling! I'm sick of it!" Lance said above them as his eyes flooded with tears. Jen's head shot left and she watched Lance look at her, then ran up the stairs and she heard a door slam.

**Upstairs**

Lance ran up to his room and slammed the door shut. He hated hearing his mother and Wes fight.

"They love each other, so why are they fighting?" Lance said. He plopped down on his bed. "I hope they still love each other. I'm sure of it." Lance buried his face in his pillow and recalled the past events. But seeing them argue over something that was no one's fault was too much for him. He knew his mom and Wes were in love; there was no question in his mind.

But now he wasn't so sure…

_ch 9 up soon…_


	9. Star Light, Star Bright

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment ONLY…I do own all non-PR characters…

Lance saw Jen and Wes fighting…how will he react to this? And will Frax be caught soon?

**cmar**- We're going to see more of Frax's insanity within the next few chapters…bare with me!

The chapters will get longer…I know their short…but its information leading up to an event…

Enjoy ch 9!

Steph

****

**Star Light, Star Bright**

****

Lance watched painfully as his mother and Wes fought. He couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop it! Stop it! Stop yelling! I'm sick of it!" Lance said above them as his eyes flooded with tears. Jen's head shot left and she watched Lance look at her, then ran up the stairs and she heard a door slam. Jen looked at Wes.

"We'll finish this later." She said calmly and walked up to Lance's room.

When she arrived, Lance was heard quietly sobbing through the door. "Lance, can I come in?" Jen called. No answer. "Sweetie?"

"I don't care." His muffled voice came through the door. Jen slowly opened the door to see Lance sitting on his bed, and his face in his pillow sobbing lightly. He lifted his head and looked at her, eyes red.

Jen sat down on the side of his bed and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry you had to hear that, Lance." Jen said slowly. Lance didn't respond. "You have to believe me, I didn't mean the things to said to Wes." Still no response from Lance. "What's wrong?"

"Besides the obvious?" Lance asked smartly. Jen didn't respond.

"I deserved that." She admitted. Lance looked at her.

Lance sniffed heavily. He looked in his mother's eyes and saw sorrow. Lance knew she didn't mean what she said to Wes. It was out of anger. But something else was on his mind.

"It was stupid of the two of you to be fighting." Lance said quietly. "You two love each other and you still fought. You once told me that when you're in love, there's no reason to fight. But seeing you and Wes, I don't know what to think anymore."

Jen sighed heavily. "There's going to be a lot of things you won't understand, Lance. Not for a long time, at least. But love will be the most confusing. Love is…" Jen cut off trying to find the right word. "complicated." She said. "when I first met Wes I had no idea what to think. I was young and…"

"Stupid?" Lance suggested. Jen laughed slightly.

"Yes, stupid would be a good word to use." Jen said. Lance smiled. "Come here, kiddo." Jen held her arms wide open to Lance who graciously accepted his mother's hug.

"Mom?" Lance asked. "Do you still love Wes?" Jen didn't respond. Lance looked at her. "Please say yes, Mom. You two need each other and depend on each other."

"I don't know what to think anymore, Lance. I really don't." Jen said. Lance bowed his head. Jen looked at the clock, which read 9:36PM. "Get to sleep, Lance. You need your energy for tomorrow." Lance changed into his pajamas and lay down in his bed. Jen tucked the comforter around him, since to was going to be chilly tonight. Jen kissed her son goodnight and went downstairs to watch some TV.

**Later **

Lance couldn't sleep. He got up and looked out his window, to see a little lonely star in the sky. He looked out the window as the star shown over him.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish that I wish tonight." Lance completed the poem. "Please let my mom and Wes get back together. I know they love each other. I know that you can't grant everyone's wishes, but this is all I ask for. Please get them to love each other again. I know they do."

Lance watched the little star for a while, it's light dimmed for a brief moment, then glowed again.

**Wes's room**

Down the hall, Wes lay down on his bed and re-played his fight with Jen ten times over in his head. He knew she didn't mean the things she said, and even a deaf man could tell Jen wanted revenge on Frax. He had no doubt in his mind about that. But the most heart-wrenching experience Wes had to go through was seeing Lance come in and see Jen and Wes yelling at one another. It brought back to many memories of his parents fighting. They fought every night, about petty things. It was anything from a painting not being hung right on the wall to the divorce his parents wanted.

But if anything, they fought over Wes. His mother wanted him to become a doctor, like she was. His dad wanted him to become a businessman, like himself.

One night, however, all of his dreams and hopes were lost. His parents got into a major fight over something. His dad said some things and Wes's mom left. She did that a lot, but was usually back by morning. But that night was different.

His mother said she was never coming back, like she normally did. That night, she never did come back. His father had received a call about his wife being in a car accident. She was killed on impact. His father was forever beating himself for that.

When Wes heard the news, he made himself a promise. His promise was to find a woman he loved, have a few kids and never yell or argue with his wife. Wes didn't want to get a call saying that his wife had been killed in an accident. Wes didn't want to relive that tragic night.

But it was 20 years since she died on this night. A few hours ago, Jen and himself fought, only to have Lance intervene. It was gut wrenching for Wes to see that. But now Wes had a son. He had a woman he loved and would do anything to see her as his wife. He loved Lance and wanted to see him grow up into a proud young man and choose his own future.

But Wes had shattered any chance of getting back with Jen after yelling at each other. He loved Jen beyond all time, and seeing Lance standing there, a tear-stricken face, Wes knew he broke his promise.

"Mom, why did you have to leave me?" Wes asked. "I could use some advice right now." He sighed heavily. From downstairs the sound of a TV being turned on was heard, and Wes instantly knew it was Jen. "It's now or never."

Wes got up and went downstairs, hoping to make amends with Jen.

**Downstairs**

Wes walked down the stairs slowly and took a breath. He saw Jen downstairs in a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra. Her hair was down for a change and was gently spread over her shoulders. But as quickly as he saw it down, she put it up again and a loose ponytail. Jen began to rub her right shoulder and shifted her head down to her left shoulder. He watched her get up and walk into the kitchen where she took a washcloth and began to put some warm water on it. Wes took a breath again and watched her.

Jen stood at the sink, letting the warm washcloth rest on her shoulder. The warm water descended down her arm to her elbow and dripped back into the sink. From fighting Frax all those hours ago, she had developed a rather painful cramp in her shoulder and was desperately trying to relieve it. "You'd think I'd be smart enough to remember a heat pack." Jen muttered to herself as she let out a groan when she rolled her shoulder over, but was stopped when the pain shot through her lower back as well. "Great. That's all I needed." Jen mumbled. Jen re-heated the cloth and sat down on the couch yet again.

Jen bent her chin down to her chest and slowly brought her head to rest against the couch cushion. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, but her cramp didn't get any better.

"Doing that strains the muscle even more." Wes's voice reached Jen's ears as she turned around and saw him step out of the shadows.

"How long have you been there?" Jen asked dangerously.

"Long enough to realize you're hurt." Wes said. "If you'll let me, I'll help."

"What makes you an expert in pain relief?" Jen asked. Her mood softened slightly.

Instead of answering, Wes took her hand and led her up to his bedroom.

"Just relax. I'll be back in a second." Wes said. He went into his bathroom and opened up a cabinet.

Jen looked around the room. It wasn't too long ago that they slept in that same bed. It was last night actually. But it seemed different at that point. Jen was still mad at him for arguing with her, even though she knew she had said some inappropriate things as well. But if Wes could help relieve her knot in her shoulder and now aching lower back, she was willing to let him.

Wes immerged with a tube of Icy Hot cream.

"It'll help relax your muscle, Jen. You just need to rub it in." Wes said. Jen gave him an uneven look.

"All right." Jen said. Wes directed her to sit down on the edge of his bed. Wes got up behind her and knelt behind her, his knees brushed her lower back.

"It'll be cold, then it'll get hot." He said. Jen merely nodded. Wes put the cream on his hands and gently placed his hand on her lower back, but he felt her tense at the tip of his fingers. "Just relax, Jen. All you need to do is relax." Wes whispered in her ear. Jen closed her eyes and let Wes rub the cream into her back.

As Wes rubbed in the cream, Jen felt it go cold. A few minutes later it warmed up and was a soothing heat. Wes heard her let out a relieved breath. "Feeling better?" Wes said. His head was close to her neck to the point where she felt his breath.

"Yea." Jen's voice was barely above a whisper. Her eyes still closed. Wes's hands massaged her back as he felt Jen's uneasiness leave. She relaxed in his arms, as Wes sat down behind her. Jen felt his leg brush against her but disregarded it. The pain in her back soon subsided, leaving her shoulder as the only other option.

Wes put more cream in his hand and nonchalantly removed the right strap from her shoulder. He waited for Jen to protest, but she didn't. Her eyes still closed, but her face was relaxed. Wes watched her, as she relaxed into his touch. Wes wanted so much to kiss her and to say how much he loved her.

As the cream went cold, and Wes's hands massaged her shoulder. Jen felt overwhelmed by his touch. It was strong, yet so gentle against her. His soft hands worked magic to soothe her muscle. Jen let her head fall back and rested it on his shoulder. The cream went warm and her muscle soothed.

But Jen didn't want Wes to stop. She didn't trust herself to speak, knowing she's day something wrong to ruin their moment.

Wes knew that once her cramp was worked out she'd get up and go to her room. But he didn't want her to leave. He had a longing for her. Even though they had slept in the same bed only last night, it felt like an eternity for Wes. He longed to keep her in his arms. He thought of stopping, but his wanting got the best of him.

Jen felt the cream go hot, soothing her muscle even more. Jen's shoulders dropped as she relaxed completely into him. Wes felt Jen lean up against him, her soft skin against his chest. Wes's hand slowly crept down her arm and down to her hand. His fingers went between hers and he held her hand, feeling Jen's fingers enclose around his.

Wes was overwhelmed at the sensation of holding Jen again. He felt her hand enclose around his other hand and pull his arm around her waist. Her breathing was growing slightly heavier. Wes pulled her closer into him, not ever wanting to let go.

He nuzzled her neck slightly and felt Jen respond. Her head rolled to her left shoulder, leaving her neck fully exposed. Wes wrapped his arm around her completely. Jen turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. They were full of passion.

Wes watched her look into his eyes. His hand caressed her cheek and he kissed her in what seemed like an eternity. Jen happily accepted his kiss.

Once they broke apart, Jen lay her head down on his shoulder and felt Wes's arms wrap about her body. He felt her shiver. The temperate in the room dropped since Wes turned off the heat in his room, but he didn't want to leave Jen. He crept back to where the pillows were, with Jen at his side. She pulled the comforter around them and lay down next to him.

Wes smiled at the sight of Jen beside him. He took a piece of hair away from her face, letting the dim light reflect off of her face, giving Jen a radiant glow. Wes flicked off the light and snuggled close to Jen as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

Jen and Wes lay beneath the covers, enjoying each other's body heat.

"I love you, Jen." Wes said.

"I love you too, Wes." Jen responded. She yawned and Wes followed.

"Don't to that. It's addicting." Wes said as he yawned as well. Jen glared at him, but laughed. She kissed him lovingly.

Jen laid her head on his chest as Wes wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Her hand crept across his stomach and found his hand and she held it, feeling Wes's fingers wrap around hers.

Both fell asleep beneath the covers as the night wore on.

**Later that night**

Lance had been watching the star for the past few hours, waiting for something to happen. It had dimmed before then glowed. But that was hours ago. He repeated the poem over and over.

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish that I wish tonight…" Lance said again. The star dimmed again and Lance gasped.

He got up and quietly opened the door and went down to Wes's room. He slowly opened the door to see his mother and Wes asleep in each other's arms, with a smile on their faces. Lance's face lit up.

As quickly as he could without running he ran back into his room and looked out the window.

"Thank you so much, little star. You've done it. Mom and Wes are back together." Lance smiled. "Who says that wishes don't come true?" Lance asked himself as he lay down in his bed. He yawned and fell back asleep.

The little star that gleamed against its dark cloak shown brightly again, then slowly dimmed to a speck, then disappeared into the night sky.

_ch 10 up soon…_


	10. The Star of Venus

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own non-PR characters and ideas…

So Wes and Jen are back together again…but will their happiness last? Will Lance ever find out about Wes being his father? And what is Frax up to?

Ch 10 is up!

Enjoy!

Steph

**The Star of Venus**

****

**Quallstone Park**

"Time Force! You're under arrest!" Jen called. Her badge shown in the sunlight.

"Surrender now or we will be forced to shoot!" Katie ran up besides Jen.

Frax laughed menacingly. "Now now, Rangers. What makes you think I'll go down that easily!" Frax threw a blast at Katie and Jen. Both fell back a ways as the men ran up besides them.

"Jen, Katie, you two okay?" Lucas asked.

"Yea." Katie said.

"Never better." Jen agreed. Lucas shook his head.

"Watch out!" Trip's cry was heard as the Pink, Yellow and Blue rangers ducked the latest shot from Frax.

"Just give it up, Frax! We've brought you in once and we'll do it again!" Wes joined the rangers with Eric at his side.

"Never!" Frax said. "Cyclobots!"

Two dozen Cyclobots materialized in front of the rangers, blocking Frax from them. "DESTROY THE POWER RANGERS!" Frax called. The cyclobots charged.

"Chrono saber!" the rangers called for their weapons and began to fight off the cyclobots while Jen charged for Frax. Eric called for his weapon as well.

"Hold it right there!" Jen called as she sliced Frax with her saber, causing a spray of sparks to fly from his arm.

"You're going to pay dearly for that, ranger." He evily looked at Jen and kicked her in the chest. She countered his attack and swept his feet out from under him. As Frax struggled to get up, Jen gasped for breath.

"Do you surrender?" Trip said as he ran up to Jen and helped her up.

"Never! I'll be back!" Frax disappeared in that same static cloud.

Jen sighed angrily as the rangers made their way back home.

**8:30PM: Collins Estate**

"We just can't beat him!" Jen exclaimed at the dinner table. Mr. Collins had asked how the battle had gone. It was the normal dinner topic. "Whenever he's weakened, he retreats. Then he's back twice as strong."

"He has to have a weak spot. We just need to figure out where it is." Trip followed up her statement.

Lucas eyed him. "Do you have any idea?" he asked.

Trip smiled. "As a matter of fact, I do actually."

"THEN TELL US!" the four rangers exclaimed at him.

Trip took a breath and began. "I see it this way. If you remember the last time we were here, Frax had a trixyruim crystal…"

"Tell me something we don't know!" Jen butted in.

"Let me finish!" Trip said. Jen closed her mouth. "As I was saying, he had a trixyruim crystal. Remember that Doomtron and Frax both had a crystal and were connected to one another. Once the one in Frax was destroyed, then Doomtron's was destroyed as well. So the way I see it, Frax could have only gotten the newest crystal from one place." Trip stopped. Jen snapped her fingers.

"Time Force! I had forgotten about the new crystal they were creating! It has the power to help heal!" Jen smiled. "That's the reason that mutant Frax sent in to set off the security, so he could get the crystal! It's all beginning to make sense!"

Wes looked at the sight of Jen. She was happy to have finally figured out a piece of the puzzle.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Lance piped up. He had been sitting at the table as well, listening to the conversation. Jen had forgotten he was there. "Why did Frax kidnap me?"

"To drive me into insanity." Jen stated. "He wanted me to die trying to get you back. Then he'd be able to take over the world, since Time Force would have never existed. Then he'd be ale to fulfill his dream of a robot ruling world."

"That was until you gave him a slap on the back." Wes smiled.

"Yea." Lance said brightly. He took his fork and reenacted the past few battles where Lance sliced Frax with Wes's chrono saber.

"Lance…" Jen said sternly. "Don't play with your food." Jen said as she took another spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Wes had an evil smile on his face. Jen noticed this instantly. "Don't even think about it, Wes."

Wes snapped his fingers. "Drats! Foiled again by the madam fortress!" Lance and the rangers erupted into laughter as Jen rolled her eyes and got up.

"If you'll excuse me, I want to get some research done on the new crystal, see if there's a way to destroy it." Jen stated. She nodded at Mr. Collins then left.

Wes shook his head. Katie began to giggle. "Leave it up to Jen to ruin our fun." She poked Wes in the arm. "This is what you'll have to deal with."

"Don't remind me." Wes said as he excused himself. He cleared his plate and a little while later went up to his room where Jen sat diligently at the computer.

**10:30 PM: Wes's room**

Wes walked into his room to see Jen sitting on the bed typing away at a laptop that was perched on her lap.

"Leave it up to you to ruin my fun, huh?" Wes smiled as he lay down on his bed next to her.

"I…" Jen began.

"Have a job to do, I know." Wes bobbed his head to one side. Jen threw him a lopsided look.

"I wasn't going to say that, smart ass. I was going to say that I think I found some information to help us stop Frax, but am not sure. I'll have to show the information to Trip later to confirm it. I found small bits and pieces, but Time Force has more information then I have access to."

Wes just shook his head. "What ever you say, Jen. What every you say."

Jen closed her laptop after she saved the files and put it on the side table. She got up and grabbed a sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, then headed towards the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later she immerged from the bathroom wearing shirt and pants. But after trying to get it on, she realized she shirt was too small for her. Wes on the other hand had a different opinion.

He lay down on the bed and propped his head up on the pillow. Jen walked out in the small shirt, which complimented her figure greatly. Wes had a smug smile on his face. Jen looked at him and instantly knew what was on his mind.

"What's that face for, Wes?" Jen asked, even though she all ready knew the answer.

"Nothing." He shrugged innocently. His smile remained on his face. "You're looking good, that's all."

Jen climbed onto the edge of his bed and crawled up onto his lap and placed her arms around her neck and looked down into his eyes and smiled. "I think I know exactly what's on your mind, Wes." She said playfully. Jen ran her finger from his abdomen and slowly ascended up his chest until her finger was below his neck. She pressed his chin up slightly and kissed him deeply.

"I'm beginning to think you wore that shirt for a reason." Wes said. She kissed him again.

"Maybe." Jen kissed him deeper and let her tongue pass his lips until she felt his caress her tongue.

"Someone wants attention, don't they?" Wes asked. Jen's eyes narrowed.

"Possibly." Jen answered. Wes kissed her more passionately and slowly slid his hand up under her shirt and up her back lovingly.

Jen moaned slowly as Wes kissed her torso generously while caressing her stomach and slowly moving up her frontal body.

Wes rolled over on top of Jen as they two continued their exploration of each other. He heard her breathing grow heavier as they continued. He stopped and looked at her with a smile on his face, and she had the same.

"You really want this, don't you?" Wes asked.

Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Definitely." Wes let out a short breath and he kissed her again.

_"Lieutenant Scotts, do you read me? I repeat, Lieutenant Scotts! Are you there?"_ a voice called.

"What the hell is that?" Wes muttered. His face was buried in her neck.

"It's Time Force. They're trying to contact me." Jen muttered as he caressed her. A hint of a moan was in her voice.

"Disregard it, Jen. They can leave a message." Wes said. He didn't want her to leave, considering they were enjoying their time together.

But that persistent voice rang out again. _"Lieutenant! Please answer me! This is Officer Malian. I have the information you wanted."_ Jen groaned as she pushed Wes off of her. He had a twisted face. He was annoyed of the interruption, and something else shown on his face...

Jen groaned as she got up and went over to the computer.

"Lieutenant Scotts to Officer Malian. Go ahead."

The officer saw Wes sitting on the bed, and he instantly acknowledged him. "Lieutenant Collins."

Wes however was overtaken by the officer knowing his name. Wes nodded in confusement.

"Lieutenant, I have some more information from Captain Logan on the fifth trixyrium crystal."

Jen smiled. "Excellent. Is that all, officer?" Jen tried not to sound too pushy.

"Yes, ma'am. It was sent to your hard drive on the computer." The officer said. Jen nodded.

"Thank you, Officer. Scotts out." Jen said as she disconnected the line.

"What was that about?" Wes asked.

Jen sat back down next to him. "About the latest trixyrium crystal from Time Force. He sent the files to me. I'll take a look at them tomorrow." Jen said. Wes took her hand and smiled.

"Now, where we?" Wes asked playfully. Jen smiled to him.

"Not tonight. We need our energy for tomorrow. I have a feeling that Frax will make a move." Jen said.

Wes groaned. "It's always tomorrow." Wes said to himself. Jen rolled over.

"What did you say?"

Wes shrugged. "Nothing of importance."

Wes lay down and turned off the light. Both fell asleep, but as the night wore on, a think fog fell over Silver Hills.

**Somewhere**

"Soon, I will have my revenge." Frax muttered. "Soon the world will be mine." He looked down the rows of his robot servants. "I have a plan that will be very effective on your part…" he cut off and laughed insanely. "and deadly on my part."

The rows of Cyclobots didn't move. "I want you to find me the boy and bring him back to me. His escape wasn't part of my plan but it will form to be very useful and work to my advantage." Frax said. "I want the boy to be brought to me directly…"

His cyclobot gang nodded and began to file out while a ground of about ten went out into the city in search for Lance.

"And when I have the boy, he can release the crystal's energy, giving me an unlimited amount of power!" He looked at the violet crystal that lay in a case, a violet light shined inside of it.

The moon came out from behind its curtain and shined on Frax as his insane laugh pierced the night air.

**The next afternoon**

"Jen, I've found something!" Trip said excitedly. Jen came trotting into the computer room with Trip at the controls.

"Well? What is it?" Jen asked.

She looked at the computer, a bright smile on her face.

**Silver Guardian Headquarters**

Wes and Eric walked down the hallway to Wes's office to look at some new applicants.

"So Wes, how are you and Jen hitting it off?" Eric asked.

Wes smiled. "It's going good, actually. We're going out sometime this week. But you know Jen, she doesn't want to go anywhere until we hear something from Frax."

Eric took a magnetic dart from Wes's drawer and aimed it at the board on the side of a filing cabinet. "Right. That's Jen for you." He threw the dart and it landed just on the outside of the board.

"Speaking of girls, how's Taylor?" Wes asked.

"She's fine. Why do you ask?" Eric threw another dart. "Bullseye!" he shouted in triumph.

Wes laughed. "Because she applied for the Silver Guardians." Eric jumped out of his seat.

"What?" He asked in astonishment. "You're shitting me."

"Nope. See for yourself." Wes handed him the papers. Eric read them and leaned back in the chair.

"I don't believe it." Eric said. He slapped his hands over his eyes.

Wes chuckled to himself. "I think I know where you're going to be for lunch."

Eric threw him a glare and rolled his eyes. "How is the search for Frax going?" He was happy to change the subject.

Wes shrugged. "Don't know. I woke up this morning and Jen was gone as usual."

_"Wes, you there?"_ Jen's voice came over his morpher. Wes threw Eric a lopsided look.

"Speak of the devil." Wes mumbled. "Yea, Jen. Go ahead."

_"Trip has found some information on the crystal. You better get over here. Bring Eric with you as well."_

"Right. We'll be right over."

**Collins Estate: 4:30PM**

Wes, Eric, Katie, Lucas, Trip, and Jen were sitting around the computer perched on the table.

Trip smiled as he brought up a file. "It's some research Malian sent over, about the new crystal. This crystal was nicknamed the Star of Venus. It's name came from the Roman goddess, Venus. She was the goddess of beauty and love. According to legend, she was the most beautiful goddess. This crystal has the power to help heal untimely incidents, like an officer who comes in contact with a dangerous chemical. It can cure anything from a paper cut to a serious mutation of some sort."

"Wow." Eric stated blandly. He slapped Trip on the shoulder. "Nice work, Trip."

"Only problem is that it hasn't been tested yet. There's no one willing to go through with a mutation and have it tried out." Trip explained.

"Let's hope we don't have to worry about it." Jen paused. "How's it activated?"

Trip scanned through the data. He had a blank look upon his face. "I-I don't know. It doesn't say."

Jen held a button down on the consol. "Search. Star of Venus activation." The computer buzzed and beeped.

A box popped up. _"File not found."_ The computer said.

Jen held the same button. "Search. Trixyrium crystal: activation."

The computer showed the files of the other four crystals. Each had a way to be activated, but under the file for the Star of Venus, nothing came up.

"Strange. You'd think that Time Force would develop a way to activate it. It says it's an active crystal…I don't get it." Katie shook her head.

"Does Time Force have anymore information on it?" Lucas asked.

"Not that we have access to." Trip said. He saw the look on Jen's face, she was nervous about something

Jen took a deep breath. "I think I know someone who would know." Jen said.

Trip looked at her and knew exactly who she was thinking of.

**Later**

Jen took a deep breath as she sat down in front of her computer. She typed in a coded address and the screen paused. It blinked and a man's face was seen through the screen.

"Jennifer?" He asked.

"Hello Alex." Jen said. She was calm on the surface, but inside she was shaking.

Alex blinked. He hadn't spoken to her in what seemed like ages. The last time they had spoken was when she was preparing Lance to go back in time. He was the one that had programmed the ship and sent him off. He leaned back in his chair.

"What can I help you with, Jennifer?" He asked. His voice was soft.

Jen took a breath. "I was wondering what you could tell me about the Star of Venus."

Alex sighed and put his hands together. "The Star of Venus is a powerful crystal. It can help heal injuries that could be…fatal."

"Yes, I know that, but how is it activated? The Pastel crystal is put together. Then a yellow light shines and the crystal is complete. But the Star of Venus has no activation procedures." Jen said.

Alex was silent. He knew that Jen would be asking this. He knew how it was activated, but he couldn't tell her.

"Alex, if you know, please tell me." Jen pushed. He didn't say a word.

"I cannot tell you." Alex shook his head. Jen was frustrated.

"Please, Alex! I need to know." Jen kept her voice monotone, but strong.

"I'm sorry." Alex said. Jen sighed angrily. "The Star of Venus is a heavenly peace, but at a mortal price. Be careful, Jennifer." He cut the line leaving static on Jen's screen.

"Damn it, Alex! Why can't you just tell me?" Jen muttered.

From outside the room Wes had heard everything Jen said to Alex. He saw how tense she was after talking with him.

But there was something that Alex had said that stayed in his mind. _The Star of Venus is a heavenly peace, but at a mortal price._

What did that mean?

**Collins Estate: 2:45am**

_The Star of Venus is a heavenly peace, but at a mortal price._ Wes stood outside on the balcony as Alex's words repeated over and over in his head.

"What does that mean?" Wes whispered to himself. He again repeated the words. _The Star of Venus is a heavenly peace, but at a mortal price._ He had been trying to figure out it out ever since he had heard the conversation between Jen and Alex. Something in Alex's tone said trouble was coming.

Wes sighed and he shivered. The moon was out. Wes's shadow was cast onto the balcony. He had come outside in only sweatpants, and nothing covering his upper body.

**Inside**

Jen rolled over onto her side. Even since her conversation with Alex, something had been troubling her. As the moon came from behind a cloud a shadow was cast into the room. Jen looked outside and saw Wes standing on the balcony. She didn't even hear him get up and go outside.

_'What the hell is he doing outside at this time, especially at this temperature?'_ Jen asked herself.

She picked up the wool quilt that she was under and went out onto the balcony.

Wes was lost in thought as he shivered again. It was 36 degrees out and he was outside in a pair of boxers and sweatpants. Wes sniffed and rubbed his arms to keep warm, only to feel a warm blanket and a pair of arms go around his waist and shoulders. The blanket wrapped around him. Wes turned around to see Jen standing there.

"Something on your mind?" She asked.

"Naa, just thinking." Wes said.

"About?" Jen inquired.

Wes shrugged. "Nothing."

Jen heard a hint of uneasiness in his voice but figured it was just the cold.

"Come on, you're freezing, let's get you back inside and warmed up." Jen said as she walked backward, the blanket still held the two in a tight hug. Wes walked into the warm room and into the bed. Jen crawled over to her side and lay down. Wes snuggled close to her trying to warm up. Jen pulled the heavy comforter around them as Wes rested his head on her chest. Jen wrapped her arms around his cold body in an attempt to warm him up.

As Wes did warm up, he found himself drifting into a peaceful sleep, but he heard Alex's words clearly in his head for the last time.

_The Star of Venus is a heavenly peace, but at a mortal price..._


	11. Mutation of the Heart, part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR characters and ideas…

So what is this Star of Venus? What will it's power become and can the rangers handle it? Who goes back in time to help them? All will be told in this chapter!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Mutation of the Heart, part 1**

**Quallstone Park**

It was a cool evening in Silver Hills. Jen and Wes walked hand in hand down the park path. It was Saturday, which meant their weekly walk around the park. The couple stopped a ways at a bench and sat down to look out into the lake.

Wes looked over at Jen who seemed quite content. Her face shown in the sunlight that reflected off of the lake. Jen caught him staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

Wes chuckled. "Nothing, except you were gazing off into space. For a second I thought you might lift out of our galaxy."

Jen rolled her eyes. She scooted closer to Wes who put his arm around her shoulders. He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"It's been the perfect day." Wes stated. Jen smiled in agreement.

"A good breakfast then a movie. A trip to the boardwalk, lunch, then a walk in the park." Jen sighed. "I don't know how life could be more perfect." Her voice was soft.

Wes smiled slightly and looked at her. The red and pink rays from the sun made her face glow with brilliance. "Yea, it as nice to get away from everything for once." He looked in her eyes and kissed her. They broke it as Jen put her head down on his shoulder.

The two watched the sun set behind the lake for the rest of their evening. It was, for lack of a better word, perfect.

**That evening**

Katie, Trip and Lucas were sitting around the living room. They were chatting contently as the front door was heard opening and closing.

Katie shushed them as Jen and Wes walked in, smiles on their faces. They continued to talk and walk up the stairs. This brought a smile to Katie's face.

"It's nice to see them together. After everything they've been through." Katie stated.

"Yea." Lucas agreed. "It's nice to see Jen happy. She was a wreck after she left Wes. But when Lance was born, Jen changed."

Trip, however, had a different thought. "But when we catch Frax, we'll have to return to the future, won't we?"

Katie and Lucas's grins vanished. The three rangers knew this would happen.

"I know this may sound selfish, but I really do hope that we…don't catch Frax. I really don't want to leave." Trip said. Lucas and Katie just stared at him.

"I know." Katie said.

Lucas pondered on a thought. "What will happen with Lance? I know he's originally from the future. After the time he's spent with Wes, do you really think he'll want to leave?"

Katie shook her head. "I don't know. Jen hasn't talked to Lance about it, yet."

Trip was confused. "She hasn't told him yet?" he paused. "Lance doesn't know that Wes is his biological father?"

**From behind a wall**

Lance listened intensely from outside the door. He had heard Katie say something about him. He was going to go in and say something, but he wanted to hear what they said.

"Lance's grown so attached to Wes." Katie said.

Lucas's voice faintly reached his ears. "I know he's originally from the future. After the time he's spent with Wes, do you really think he'll want to leave?"

"I don't know." He heard Katie say.

Trip's voice piped up into the conversation. "Jen hasn't told him yet?" His voice sounded confused.

"Told me what?" Lance whispered to himself. As almost of Trip heard him, his next question shocked Lance.

"Lance doesn't know that Wes is his father?" Trip said. Lance gasped loudly then slapped his hand over his mouth.

**Inside the room**

Trip heard the fast intake of air from behind the wall. A vision came into him.

_Lance was sitting just behind the wall, his hand concealed his mouth. _

_"Wes is my…father?" he asked quietly._

"Yes, Lance. He is your father." Trip said loudly. Katie and Lucas looked at him with confused eyes. Trip pointed to the wall by the door. Lance slowly immerged from it. His face was in dismay that he had been caught eavesdropping, and shocked to find out about Wes.

"Is he really my dad?" Lance asked quietly.

Just then the sound of footsteps where heard coming down the stairs. Jen walked into the living room with a smile on her face, but at the sight of her team, it quickly vanished.

"Guys, is everything all right?" Jen asked. Katie and the boys were sitting on the edge of their seats.

Wes walked in with the same expression on his face but he lost it quickly.

"What's going on?" Wes asked.

Lance had tears in his eyes as he looked at his mother…with his father right behind her. His voice was quiet.

"Is Wes my father? My real father?" Lance asked hopefully. Jen gasped.

She looked at her team, then at Wes. "I think it's finally time to tell him, Jen." Wes's voice reached her ears.

Jen drew in an unsteady breath. "Yes, Lance. Wes is your biological father."

Lance was happy, but anger was seen in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?" Lance asked.

Jen gawked at his question. "Believe me, honey, I wanted to but…"

"But nothing!" Lance's voice was harsh. He shook. "You lied to me. You lied to be about Wes, you lied to me about Kevin…what else don't I know about?"

Jen bowed her head. "Lance, you need to listen to me." She said. "I did it for your own good." Jen's eyes filled with tears to see her son in dismay.

"No you didn't!" Lance yelled. Jen put her hands on his shoulders, but he forcefully shoved them off.

Lance turned to her. Anger and hurt shown through his tear filled eyes. "I hate you." His voice was harsh.

"Lance, please…" Jen choked on her tears.

"No! This is a lie! My whole life is a lie!" Lance yelled. Jen tried to reach for him, but he ran. "Leave me alone! I hate you!" Lance called as Jen was at his heels as he fled for the door.

"LANCE! WAIT!" Jen called. She stopped on the porch as he ran off. A crack of thunder rumbled overhead as lightning flashed. Jen saw him run through the raindrops as she took off after him, but he ran outside the gate. Lighting was flying around like crazy as Jen chased after him. Wes watched from the porch. He saw something in the sky and bolted after Jen.

"Jen! Get down!" He tackled her a bolt of lightning hit a tree and a limb fell, barely missing her head. She landed face first into the concrete and felt warm blood trickle down her forehead.

"No!" Jen cried. She watched Lance's shadow run farther away, then she passed out.

**In a dark alley way**

Lance was hurting from running. He twisted his knee in the process. He laid his back up against a wall as he slowly slid down it. He sniffed heavily due to a cool temperature of 68 degrees and wet clothes.

He drew in deep breaths. "What have I done?" he whispered to himself. As he felt himself drift into sleep, a figure stood in front him, and the rain stopped pelting against his face.

"Lance…" the voice said. All Lance saw was glowing red eyes, then he blacked out.

**Later **

Jen awoke to feel a cool cloth against her forehead and a bandage on her head as well. She shut her eyes to the annoying light of the lamp.

"Easy Jen. Just relax." A voice said. Jen recognized the voice to be Wes. "Try not to move. You have a slight concussion. Just relax." Wes's voice soothed her.

"Lance." Jen said.

"Gone. He ran after you fell." Wes said. Jen turned her head to one side.

"God no." Jen whispered. She turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut.

"We'll find him Jen. It'll only be a matter of time." Wes said.

Jen felt herself drift back into sleep.

**Somewhere in Silver Hills**

Lance sniffed and sneezed. He looked around to see himself in a cell with cold walls.

_Knock knock. _Someone was outside the door.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"I'm a friend of your parents." A male voice said. "I have some food for you."

Lance got up wearily and opened the door for the man. He held out a tray full of food to Lance who graciously accepted it.

"Thanks." Lance said to the man. He seemed of late 40's with thinning gray hair and thick glasses. He wore a brown trench coat. "What's your name?" Lance asked.

The man smiled. "Doctor Ferix."

Lance smiled at the friendly face. "Thanks for helping me."

Dr. Ferix sat down next to Lance. "It was no problem." The man paused. "But there is something I need you to help me with."

Lance shrugged. "Sure. Name it."

"I need you to tell me how to activate the Star of Venus." Ferix said.

Lance was silent. "I don't know how."

"Surely your parents told you something about it." Ferix pushed. Lance still shook him head.

"Nope." His voice was uneasy. Ferix eyes him suspiciously.

"Very well. I will bring you more food later."

Dr. Ferix left with a dissatisfied grin.

**In the hallway**

"I think the boy does know something about it." Ferix mumbled to himself. He craned his neck to one side and a sound of snapping was heard.

"I need to get out of this." Ferix mumbled yet again. He walked down a flight of stairs and into a lab. Cyclobots worked hastily to put a robot together. "Soon my creating will be complete." Ferix mumbled. He took off his glasses.

Ferix stepped into the light and a loud ripping sound was heard. Ferix had removed his skin to reveal a large metal body.

Frax had disguised himself in his human form, with a protoplasmic skin. He took a device off of his mouth and his mechanical voice pierced the night air.

Frax slowly walked over the Star of Venus that lay undisturbed from its glass prism. "Soon the powers of the Star will be mine!" Frax laughed evily as the night wore on.

A violet glow came from inside the Star.

**The next morning**

Jen awoke to a pressure developing in her head. She blinked a few times and opened her eyes wide. The bedside clock had read 11:56am. Jen slowly eased up out of bed and made her way down to the kitchen.

When she walked in, the rangers were huddled around the table, talking happily. Wes noticed Jen instantly. She had a look of confusion on her face.

He smiled sweetly. "Morning Jen." He got up and kissed her hello. He was obviously in a good mood, even after Lance had run away.

"What are you all so happy about?" she asked.

Trip piped up. "Time Force is sending us help to capture Frax. They should be arriving any minute!"

"And get Lance back." Katie added quickly.

"Who?" Jen asked.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jen and the rangers slowly walked out front.

A small yellow time ship landed on the driveway. Out walked three officers.

"Any idea who they are, Jen?" Lucas said.

Jen just shrugged and shook her head.

The officer in the center recognized Jen immediately. "Lieutenant Scotts!" he called.

The three officers stopped and sharply saluted.

Jen responded with a salute. "At ease." The officers went into rest position. "You are our back up?"

The officer in the center spoke again. "Negative, Lieutenant. Your back up team is waiting in the time ship under heavy guard. Awaiting permission to fetch them, ma'am."

Wes watched in amazement at the officers reply. So crisp and well respective/

"Granted." Jen said. The officer nodded and they returned to the ship.

A few moments later, a young woman in jeans and a t-shirt with bright pink hair dashed out of the ship.

"Hey guys!" Nadira screamed as she ran up into Lucas's arms and kissed him happily.

Jen and Katie smiled at the reunion. Wes, however, gawked. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Long story." Trip said. Wes watched Jen's face harden as the next person walked out of the time ship.

Jen didn't know what to think. His black leather had been removed, but he was in white pants and a jacket covered his upper body. But his metal faceplate that hid his mutated face was still there.

He walked up, stepping heavily. "Hello, Lieutenant. Long time no see." His voice was neutral, but a friendly smile passed his face.

Ransik…was…back.

_ch 12 up soon. _


	12. Mutation of the Heart, part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do down all non-PR characters and ideas…

**cmar**- the outfit I put him in is my idea of a standard prisoners outfit. Btw, thanks for the spelling correction! Yes, I know id make sense for Ransik to look human now, but just wait, ive got plans for him…

Jen is in for the biggest surprise of her life… review as always!!

Enjoy!

Steph

**Mutation of the Heart, part 2**

****

"Hello, Lieutenant. Long time no see." Ransik said. His voice was neutral, but a warm smile spread across his face.

"Ransik." Jen said. Wes noticed her voice was a bit edgy, and she was extremely tense.

"We've been sent here by Time Force to help." Nadira said. She was still in Lucas's arms as he held her. A smile was plastered on Lucas's face.

Wes looked at Nadira. She was still skinny, but had became slightly muscular from the last time he saw her. She was dressed in a…Time Force uniform?

"I was hurt by Frax many years ago. You must believe me when I saw that I want him off of the streets as much as you do, Lieutenant." Ransik said.

The rangers, as well as the three officers, looked at Jen. Her eyes were tense.

"I also want to help your son." Ransik added. "I love Nadira with all my heart, and I would hate to see her in the same position as your boy."

Jen exhaled slowly. "If you want anything out of this…" Jen began. Ransik stopped her.

"The only thing I want out of this, Lieutenant is your trust and friendship." He paused. "Please."

Jen looked into his eyes, searching for a flaw. But she found nothing. "If you do anything to jeopardize this mission, I'll see to it personally that you are put into cryogenic detainment for life. With no chance at parole, and you'll never see your daughter again." Jen's words were hostile.

"Agreed." Ransik didn't hesitate.

"Katie. See to it that Ransik is given a place to stay." Jen seemed calmer.

"Right." Katie walked toward the three officers holding him, and led Ransik to a spare room.

Just before Jen entered the house, the turned to Ransik yet again

"Thank you for your concern about Lance. If this mission succeeds, I'll see to it that your record be cleared and you are given a second chance at a life." Jen said.

Wes, Lucas, Katie and Trip were flabbergasted at Jen's remark.

She turned on her heel and entered the house.

**Later**

Jen stood outside overlooking the sunset. The events of before were still stuck in her head.

Ransik wanted to help. He wanted to capture Frax. He wanted to help get Lance back.

Ransik.

The one mutant she despised above all wanted to help her. Ransik wanted to **help**. Not cause destruction and destroy Time Force. He wanted to see that Frax is put away…and Lance is safely back with Jen.

Jen shook her head and sighed. A noise of a door closing and footsteps were nearing her spot. She turned around to see Eric, Lucas, Katie, Trip, and Wes walking towards her. Nadira was also with Lucas. Ransik walked next to his daughter. Mr. Collins walked next to Wes.

Jen raised her chin. "Let's get down to business."

The group sat down in chairs around a fire pit. A fire roared as Jen began to speak.

"Frax has taken Lance, and he has hurt civilians. He must be stopped at all costs." Jen stated the obvious. Ransik watched here with intense eyes. She followed is gaze with one of her own.

"Katie, bring Ransik and Nadira up to date on the current situation." Jen said. "I'll be back in a few moments."

Wes knew something was up with Jen. He had seen the look Ransik and her exchanged. Wes watched her walk away as Katie began to speak. He slowly got up and followed her. She walked into the maze and wondered aimlessly. She came to the end finally. He let the spot overlooking the ocean. She leaned up against the balcony, until the sound of leaves crunching made her turn around. Wes stood in the path of the maze.

"Jen, you okay?" Wes asked. Jen shook her head.

"I don't know." She mumbled. Jen bowed her head slightly. Wes wrapped his arms around her and he felt her rest into him.

Wes looked out over the horizon. His words were quiet. "It is Ransik being here? Is it the fact that he wanted to help us and Lance?" Jen didn't answer him.

Jen sighed. "It's just…weird. First he acts all evil." She stopped. "Now he's…" Jen trailed off. She was too mixed up with reality.

"Working to stop the one thing he created." A voice said behind the two.

Jen turned around to see Ransik standing there. His face was hopeful. "I am truly sorry about your son, Lieutenant." He paused. "But I am asking for your trust in this matter. I can and will stop Frax." He paused again. "I would be honored to fight by your side."

Jen raised her head high. He was evil, but now he wants to help. He wanted to fight by her side.

"Now matter how much we want to, we can't undo the past." Jen paused. Wes watched her. She slowly extended out her hand. "However, we can work to protect the future. Agreed."

Wes watched as Jen and Ransik shook hands, locking in a new trust in one another.

"Thank you for giving me this chance." Ransik said. For the first time since Ransik arrived, Wes saw Jen smile.

"Frax is going down." Jen said. The three retreated back to the fire to plan out how they were going to get Lance back, and put Frax away for good.

**The next afternoon**

Cries of terror echoed through Silver Hills.

"Oh rangers, come out, come out from where ever you are!" Frax sang as he blew up a building. "You're precious civilians are calling you!"

He aimed for a busload of passengers. "HAHA!" He fired, but the shot was deflected.

"This isn't duck hunt!" Lucas called. The Silver Guardians set up behind Frax. Eric stood poised and ready to give the open fire command.

The rangers appeared on the bus roof, and cries of joy echoed in the bus. Jen and her rangers leapt off of the bus and landed, in a neat row.

"Time Force! You're under arrest, Frax. Give it up!" Jen said. Her badge shown in the sunlight.

"I will never give up until humans are destroyed and robots rule the world!" He fired a powerful blast at the rangers who fell painfully to the ground. Frax slowly approached Jen. "And there's no one who can stop me!" He raised his arm to hit Jen, but was caught in a powerful blast from behind.

"Think again, Frax!" a voice called.

"Im-impossible!" Frax cried. He turned around to see Ransik and Nadira standing side by side, stern looks on their faces. "I---you---"

"Yes my friend. That is correct! _I_ am going to destroy _you_!" Ransik emphasized his words.

Nadira smiled as she stepped forward. "I've always wanted to say this," She said quietly. "Time Force. You are under arrest Frax."

"Traitors." Frax mumbled as he fired a blast their way, but Ransik and Nadira easily avoided it.

"Give it up, Frax. You're only making fore trouble for yourself." Wes said as the rangers joined Ransik.

Frax gleamed at them. "No matter. I have more important matters to attend to then dealing with your pesky rangers." He turned to Jen and smirked evily. "Those matters concern your son, as well, Lieutenant!" He laughed.

"No!" Jen chased after him, but he disappeared in a static cloud. "SHIT!" Jen yelled.

"We'll find him, Lieutenant. I promise you I will find him." Nadira said. She placed a firm hand on Jen's shoulder.

Wes tried not to laugh. Hearing Nadira call Jen 'Lieutenant' was certainly beyond weird. Jen however heard him loud and clear.

"What the hell is so funny, Wes?" Jen asked. A slight hint of anger was in her voice.

Wes chuckled to himself. "Nothing." He said innocently.

Jen sighed heavily and walked on.

**Collins Estate, 8:30PM**

Wes walked down the hallway that lead to the kitchen when he heard mumbles of laughter with a slight pause coming from the patio. Curiosity got the best of him and he headed towards the source of the noise.

As he walked into the living room, he saw Nadira and Lucas sitting outside deep in conversation, with the exception of a kiss here and there.

He smiled to himself. "Having fun?" he asked sarcastically.

Lucas jumped off of the chair and wiped lipstick from his lips. "Ohh, ahh, hi Wes." Lucas stumbled. "We were, just, umm, we were…" he couldn't find the right words.

"Perfectly fine. It's not like you haven't walked in on me and Jen a few times…" Wes laughed. Nadira smiled and got up.

"I'll be right back, Lucas." She kissed her boyfriend lovingly. Lucas smiled.

"Okay." He muttered. Nadira smiled at Wes approvingly and soon disappeared into the house.

"So when's the wedding?" Wes asked.

Lucas was still dreaming off in la-la land. "Hmm?"

Wes fell to the chair laughing. "I'm sorry, Wes. I've just been…"

"Preoccupied?" Wes suggested. Lucas nodded his head. "Since when is Nadira with Time Force?"

Lucas smiled. "A few years after she was released from probation she said she wanted to join up with Time Force. After a few tests and trainings, she was accepted, and I guess you can say that we became an item."

"Seems like a whole store to me." Wes smiled. Lucas laughed.

"Yea. But I love her, you know. The best part, we can spend the rest of our lives with each other…" Lucas stopped as he saw Wes's smile fade into a sad frown. Lucas knew he had hit a sore spot. "I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Lucas began.

Wes shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just a mere slip of the tongue." Lucas knew Wes was choking back tears. "I-I have some things I need to take care of." Wes said. He was emotionless.

Wes walked into the house, head hanging low. Lucas sighed.

"Damn." He muttered. Nadira passed Wes, but she didn't fail to see his face.

"Is everything okay with Wes?" she asked and sat down in Lucas's arms. She saw his face and knew instantly what happened while she was gone. "It's Jen isn't it?"

Lucas sighed. "There's got to be a way for them to be together. It's just not fare for them. And besides, they have a son now."

"I'm sure there's a way." Nadira said.

"Jen was devastated when she had to leave Wes. I don't think she could go through it again. And now there's Lance." Lucas trailed off.

He sighed again. _'There's got to be a way. Jen'll die if she has to say good-bye to Wes again.'_ He thought. _'There's got to.'_

**1 week later:  
****Somewhere in Silver Hills**

Lance awoke with a severe headache. He clutched his head hard, hoping to stop the pain. A knock came at the door.

"Lance? It's Dr. Fericks. I have some food for you." The voice came through the door.

"Thanks." Lance said.

Frax had been trying to get information about the Star of Venus out of Lance. He knew the boy had some knowledge as to it, but he couldn't figure out a way to get Lance to tell him.

"It's hopeless!" Frax yelled. He had walked into his lab and had rid himself of the human disguise. That was until a nearby computer beeped loudly.

"Activation found." It's mechanical voice said.

Frax's eyes widened as the information about the crystal came on screen.

"Finally!" He smiled evily. "ROBOTS WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

The crystal began to glow brighter with each day that had passed.

**Collins Estate: Mr. Collins bedroom**

Mr. Collins had sat down on his bed and sighed. He had recently put up picture after picture of Wes, Jen and Lance in his room. His son with his grandson smiling. He thought of Jen as his daughter instead of a friend. Not to mention she was the mother of his grandson.

"Lance. What have they done with you?" He muttered. He was missing his grandson more then ever.

He sighed heavily as he turned on the TV to watch his stocks.

**In Wes's bathroom**

Jen had just finished up in the shower. Her thoughts were still on Lance. As she got out and wrapped herself in a towel, she looked at small round object on the counter. It read a sigh she had feared.

She looked at the key to reassure her that she wasn't just seeing things. But her fears were confirmed. Her eyes widened at the sight of two pink lines.

She dropped the object and sat down on the toilet seat. Only three words escaped with her breath.

"Oh my god." Jen muttered.


	13. Code: Activation part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only!! I do own all non-PR characters and ideas…

**cmar**- your question about birth control in the future will be answered in this chapter.

Jen is pregnant again? Lance makes an astounding discovery…

Enjoy ch 13!

Steph

**Code: Activation part 1**

"Oh my god." Jen muttered. She felt the cold stone of the tank against her upper back. But this didn't strike her as much as what she had just found out.

"This can't be happening." Jen said. She drew in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Jen placed her hand on her lower belly. She had noticed she gained some weight and tried to shed it, but she kept gaining it. She had decided on buying the pregnancy test just to make sure, knowing it was nothing.

But now it was something.

After Jen pulled on some clothes she went out onto the balcony. It was a pleasant 72 degrees outside, but Jen didn't care.

A knock came at her door. "Jen?" Katie's voice called from outside the door. With no response, Katie walked in and saw Jen sitting outside on the balcony. "Jen…" She saw her outside, her face was emotionless. "Jen, is everything okay?" Katie asked.

Jen shook her head. "I wish it was." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Katie knew exactly what it was. "Don't worry, Jen. Lance is a big kid. He can take care of himself." Katie sat next to Jen, trying to comfort her.

"It's not that I'm not worried to death, but this time it's not him." Jen said slowly.

Katie gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?" Jen didn't answer her right away.

"Can you keep a secret, Katie?" Jen asked.

"Of course! We've been best friends for how long?" Katie smiled. Jen had no response. "Well?" Katie asked.

Jen remained silent for a few moments. Before Katie asked again, Jen spoke.

"I…I'm pregnant." Jen said. Katie's eyes widened.

"Oh my…Jen." Katie didn't know what to say. "It's Wes's I hope."

Jen laughed quietly. "Of course." She paused.

"How far into the pregnancy are you?" Katie asked.

"A month, I think. I'm just hoping it's too early to tell. But the test wasn't as accurate is it would be in our time." Jen whispered. In the year 3009, doctors could tell right away if a couple was going to have a baby. It was no way compared with tests in his time. The test consisted of a piece of paper with tow little lines. This was nowhere near as accurate as tests were in the future.

"You know my mom is a doctor, maybe it is. After all, according to Mom only 85 of all pregnancies actually make it to the second month." Katie said.

"I thought I did everything right." Jen said. Her eyes were unfocused.

"Yes, by not having sex for a while." Katie joked. Jen didn't laugh.

"After I found out I was pregnant with Lance, I decided no more kids. No matter how much I loved the guy. The minute after Lance was born I had one of those five-year birth control shots. When Lance was four I got it again."

"Lance is ten now." Katie whispered.

"I got it when he was four because I never thought I'd see Wes again. Let alone make love." Jen said. "I wasn't expecting this to happen at all."

Katie hated seeing her best friend in distress. "Is there anything I can do, Jen?" Katie asked.

"Don't tell Wes." Jen muttered.

"Why not?" Katie asked. "It's his kid, shouldn't he have the right to know?"

"I want to tell him when the time is right. If I really am pregnant." Jen said. Respectively Katie agreed.

"I better get going. Have a lot of work to catch up upon." Katie said. Jen nodded and thanked Katie for not telling Wes.

When Katie left, Jen rubbed her lower belly again.

"Just don't tell Wes." She whispered into the night air.

**Later**

Katie sat on her bed, Jen's words running through her head. Katie had known Jen was on birth control since Lance was born. With all the technology advantages scientists were able to create a method of birth control that lasted for a few years, but it was expensive. It lasted five years for the woman.

But it wasn't guaranteed. Ninety-nine perfect of woman didn't get pregnant after using the shot. But there was that one percentile where the shot didn't work. Apparently Jen fell into that one spot.

Katie knew that Jen wouldn't have an abortion. It may be 1000 years into the future, but abortion was still illegal.

Katie sighed. She hated seeing Jen in so much angst and pressure.

But there was one thing on her mind.

Was Jen going to tell Wes at all?

**A few days later**

"Time Force!" Lucas called.

"Give it up, Frax! This is getting old." Jen called. Katie looked at Jen with a discomforting look, knowing what secret Jen held within.

"You're right, Pink Ranger. Why don't you rangers just DIE!" Frax screamed as he threw a blast towards them, but Ransik stepped in its mist. It did nothing to him.

"I'd ask you that same question!" Ransik struck Frax hard.

Frax screamed in pain. "I'll be back." He was gone in the blink of an eye.

"DAMN IT!" Jen yelled. She kicked the wall fiercely with alarmed Katie.

"Easy Jen!" Katie called. Jen glared at her, even through the helmet.

Wes looked at Jen, uncertainty in his eyes. Why was Katie being so protective of Jen?

**Collins Estate**

"This is getting to be ridiculous! We go out for five minutes them Frax runs." Jen said. She was obviously frustrated from today's events, but Katie looked more worried then Jen. Wes had to get to the bottom of this.

"Katie, can I talk to you for a minute, please?" Wes asked.

"Sure Wes!" She smiled. Once the two were in a room, Wes closed the door. "What's up, Wes?" Katie asked.

"Tell me what is going on with Jen. And why you were so protective of her today." Wes said.

Katie didn't answer. "It's a girl thing, Wes." That's all she said. "You know, hormones and stuff…" Katie stopped mid sentence.

"Mood swings?" Wes suggested.

"Yea." Katie answered quickly. _'Almost let that slip. Be careful, Katie. He's suspicious.'_

Wes seemed to ease up. "I'm worried about her. That's all."

Katie put a hand on his shoulder. "I know you are. She's fine."

Wes smiled. "Thanks." Wes rushed off in a hurry, leaving Katie alone.

"Almost." Katie muttered. She went up to her room for a well-deserved shower.

**That night**

Wes was lying on his bed when Jen walked out of the bathroom. She looked at him and his face was content.

"What's gotten into you?" She asked.

Wes smiled. "Nothing." He sighed happily. "I'm just glad we're here, together. That's all."

Jen sat down on her side and slowly lay down. After Wes turned the light out, he put his head over hers and smoothed out her hair.

"Do you know how much I love you?" Wes asked.

"I don't know. How much do you love me?" Jen smirked.

"All to much to measure." Wes kissed her tenderly. Jen returned his kiss with one of her own.

"Get to sleep, Wes. We've got to be ready for Frax." Jen pushed.

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." Wes said.

"I love you, too." She responded.

Wes had a question on his mind. "And if anything was wrong, you'd tell me, right?" Wes asked.

Jen seemed to hesitate for a split second. "Of course, Wes."

He kissed her again before falling into a fast sleep.

**The next afternoon**

In downtown Silver Hills, blaster fire was exchanging between Ransik, Nadira and the rangers.

Jen was getting mad at his, and decided to hold back a bit.

"Just keep them occupied." Jen whispered to herself. She crept up behind Frax and his cyclobots.

She jumped off of the ledge. "Frax!" Jen called.

"What?" Frax exclaimed. Jen poised her blaster towards him. "I don't think so!" Frax aimed his fist towards her and fired.

Jen cried out in pain as the blast hit her abdomen. She gasped for air as she hit the ground.

"Jen!" Wes called. He ran over to her. Blood seeped through her clothes as she automatically powered down. "Oh god." Wes said. "Jen, wake up."

Jen stirred ever so slightly but collapsed from pain. Wes picked her up and the rangers went home.

**Later on that night**

Jen awoke with a strong pain in her abdomen. She noticed her stomach was flatter and instantly ran for the bathroom. She grabbed the second pregnancy kit from underneath a hidden cloth.

After a few moments, only one pink line showed. Katie's mom was right in saying that 15 wouldn't make it to the second month, no matter what happened. Jen let out a reluctant breath.

She wasn't pregnant after all.

**The next morning**

Wes had awoken at 6:45am. He looked over at Jen's side to reveal an empty space. "Probably working out like she normally does." Wes said. He walked into his bathroom and then soon walked out again. He went downstairs for breakfast.

**In the park**

Jen was breathing heavy. Another punch to the tree sent a bead of sweat dripping down from her face, soaking her shirt.

"I'll never give up on you, Lance." She punched the tree again. "Never." She round kicked the tree, sending a bit if dust flying from it.

It was ten years ago when she was standing at this tree, mourning the so-called death of Alex. Now it was about Lance.

She punched the tree again. "When I find Frax I'll tear him to pieces." Jen said. Out of nowhere, something whizzed by Jen's head missing her by an inch. Jen jumped out of the way as a blast blew up the tree, sending a spray of wood.

"I'll do the honors of destroying you, Lieutenant." Frax said.

Screams came from around the park as Jen collected herself to face Frax.

"Well, the Lone Ranger. Where is your pathetic team?" Frax taunted.

"Let's just settle this. You and me, Frax. No one else." Jen said. Her voice was dangerous.

"Fair enough. I came to offer you a proposition anyway." Frax said. Jen didn't move. "Your son, for the activation information on the Star of Venus."

"Where is Lance?" Jen asked.

"That is of no concern at this moment." Frax said. Jen was still thinking about her son. "This is an interesting position you are in. Your son's life for the activation code. But if you refuse, your son is dead."

"And if I give it to you, more people are dead." Jen eyed him.

"And yet, how does one way human life? Your son's versus millions of innocent people." Frax smiled evily. "I await your decision, Lieutenant."

"I don't know how to activate it." Jen said.

"Liar." Frax said.

"Time Force has no records on it. It says there is a way to activate it, but it hasn't been found. You can check your sources for that." Jen responded.

"We'll see about it." Frax said. He was gone.

Jen stood there, stunned by Frax's proposal. She gathered up her belongings and began a slow walk home.

How does one way human life? Jen thought about this. If Frax found out how to activate the Star, millions of innocent people would lose their lives.

But if she didn't tell, she would loose everything she's worked so hard for.

Even Lance.

**Somewhere**

Lance had been itching to get out of his stone room and explore his surroundings more. Out of curiosity he pushed on the door and surprisingly it opened.

"Hello?" He asked in a small voice. No answer. Lance cautiously made his way out of his room and down steps to reveal a stone room full of robots that were sleeping. As he looked at some computer readouts, having no idea how to even read them, something caught his eye.

On the table was a box. Inside of it, something glowed. In awe, Lance walked over to it.

"Wow." He said. "This must be the new crystal Time Force was working on." As soon as Lance touched the case, the crystal began to glow faintly. In shock, Lance withdrew this finger, only to have the light recede.

He cocked his head to one side and pressed his finger against the glass again, and the crystal began to glow dimly. He pressed his whole hand to it, causing the crystal to glow brighter.

"I wonder…" He trailed off. He ran off to where the entrance was and listened for a few moments.

Silence.

Making sure no one was coming he slowly opened the case and took the Star of Venus out.

Lance gawked in awe as the crystal dispersed a light bright enough to light up the entire room, and got brighter as he strengthened his hold.

An engraving cut itself out of the stone as Lance held it. He read it and was confused by its meaning.

_The Star of Venus is a heavenly peace, but at a mortal price…_


	14. Code: Activation part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR ideas and characters.

To all my readers: I never said Jen actually lost the baby? Did I state the baby was gone? All I said was that Jen wasn't pregnant…I never said she lost the baby… smirks evily

Enjoy guys! Review as always!

Steph

**Code: Activation part 2**

"Wow…" Lance trailed off. He held the Star of Venus in his hands.

It was growing brighter with the increase of pressure he put on it.

"Amazing!" Lance exclaimed.

A door slammed shut. "That pesky Pink Ranger. When she hears of her son's death then she'll…" Frax said. He walked into his lab to see Lance with the Star in his hand. "What!"

Lance jumped to see Frax standing in the doorway. "Oh no!" Lance yelled. He held the crystal in hand as he tried to run.

"GET HIM!" Frax called.

"Ahh!" Lance yelled. He dashed for the stairs, only to be stopped by a gang of cyclobots.

Lance struggled to move, but their grip was powerful.

"Don't try and fight it, boy." Frax warned. "Hand over the crystal."

Lance looked at him. "Never. You're going to kill my mom and Wes! I heard you talking!"

"Don't be a fool, boy. Hand me the crystal." Frax said. His voice was edgy.

Lance looked at him. Frax's eyes were an evil red. Lance looked at the floor. With what power he could muster up, he chucked the crystal at the floor. It only bounced and skidded to Frax's feet. "Stupid bo—" Frax stopped. Just as Lance threw the crystal, it stopped glowing. "Hold out a hand." Lance didn't move. "NOW!" Frax yelled.

A cyclobot held out Lance's arm. Frax placed the crystal to his hand and it began to glow.

"That's it!" Frax laughed. "It's beginning to make sense." Frax muttered. "I'll need better machines to pull this off…" He paused. He turned to one of his cyclobots. A few moments later, it left. Frax had a mischievous look upon his face and laughed quietly to himself.

**Later that night: Collins Estate**

Wes sat on his bed trying to figure out why Jen was acting so weird all day. She wouldn't talk to anyone but Katie.

"What is wrong with her?" He mumbled.

As in on queue, Jen walked into their room, a bright smile was on her face.

"Hi Wes." She said sweetly. She sat down on the bed and gave him a tender kiss.

After Wes came back to earth, he looked into her sparkling brown eyes. "What's gotten into you? The other night it seemed that you didn't want anything to do with me."

Jen shrugged. "I've just been feeling a bit worried about Lance. That's all." Jen said. Wes thought he heard a certain uneasiness in her voice, but disregarded it.

"That's all?" Wes asked. Jen nodded. "I was beginning to think you stopped loving me." Wes joked.

Jen gave him a playful slap on the shoulder. "What would give you that idea?"

"I don't know." Wes said. He kissed her. Jen smiled and she lay down in his arms.

Wes sighed contently, knowing that Jen wasn't hiding anything.

**Downstairs**

Ransik had been sitting in his bed. It wasn't like what he was used to. No hard spring mattress, like in the prison. This mattress was soft and cushiony, with a warm comforter on it. He had just finished taking a shower, as odd as it may have seemed. He felt good being clean.

He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a bottle full of a blueish-gray gel.

"I hope this stops soon." He muttered.

Within the past years, Ransik was being given different medications and treatments to help his mutation. Different test had been done on him, hoping to reverse the mutations, but none prevailed. The gel he had been given was in place of a treatment for his arm. It helped cool the boiling he felt, and he even noticed his attacks were occurring less and less.

As the gel sizzled on his arm, he felt momentarily relived.

He still had to deal with the fact that he was a mutant. Nothing could change that.

"There's got to be something that can change me back." He muttered. He heard Nadira's voice slightly penetrate the door. Lucas's followed. He sighed.

"I'm just glad Nadira is happy." Ransik said. He referred to the fact that Nadira was in love. Lucas had asked her out after she had gotten her badge from Time Force. He smiled at the sight of Nadira in a uniform. He had a pass to be allowed at her graduation ceremony.

Then a new voice came from behind the door.

It was Jen's.

"Lieutenant Scotts certainly has changed." Ransik said to himself. He used to think of Jen as a menace. Now she was helping him. But he knew she didn't like him. He often thought she didn't appreciate his help. Although Jen wouldn't admit it, Ransik knew she did. After she told him she'd erase his record and give him a second chance at life.

But he had one issue with her. He would never get used to calling her Jen, even though she insisted it.

He looked at the clock. 5:43PM. There was a meeting scheduled at 6.

He sighed again and got dressed. Ransik made his way towards the backyard for the meeting.

**Outside**

Jen looked around the fire. Everyone was there, even Ransik. Jen looked around the circle. Her eyes met with Katie.

Katie looked at Jen, there was a glow in her that Katie couldn't detect, but she knew something was obviously up with Jen. And she intended to find out after this meeting.

"Sorry I'm late, Jen. Had a lot of work to do." Eric sat down next to Wes. Jen nodded to him.

"Everyone's here." Jen stated. "Let's get down to business." She looked at Trip. "Trip, any new developments with Frax and the Star?"

Trip shook his head. "No, Jen. But I was able to discover something about the Star itself." He stopped.

"Wait another day then tell us! Come on, Trip!" Eric protested at Trip's silence.

The Green Ranger smiled. "I was doing some research a few days ago and I discovered something…important. The crystal isn't like the other one's Time Force has created. I don't know in who's right mind created this one, but the crystal isn't put together." He paused, then his face twisted. "According to records, the crystal has no special power, like giving light or energy, but it works to…well I don't know how to say this." He stopped.

"Just say it, Trip, Jeez!" Lucas threw his hands up. Katie smacked him and glared a Lucas. Eric laughed.

"Go on trip. I don't think you're going to be interrupted anymore." Katie said. Lucas was still rubbing the back of his head.

"When the crystal is activated, or is actually in phase one. An engraving is carved out, when someone is…chosen." Trip looked at Jen.

"Chosen to do what, exactly?" Jen asked.

"Sacrificed." Ransik said. Jen looked at him.

"What do you mean sacrificed?" Jen yelled.

Ransik was calm. "A few weeks ago, I was being tested on. In the other room, I heard two scientists talking. Then that crystal came into ear's range. What Officer Regis said is true, it isn't put together. In order for it to work, it needs blood."

"Lamb blood, insect blood? What kind!" Jen was frantic. Wes put an arm around her trying to calm Jen down.

"Human." Ransik said. Jen collapsed into Wes.

"Oh my god." Katie gasped. Lucas was bug-eyed. Trip had a sad look on his face. Eric didn't know what to say, and only put his head in his hands.

"God, no. Trip, please tell me he's lying." Jen tried to hold back her tears.

Trip let out an unsteady breath. "He's not, Jen. I was talking to him when I found out."

Jen buried her head into Wes's neck. He felt hot tears soak his shirt. "Is there a way to save Lance?" Wes asked.

"I don't know." Ransik bowed his head. "But when it has chosen its victim, an engraving is carved out of the crystal."

"What's the engraving say?" Wes asked.

"The Star of Venus is a heavenly peace, but at a moral price." Nadira's voice came up into the conversation.

"So you're saying Lance will be killed because of some stupid crystal?" Jen asked. Her face was lined with tears.

Ransik didn't answer. Jen sniffed heavily. "Who were the two scientists?"

Trip spoke up. "Robert McFlaw and Dimitri Sambras."

"Where are they now?" Jen asked.

Trip shook his head. "I don't know. Probably back in Time Force HQ."

Jen's eyes were red. "I think Captain Logan should know about this." She stormed off into the house.

Eric watched. Lance was going to be killed. And seeing Jen in this state was horrific. "Ransik, do you know where Frax may be hiding?" Eric asked.

"Actually…" Ransik paused. "I think I may know where."

**Inside**

Jen sat down at her computer and took a deep breath, then hit a button. "Scotts to Logan. Captain do you read me?"

A few moments later. "Logan here. Jen what is wrong?"

"Frax is going to kill Lance to activate the Star of Venus!" Jen said.

**Somewhere**

A robot came up to Frax and beeped.

"Perfect. Get all the equipment into the ship and prepare it for launch!" Frax laughed evily. The cyclobots began to break down everything in the warehouse and load it up.

**Back at the Collins Estate**

"Are you sure of this, Jen?" Logan asked.

"I'm positive. Ransik gave us some information on the crystal. And I am ordering the arrest of two scientists, Sir." Jen said. Wes ran into the room.

"Jen! We've…" Wes began. Jen held up a hand at him. Wes quieted down as the rest of the group walked in and surrounded Jen.

"Who, Jen?" Logan asked.

"Robert McFlaw and Dimitri Sambras." Jen's voice was firm.

Logan was silent. "This may shock you, Jen, but we can't find them. They've… disappeared."

"WHAT?" Jen yelled. Logan cleared his throat. "Sorry, Rob." Jen said.

"Don't mind it now. Do you have any idea where Frax is located now?" Logan asked.

"Yes." Ransik said. "At the warehouse where I found him all those years ago."

"Then let's move out!" Jen called. She turned back to the screen. "Any developments and we'll contact you the moment after."

"Affirmative. I'll have an officer on stand-by. Logan out." The screen shut off.

"Let's find that son of a bitch." Jen's voice was hostile.

The group all followed Ransik out of the house and went to the warehouse to find Lance.

**In the warehouse**

"Perfect! Everything is all set! Where is the boy?" Frax said.

Lance was taken from his cell and put in front of Frax. "Soon, boy, I will be rid of you and the future will be mine."

Lance's face was hard. "My mom is going to kick your _ass_."

Frax yelled, "GET HIM INTO THE—" A blast hit Frax on his shoulder.

"FREEZE FRAX!" A voice called.

"What?" Frax yelled. The Time Force rangers plus Nadira and Ransik were seen up on a rafter, weapons loaded and hot.

"Let my son go!" Wes commanded.

"You heard him, bolt brain! Let Lance go!" Eric was down on the floor, yards from Frax and Lance.

"Take a good look at him, Ranger. This is the last time you shall see him!" Frax threw Lance into the ship.

"No!" Jen called out! The group leapt off of the rafter and onto the ground.

Frax was laughing evily as he ran into the time ship, as a time hole opened. A voice echoed through the air.

"Launch in 20 seconds."

"Trip! Get the other ship ready!" Jen said.

The sound of a second set of engines was heard powering up. "Way ahead of you, Jen!" Trip said.

The second door opened. Jen and the group ran into it and took a seat.

"Set coordinates for time ship one." Jen told the computer.

"Coordinates locked." The computer's voice said.

"Launch in 3…2…1…" the engines roared as the second time ship lifted off of the ground and into the hole.

A whirlwind of blues, greens and yellows surrounded the ship.

The group inside was thrown around for a few minutes.

**A few moments later**

Then it stopped and there was silence. Jen and her team picked themselves up and headed towards the door.

It opened slowly.

The group slowly walked out, each with a dazed expression.

"Holy shit." Lucas muttered.

It was dark out, maybe around 12:30 in the morning. Lights were lit dimly around the city.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore." Eric muttered.

Cars powered around the streets and a few official cars pulled around them.

"You can say that again." Wes said. "Jen, where are we?"

Jen was staring at a huge building, maybe 40 stories high.

"It's Time Force Headquarters." Jen paused. Katie, Trip, Lucas, Nadira and Ransik were staring as well. Eric and Wes exchanged confused glances. But they soon realized where they were. Both gasped.

Wes looked at Jen with uncertain eyes. Only two words came out of her mouth.

"We're back."

_ch 15 up soon…_


	15. A Destined Fate, part 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only! I do own all non-PR characters and ideas…

I got this chapter done in a few hours due to a half day at school…but I think most of you are going to want to kill me for the ending of this one! haha!

Where have our rangers gone? And will Lance be reunited with his mom and dad…or will he meet his maker!?

This story is beginning to wind down…only a few more chapters left!!

Ch 15 yahoo! Enjoy!

Steph

**A Destined Fate, part 1**

"We're back." Jen said quietly.

"Are we…in the future?" Wes asked.

"Yup." Lucas responded. "The year 3009. Our time." Wes and Eric looked around, astonished at the sight. There were tall buildings with a few lights on the sides. The windows were dark. On the streets, Wes saw cars with the Time Force insignia on the sides. To his surprise, the streets were fairly clean.

Eric looked up to see cars buzzing around about 100 yards above their heads. "Flying cars? Wow." Something was on his mind. "Hey, how come your cars don't fly?"

"Hey, do you think flying comes free?" Trip asked sarcastically. "As a matter of fact, it's cheaper to drive then it is to fly. I'll explain later."

Wes then moved his head to where Jen stood. She had a dazed look upon her face. "Jen?' Wes asked. "You okay?"

Her voice was small. "It's just a shock to be back…" She trailed off as a car pulled up, and an officer stepped out, blaster pointed.

"In the name of Time Force, I place you and your company under arrest for trespassing." The officer said. Wes backed up slowly. Jen's voice became stronger.

"Holster your blaster, officer." Jen said. It was obvious she had the upper hand in this situation. The officer blinked.

"L-Lieutenant Scotts?" he asked.

"The one and only." Jen stated. The officer turned on his lights to reveal Jen's face, as well as her group.

"Lieutenant! I'm so sorry!" he said. His hand flew to his holster and fastened in his blaster."Officer Jacks, Brent." He saluted. Jen aknowledged it with a nod. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked eagerly. Wes looked at Eric who was trying not to laugh. The officer was obviously nervous as Jen began to speak.

"Have Captain Logan ready a few rooms, we may be staying here for a while." Jen said.  "Take Ransik and Nadira to a room as well. Lucas, you go with Nadira. Trip, and Katie, I want you two to take Eric and Wes. Show them to a room and get then some clean clothes." The officer saluted and returned to his car.

"Right." Lucas said. "Let's get going." He took Nadira's hand. Ransik followed.

"Where will you be going, Jen?" Wes asked.

"I have work to do." She walked off in haste into Time Force headquarters, her team closely behind.

A sad look came upon Wes. _'This is exactly how she was when Ransik was evil. Work, work work._' He wondered if he'll even get a chance to see Jen anytime soon.

**Inside**

Jen took long strides as she entered Headquarters. It seemed like forever since she had been there. She must have looked strange in her attire. She had on a pair of tan kacki pants, sneakers and a pink long sleeve shirt. Her hair was down for a change.

She saw a few heads turn, but she kept walking. She got to an elevator and went in.

"Level 28." She said. The elevator took her up.

A few moments later, the doors opened to reveal a room full of computers and lowly lit lights.

"Excuse me, miss. You can't co—" The officer stopped short. "Lieutenant?"

Jen ignored him and make her way for Captain Logan's office. She opened it.

"Rob. We need to take action ..._now_." Jen's words were firm.

He had a smile on his face. "I'm way ahead of you, Jen." He said. "Officer Jacks had already taken a team around the city to find Lance and Frax. Then you showed up and he radioed me. As per your request, rooms are waiting for your team upstairs. Ransik has his own, and Nadira and Lucas have theirs. Wes and Eric have one as well. Trip and Katie have theirs, too. Your regular room has been kept for you and is awaiting your return."

"Looks like you've been busy, Rob." Jen tried to smile. Given the situation, she found smiling difficult.

"Yes, you can say that." He paused and eyed Jen up and down. "How about we get you  some proper attire?"

**Later: 1:27am**

Jen entered her room. It seemed like an eternity since she'd been in it. A friendly scent of roses came to her. On the table was a note.

_Jen- _

_I'm not entirely sure when I'll see you again. I wanted you to know that I love you and will be here for you. I know you're going to be busy with work and all, but I don't want you to forget about me. I'll be thinking of you every day, baby._

_I love you with all my heart. _

_Wes_

Jen smiled. "Just like him." She sniffed a rose, and from it, they were fresh. She put them in a vase and made her way towards her bedroom.

In her room, a few uniforms were laid out on her bed. She put them neatly in her closet and fell into her bed. She drifted off into an easy sleep.

**That morning**

Wes awoke to hear Eric snoring in the other room. He looked at the clock. 8:45am. The events of beforehand came to mind. Jen's return to her time, and his visit to it. Eric had some along as well. They were in search of Frax and Lance. Wes got up and stretched. As he did, he looked out the window. The city was so much livelier in the morning.

Time Force Headquarters was across the street from the apartment building. People were standing outside with brief cases, apparently waiting for a bus. Many were sitting down enjoying a cup of coffee at a café that was across from Time Force. A bus pulled…or rather hovered to a stop and some children with backpacks boarded. Wes smiled to himself. A couple had watched their child get on. The little girl waved good-bye as she headed off to school.

_'I'm hoping that can be me and Jen one day.' _He thought.He had wanted to raise a family with Jen. Anyone could have told you that. Just then a smell of coffee entered his room.

"Eric, are you making coffee?" Wes asked. Instead of Eric, it was Trip at the making.

"Morning, Wes." Trip said. Wes almost didn't recognize him. Trip was in his uniform as well. It was the green hair that set him apart, and helped Wes recognize who it was.

"What are you doing here?" Wes yawned.

"What's it look like?" Trip laughed. He poured some coffee into a cup and handed it to Wes. Wes shrugged. "Captain Logan wants to meet you and Eric later. I have some uniforms for you two."

"Eric will be just fine in his Guardian uniform, if that's all right." Wes turned around to see Eric up. He stretched and yawned. "I'm taking a shower." He headed off again.

"That's fine. But Wes, you're going to need to wear one. Logan expects it." Trip said. "It's on your chair in the room. I suggest you get moving. You only have 20 minutes…"

**Twenty minutes later**

Wes immerged with a uniform on. To his surprise, Wes found the unifrom quite comfortable.  Eric had is Guardian uniform on as well. Trip smiled approvingly at them. "Let's go." Trip said.

The three rangers walked out and into Time Force Headquarters.

**In Jen's room**

Jen awoke and looked at the clock. 9:15am. She yawned heavily and stretched. She looked out the window to see the surrounding city up and awake. Luckily, Logan didn't expect her to be there until later, instead of her normal 7:30am check-in.

Jen headed off towards her bathroom for a shower.

Twenty minutes later, she emerged. After drying her hair, she got dressed. She slipped on her pants, followed by her black turtleneck. Her uniform jacket was next. She attached her blaster and clipped her belt together.

She then put her hair up into a disciplined ponytail. After doing a few more things, Jen headed out the door and walked across to the café, where she saw Katie waiting for her. Katie was also in her uniform.

"Morning Jen!" Katie smiled. "Long night?"

Jen yawned. "You have no idea."

"I have our normal table reserved for us. Just like old times." Katie smiled. Jen tried to, but her attempt failed.

After getting their coffee the girls sat down and talked, like they normally did in the morning. "So?" Katie asked. She sipped her coffee.

"So what?" Jen asked. She sipped hers.

"How's, you know?" Katie's voice lowered. "The baby?"

Jen sighed. "There is no baby. False alarm."

Katie then sighed. "I know it was just a false alarm, but I'm sorry." She pausedThat's a relief, though. I thought that we may need to out you out of commission." She paused. "Have you seen Wes at all?"

Jen swallowed her mouthful of coffee. "Not since last night. I miss him."

"I'm sure he misses you too. Trip told me that he seemed distraught about leaving you last night."

"He knows how I get when I need to work." Jen sipped her cup. "I should get going. Thanks for the coffee, Katie."

"Anytime, Jen." Katie smiled. She watched Jen get up and walk into Headquarters. "Work, work, work. It's going to be the death of her someday." Katie began to read the paper she bought from the newsstand.

**Somewhere**

Lance woke up with chains around his wrists. He had a taste of blood in his mouth.

"You're awake. Excellent." Frax's voice hissed.

"Just kill me how and get it over with." Lance muttered. His head hung low.

"Oh no. I can't do that just yet. The crystal hasn't fully begun to work. I need you to be well and then your time will be up."

Lance's head fell to his chest. He was extremely tired and felt sick to his stomach. Just then a faint buzzing sound was outside of the wall.

"That sounds like…hover cars?" Lance pondered for a moment. "Oh my god, I'm back."

**A few hours later::Time Force: Main room**

Wes and Eric walked out of the office. They had a meeting with Captain Logan on the situation with Lance and Frax.

After signing mounds of paperwork, getting a few IDs, lunch, mre paperwork and driving lessons, they were all ready to call it a day. Trip had just finished giving them a tour of Time Force as well. Wes and Eric were amazed at what the future held.

"I can't really understand why Jen would want to leave this. It's amazing." Wes muttered.

"It's because she's in love with you, Wes." Trip said.

"Duh. Even I could have told you that." Eric slapped Wes on the shoulder. Wes's eyes dropped.

"I miss her. Hell, it's only been a few hours and I miss her so much." Wes muttered.

"I know, Wes. She misses you too." Katie came up behind the three. "I saw her this morning."

Wes looked at the clock on the wall. 7:45PM. "Wow, time really flew."

"Yea. That happens a lot around here." Trip joked. "Come on, dinner's in 15 minutes. Let's get a good table."

Wes, Eric, Lucas and Katie headed off towards the cafeteria where dinner was being served.

As they walked passed the office, scent of vanilla perfume reached Wes's nose. _'Vanilla. That's the kind of perfume Jen wears… I wonder.'_ "I'll meet up with your guys later."

Trip was about to say something, but Katie stopped him. He walked pasted a door that read Time Force: Communications. There were two women chatting happily inside.

"May I help you, officer?" One asked. The brunette of the two asked.

The blonde standing next to her threw up her hands. "Janet! Don't you recognize him? He's the one Jen always talks about!" She turned to Wes. "It's Will, right?"

"Ahh…" Wes began.

"No, it's Walter!" the brunette said.

"Alice! God! It's Will, isn't it sweetie?" Janet asked.

"Actually, it's…" he began again.

"Wes?" Janet and Alice turned around to see Jen standing there with a file in her hand.

"See, I was right!" Janet exclaimed. Alice saw the look behind Jen's eyes.

"Come, Janet. I think the Lieutenant wants some, private time." Alice pushed Janet out of the room. "See you later Jen."

Jen nodded. Wes watched as the door closed behind him. The sound of a lock was heard.

Wes smiled nonchalantly. "Hi Jen." Instead of answering him, Jen walked up and kissed him. After she broke it Wes laughed. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"For being here and helping." Jen said. "Besides that, to I need a reason to kiss you?"

"No. Not at all." Wes said. "Any luck with Lance?"

Her face turned pale. "Nothing yet. I'm trying to track down where the time ship landed. It's hard to get a trace on it." Jen sighed. "I just hope we find him soon."

Wes lifted her head with his hand. "We'll find him, Jen. I promise you we will." He drew her into a tight hug. _'We have to.' _Wes thought. He heard Jen sign as she restted her head on his shoulder. A few silent tears escaped her eyes.

**In the woods**

Ransik was having a long walk through the woods. He liked doing this. The woods gave him a calm and happy feeling. But it was getting dark and he had lost sight of the trail, until a large building came into view. "Maybe they have a communicator or a phone I ca borrow..." He said to himself.

It was dark, but lights seemed to illuminate the upper levels. He walked into the building and slowly ascended the stairs. The sound of metal clinking was growing.

He looked into a window, then blasted down the stairs.

After a long run, he finally arrived at Time Force. An officer saw him and stopped him.

"Hold it right there, Ransik." The officer said. Ransik was out of breath and collapsed.

"I…I…need to…speak…with…Lieu…tenant…Sc…Scotts." He panted. "Her…son. I…I've found her son."

Jen and Wes held each other for some time in her office, talking quietly about Lance.

_"LIEUTENANT SCOTTS REPORT TO THE LOBBY. LIEUTENANT SCOTTS REPORT TO THE LOBBY."_ Came a voice over the PA.

"Damn, you'd think I'd have some time to myself, huh?" Jen sighed angrily. She took Wes's hand as they made their way down.

**In the lobby**

Jen and Wes arrived to see Ransik sitting up. "Lieutenant! I've found your son!"

Jen jumped. "Where?"

"In a warehouse inside the woods." Ransik said. Wes smiled.

"Get a team together! I want every single unit to cover that warehouse!" Jen stormed off to her car.

In a flash, Time Force's parking lot was covered with officers going separate places and heading into vans. Wes, Jen and Ransik were in one car. Lucas, and Nadira in another and Trip, Katie and Eric in the last.

Ransik led them into the woods where he found the warehouse.

Jen grabbed the radio mike. "All units disengage sirens and lights."

The sound of sirens screaming died away. The sound was the branches crushing underneath the tires.

About 200 yards from the warehouse, Jen took a unit of officers and pursued on foot, with Ransik leading the way.

"There it is." Ransik pointed to warehouse. Lights still illuminated it.

"Unless I give a signal, stay here." Jen said. Jen got up and started to go, but Wes stopped her.

"You're going alone?" Wes said sternly. Jen's eyes were hard.

"He's my son, I'm going I alone." Jen stated.

"He's my son, and you're not going in alone. I'm just as determined to get him back as you are." Wes said.

"Remember what happened when Fat Catfish was around and you took me on alone?" Ransik laughed.

"Picture that ten times worse." Wes added.

"Fine. We'll all go, but I don't want a word said. If I hear as much as breathing, you're all fired." Jen looked into the eyes of her group. The officers nodded. "Move out." Jen whispered.

**Inside the warehouse**

The crystal was glowing brighter with every second that Lance stood in its light.

"Excellent." He paused and looked at Lance. "It's time!" The cyclobots held Lance down as one brought over a large knife.

Lance wriggled in their grasp, but he didn't move.

"Kill him!" Frax yelled. As Lance's heart rate rose, the crystal glowed brighter and began to move.

"God help me." Lance whispered.

He watched in fear and awaited the knife to take away his childhood.

The knife was inches from his heart.

Then...


	16. A Destined Fate, part 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR ideas and characters…

Is Lance going to die? Hehe…my little secret!!

Enjoy ch 16! Leave a review as always!

Steph

**A Destined Fate, part 2**

Jen and her unit slowly made their way up the stairs. She was followed by Wes, with Ransik right behind him. Nadira followed her father. The unit followed, keeping an eye on Ransik. Not a lot of Time Force officers trusted him yet.

They stopped at a landing. Jen stopped and pressed the mike button on her radio. "Lieutenant to Base."

_"We're here, Jen. How's it going?"_ Logan's voice came over her earpiece.

"Fine. We're about half way up now. Check point one has been reached and is clear."

_"Affirmative. Proceed to check point two."_ Logan's voice said. Jen raised her fist again, signifying to move on.

As they neared the top floor, Jen crept up against the back wall. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, and at rushed rate.

Jen put one finger up and circled the air three times. This meant to ready weapons. As the footsteps came up louder, Jen increased pressure on the trigger. A face was seen.

Eric, Trip, Lucas and Katie were seen coming up the stairs. The group lowered their weapons. They were also armed and waiting commands. Jen peaked into the window. She gasped.

**In the room**

"God help me." Lance whispered. He squeezed his eyes shut as the knife plunged nearer to his heart. It was three inches away.

Two…

One…

The cyclobot cried out in pain and Lance heard the knife hit the ground. "Huh?" He looked over to see his mother bursting into the room, her weapon hot and her eyes fierce. What made him smile was seeing Wes right behind her.

"Let him go." Jen said. She didn't take her eyes off of Frax. Jen waved her hand as a few officers went over to Lance and unlocked him. Once he was free, they took him safely to him mother's side. "You okay, kiddo?" Jen asked, her eyes fixed on Frax still.

"Uh hu." Lance said. The officers protecting him lead Lance to a corner away from the fight.

"Now it's just us." Wes stood by Jen. Katie, Lucas, Eric, Trip and Nadira stood by their side. Ransik stood next to his daughter. "Put the weapon down and order your robots to shut down."

"Robots, offline." Frax commanded. Every cyclobot dropped their weapon and collapsed into piles of nuts and bolts.

Ransik's eyes narrowed. "Don't be fooled, Lieutenant. He's using the same trick I used all those years ago." Jen just nodded. Her eyes were focused.

Frax put his arms up. "I surrender. You win. I am sorry for what I have done."

Jen holstered her blaster hesitantly as she enlarged the cuffs. She kept eye contact with Frax.

"You are---" Jen began, but Frax blasted her and Jen went flying back into the doors. Glass broke as she flew into then doors.

"Open fire!" Wes commanded. Pings of blaster shots were heard as the officers fired upon Frax, but had to effect. Jen crawled back into the room and also began to fire.

Frax plowed through the officers effortlessly. Jen saw the two officers protecting Lance begin to move.

"Protect my son at all costs." She told them. Lance saw the worry in his mother's eyes. She saw Lucas fly across the room. "Lucas!" Jen ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

Lucas grunted. "Yes. I'll be fine."

Jen stood up. "This is it. Let's do this!" The rangers raised their morphers. "You're finished, Frax."

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"Morphing won't help you, rangers. Robots will rule the world!" Frax charged as the rangers called for their weapons.

"V4!" Katie was the first one to face him. She fired a few shots but Frax dodged. After a series of punches and kicks, Frax threw her helplessly into the wall. She gasped from pain and de-morphed.

Trip followed her up, striking Frax in the back with his V3 cannon. "Oh no you don't." Frax kicked Trip in the stomach. He recovered and fired at Frax again, but missed. Frax kicked him into a pillar. He fell and de-morphed.

Lucas was next. "Chrono saber. You're going down, Frax." Lucas began a series of spins and combinations of kicks and strikes with his sabers. It didn't even scratch Frax. Frax was laughing as he punched Lucas in the back. Lucas flew into a table, which broke. He fell to the ground holding his leg. His morpher couldn't take the pressure and Lucas was put back into his uniform.

Eric went in for his shot. "Quantum Defender, blade mode!" His blaster transformed and Eric faced Frax. He tried to shoot Eric, but was unsuccessful. Frax swept his legs out from under Eric, sending him crashing to the ground. He kicked Eric who rolled up against the wall and de-morphed.

Jen kicked Frax, and he fell forward. "Give it up! You're not going to win!"

"Oh, I highly think so." Frax laughed as he went to strike at Jen. She blocked with her saber and sent a spray of sparks from his stomach. Frax recovered quickly and punched Jen, hard. He then kicked her, sending Jen straight up. She collided with the ceiling and fell hard. She rolled out of the way, clutching her shoulder. Jen de-morphed.

That left Wes. "It's just you and me, Frax. Make it easy on yourself."

Frax smiled evily. "You and what army?"

Wes looked at his teammates. Katie lay near the north wall, using it for support. Trip had crawled over to her and was using her as a support as well. Lucas lay in the remnants of a table, he seemed dazed, but was in pain. Eric was up against the east wall. Anger was shining in his eyes.

Then there was Jen. He face was in pain as blood seeped through her uniform. He hated seeing her in pain. She mouthed his name.

He looked at Lance, who was sitting in the corner. He had fear in his eyes. Wes had to succeed. For the sake of all of them.

"We've taken you down once before, and we can do it again. Chrono saber!" Wes prepared for his final fight. Frax charged and threw a punch at Wes's head. Wes kicked him, but Frax caught his leg. Frax kicked his other out from him and sent Wes flying to where Jen was. He finally saw the extent of her injuries.

"Oh God, Jen." He sat up against the wall and she rested her head on his leg. They watched helplessly as Frax made his way towards Lance.

"It's still not too late, boy." Frax said. Lance's eyes grew wide as Frax's arm reached for him. Frax picked Lance up by the throat and tightened his grip. Lance struggled to breathe. The last image Lance saw was Ransik walking up behind Frax.

And he struck him. Frax screamed as Lance fell to the ground.

"Now it's my turn." Ransik declared. He pulled his sword out of his back as Frax took his place.

"To the death." Frax said as he charged. Ransik fought gallantly. He missed his first strike, but his second was effective. Frax tried to block Ransik's sword, but instead, Ransik sliced through Frax's arm, sending a spray of sparks.

"No!" Frax held his arm. "You wretch! You'll pay for that!" Frax struck Ransik on the back of the head as he fell. Ransik's faceplate fell, revealing a mutated face. Green ooze was seeping out of it. He kicked Ransik hard and he fell.

"Daddy!" Nadira called from Lucas's side.

Lance grew brave. He stood up and ran to the crystal. "Stop this, Frax!" He grabbed the crystal and held it.

"Lance! Don't!" Jen called. She stood up, with Wes supporting her. Wes saw the other rangers stand up as well, blasters in hand.

Lance looked at him pleading parents. His eyes turned to Frax. "Give me the crystal, boy." Frax's voice was low.

"You want it, you'll have to go through me first!" Lance yelled.

"That can be arranged!" Frax threw a blast at him, and it grazed his arm. Lance held the crystal tight. It began to glow brighter and move. "It's working! It's working!" Frax fired at Lance who yelled.

"Lance!" Jen tried to run, but the violet glow was too much. It blinded all in the room.

Ransik watched the crystal shake in Lance's arms. "No. I won't let an innocent child die!" With all the strength he could muster, he pushed himself up and began to run towards Lance. He raised his sword at Lance and swept over his head.

Lance threw up the crystal and ran away from Ransik and to his parents. Jen held him closely. Then everything stopped. The violet glow began to slowly recede.

Frax began to shake. "No…" he realized what was going on. "No!" He let out a piercing scream as the metal on his body began to scratch, then melt.

"This isn't over!" Frax tried to walk towards Ransik. The metal on his body left a trail. Ransik's skin began to boil painfully. His mutation was growing. Green ooze began to pour out of his skin. He clutched the crystal harder. His hands were cut on the palm side. He squeezed his eyes shut as his body began to glow a dangerous purple. His mutation glowed most of all.

Ransik turned to Jen. She was in Wes's arms with Lance at her side. For once in his life, Ransik smiled. "Thank you for this chance, Lieutenant." Ransik said. The light retreated to its source. There was a moment of silence. Ransik stood there, the crystal in his hands.

Then the Star of Venus exploded.

**Outside**

Lights were flashing everywhere as Time Force cars pulled up. Officers were coming in and out of the building as pieces of the cyclobots were being carried out and put into separate bins.

Ambulances and medical units were near-by. Lucas and Nadira sat in one as Lucas's leg was patched up. Next to them, Eric, Katie and Trip were being treated as well. Next to that, Lance sat in it. An IV was in his arm, giving him the vitamins he was withheld. Medics cleaned his cuts and scrapes.

Wes was sitting next to him, a smile on his face. "How you doing, kiddo?"

Lance returned his smile. "Fine. I'm sore, but I'll be fine." He paused. "Where's Mom?"

Wes shrugged. "I don't know. But I'm determined to find out. I'll return as soon as I find her."

Lance watched Wes, his dad, walk off in search of Jen.

Around the corner, Jen stood there, barking orders. Dried blood caked her arm and her uniform jacket top was ripped. Her hair was a mess, and a few cuts plagued her face. A few blotches of blood were also on her leg.

"A team secure all doors. B team, assist A team. Delta bravo, I want you to find Frax and Ransik. I don't care what you do with Frax, but be gentle with Ransik." Jen ordered.

Wes laughed. "You never cease to amaze me, Jen."

Jen eyed him. "Why is that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

Jen shook her head. "I have some work to get done, Wes. I'll meet you back in the room later." Jen was just about to say something when she felt Wes's arms go around her waist. His voice reached her ears, and her ears only.

"But Jen, you know I can't resist a woman in uniform." Wes teased her. She smiled, but shrugged him off.

"Don't shoot the messenger, I just came looking for you because Lance wanted you." Wes said. Jen nodded.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes." Jen turned around and began giving new orders.

Wes returned to the unit and told Lance.

Jen was true to her word. Not five minutes after talking with Wes she was seen walking up the ambulance.

Lance's face lit up. "Mom!" He tried to get up, but Wes restrained him.

"Hey Lance!" Jen hugged her son lovingly. "God, I was so worried about you." She kissed her son's forehead.

A medic came over. "Excuse me, Lieutenant. Captain Logan requests you be examined."

Jen shook her head. "Not now, Officer. I need to---" Jen's face tightened as she clutched her stomach.

"Jen!" Wes's arms went around Jen in an instant.

"Mom!" Lance called. Jen fell to the ground clutching her stomach, her grip intensifying.

"We need to get her to the hospital right now!" the medic said. Jen was put onto a stretcher and wheeled off into the ambulance.

Wes watched in horror, with Lance at his side. "Is Mom going to be okay?" Lance asked. His eyes flooded with tears.

"I hope so." Wes said. He bent down and looked at Lance. "Mom needs you to be strong." Lance hugged Wes tightly. Wes returned it as tears slipped steadily down is face.

Captain Logan saw this and instantly took command.

"Wes, I'll take control here. Go to the hospital." Wes nodded and took Lance with him into his car. Logan was about to walk over to a unit when someone called his name.

"Captain!" called a young officer. "We've found Ransik!" he seemed excited about this. "It's amazing, sir! You have to see this!"

Logan walked in haste to the sight where Ransik lay. He was bloody and bruised.

But something else shown on his face.

Something…human.

**At the Hospital**

Wes sat in the chair, too scared and nervous to move. Lance had fallen asleep on Katie's lap. She was snoozing in the chair as well. Lucas was with Nadira. She was in a different part of the hospital. Doctors were attending Ransik's injuries. Trip sat next to Katie.

Why was it that Wes was the one always up? He put his head in his hands and breathed heavily. The clock read 12:32am.

He got up and went to the window, where it was not 36 hours ago he walked off into the time ship, into Jen's time. He had often wondered what the future was like. Now he knew. It was an amazing place.

But the future wasn't his main concern. Jen was sitting in a room with doctors hovering around her. It was few hours ago that she was giving orders. Then she collapsed and held her stomach, but mainly her abdomen. Her face was unlike he'd ever seen. She was in real pain, no doubt.

He took in a deep breath. Wes thought about all the times he and Jen spent apart, and together. He thought about the moment he first laid eyes on her. She was standing there, clutching her side, just as two metal things-cyclobots, he later found out-were about to hurt her. He sped in and saved her.

The time the spent together, he had grown to like her, then admiration for her job set in. Then…he began to like her, but more then that. By the time Alex came and gone, he realized he was in love with this woman. He was heartbroken when she left him to return to her time.

The second time she came back, she brought her son, and later, his. Lance had been a big factor in Wes's life. His values all changed once Jen told him they had a son. But his love for Jen never died.

And she still loved Wes.

Now she lay in a bed, with God knows what wrong.

"God, Jen. Please be okay. I need you." Wes whispered. As if his prayer was answered, someone called his name.

"Mr. Collins?" the doctor said. Wes turned around.

"That's me." Wes said. He followed the doctor into his office. Once the door was shut, Wes spoke again. "What's wrong with Jen?"

The doctor smiled. "Nothing is wrong at all, Mr. Collins. Have a look at her exam."

He handed Wes the file. It had everything from her baby picture to her most recent physical from Time Force. The last line made Wes's heart skip a beat, and his face went pale.

"Mr. Collins, is something wrong?" The doctor quizzed.

Wes couldn't answer, only sucked in his breath. He thanked the doctor and exited. He again walked to the window, the doctor's diagnosis on Jen.

How could she be…he had done everything right…Wes's breath made a small fog mark on the cold glass as two words came out of his mouth.

"Jen's…pregnant."

_Ch 17 up soon…_

_Author's Note: Wes has found out Jen is pregnant after all! And you all thought I was cruel enough to make her loose the baby! I had a sub-plot going on…haha! More in ch 17. _


	17. Goodbyes Don't Last Forever

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers…this is for entertainment only…I do own all non-PR characters and ideas…

Jen is pregnant! But the question here is will Jen and Wes be separated again?

LAST CHAPTER! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MY NEXT ONE: "Always and Forever."

Chapter 17 has finally arrived! 

Enjoy guys!

Steph

**Goodbyes Don't Last Forever**

"Jen's pregnant." Wes whispered. His breath made a small area of fog on the cold glass. "But…how?"

**In Jen's room**

Jen slowly opened her eyes to see dimly lit lights surrounding her. She moved her arm, but a needle protruding from her arm restricted her movement.

Someone opened the door. "Jen?" came a male voice.

She recognized the voice instantly and smiled. Wes slowly closed the door and walked in and closed the door. He had a worried look upon his face.

"Wes, is everything okay?" Jen asked. She touched his face. What she felt was his cheek was sweaty and he was fairly clammy. "Sweetie, are you sick?" Jen asked.

Wes shook is head. "No. I—I was worried about you. That's all. You, and the baby." His voice seemed to drop 2 octaves.

Jen sighed. "Lance is fine, Wes. The doctors are---" Wes shook his head.

"I'm not talking about Lance." Wes whispered.

Jen smirked. "What are you talking abo---" Jen finally realized what he was getting at. "I can't be…the…the test… said that…" Jen stuttered.

Wes bowed his head. "The pregnancy test you bought, it was for the pregnancy hormone, Jen. It only detects the chances of you getting pregnant, but it's not accurate. Being pregnant and having the pregnancy hormone is two different things."

Jen put her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. "So I was testing for the hormone. So I am pregnant. But how do you explain the bloating and then I'm back to normal?"

"The hormone was preparing your body for the baby. Bloating is just the body's way of preparing for the baby."

"And the pain I had before?" Jen asked.

"Your body's way of protecting the baby. The hit you took from Frax was hard. Your body cramped to enclose the embryo to protect it." Wes said. He paused. "I---I've been reading the magazines out in the lobby."

"You're the baby's father, Wes." Jen muttered.

He put his forehead against hers. "I know."

"I just don't want the baby to grow up without knowing his father, like Lance did." Jen felt warm tears streaming down her cheeks. "You can't stay until the baby's born, can you?"

"I don't know." Wes said. "We'll figure something out Jen. I promise." He kissed her forehead lovingly and held her hand tightly.

From outside the door, Lance heard everything. "Wes is leaving…" At the mention of Wes's name, he remembered something. He had to write an essay for his teacher, on his father. Lance got a piece of paper and a pen.

He sat down and began writing.

**A few days later**

Jen had finally been able to leave the hospital. She returned to her apartment where Wes and Eric help her and Lance settle back in. But Wes and Eric couldn't stay for long. In an hour they were returning to their time. For good.

Once Jen sat down on the couch, Eric saw the longing behind each other's eyes.

"Umm, Lance. Why don't we go get the work from school that you missed." He pushed Lance out of the room and gave Wes his 'you can thank me later' look. Once they were gone, Wes sat down next to Jen. She drew in an uneven breath.

"Jen, I---" Wes stopped. Jen placed her fingers over his lips, silencing him.

"Shh. Don't say it, Wes. Please don't." Jen pleased. Wes kissed her passionately as his hands caressed her cheek. He felt her tongue slip slowly past his lips. He gently pushed her back onto the couch as he lay down on top of her. His hand slowly slid up her shirt.

He was abruptly pushed off of her as Jen sat up. "We can't Wes."

"Why?" Wes slowly decreased the gap that was between them and paradise.

"It'll make it harder then it all ready will be." Jen paused. "Please."

Wes sighed and sat up. "So, what do you want to do?"

Before Jen could answer, an announcement was heard. _"ALL PERSONNEL REPORT TO THE LAUNCH PAD." _

Jen sighed. "This is it."

Wes sighed heavily. "Yea."

Jen took his hand as they walked slowly down the path to the launch pad. Wes got a good look at the future, for it was his last glance.

**On the pad**

The engine was warming up as Eric and Wes said their goodbyes to the rangers. Eric had only shaken hands and said thanks. He waited for Wes by the door. It was like to was ten years ago, only he was walking into the time ship and disappearing, forever.

He slowly walked up to Lucas.

"So. I guess you have your license, huh?" Wes smiled weakly.

"Yea. At least you'll have your pilot's license, right?" Lucas joked.

"Yea. I'll miss you, Lucas. It's been fun." Wes hugged the Blue ranger as Lucas stepped back. He'd never forget this time with Wes.

Katie was next. "My turn to crush your ribs, you know." Wes said.

Katie laughed. "Go ahead. If you can. Bye Wes. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Take care of Jen for me." He whispered. He hugged her. Katie nodded and stepped back.

"Can I keep the uniform?" Wes gestured to his Time Force jacket.

Trip smiled. "Yea. Go ahead." Trip hugged Wes.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Trip." Wes said.

"Yea. Me too. Bye." Trip slowly stepped back.

Lance ran up and hugged Wes tight. "I'm gonna miss you so much, Wes." Lance said. Tears streamed down his face.

"Me too, kiddo." Wes paused. He looked Lance right in the eye. "Take care of your mom, okay son?" He paused. "I love you, Lance.

Lance smiled and nodded. "I will. Don't worry." Lance hugged Wes once more. "I love you, Dad." Wes gave him a strong kiss on his forehead as Lance went back over to Katie.

And that left Jen.

Wes walked over to her, slowly.

"I don't know what to say, Jen." He took his hands hers.

"I know. It was hard the first time. This is like having my heart ripped out of my chest and roasted." Jen sobbed.

"I know." Wes hugged her tightly. "Promise me this one thing. I want our boy---or girl to know who their father was."

"They won't ever forget. I promise." Jen said. "Oh God." Jen broke down in his arms as he began to cry as well. "I wish this was a dream." Jen whispered.

"I'll never forget you Jen. I love you so much." Wes said.

"I love you too, Wes." Jen said. He looked at her. As Jen's hands shook, he kissed her, as passionately as he had ever done before. She accepted it wholely, knowing it was her last.

"Mr. Collins, the time hole is opening." Captain Logan said.

Wes looked at Jen. "I---"

"Go, Wes. And don't look back." Jen said. With a quick kiss, he turned and walked. Once inside the time ship, Wes looked out the window and saw Jen staring up at him, tears draining her eyes. Lance came up beside her and she hugged him. It all disappeared in seconds.

A few moments later, the ship landed. Wes and Eric got out and they saw a sandy beach. The Guardians were all lined up to welcome them home.

Mr. Collins came up to Wes and hugged him, but Collins knew he didn't want to be bothered.

Wes got on his motorcycle and sped off to a place where he could clear his head.

**In the future**

The time hole had opened and closed. Wes was gone, forever. Jen stood there, heart broken, but was reminded of the gift she held inside her. Their second child.

"You'll always be here with me, Wes. Always." Jen whispered. She and Lance slowly made their way home.

**A few weeks later—2010**

Wes had locked himself up in his office for days at a time, burying himself under mountains of paperwork.

A knock came at his door. Eric walked in, a solemn look upon his face. "Wes, do you want anything to eat? I'm going out."

Wes didn't respond. Eric was getting frustrated. "Look, Wes. This isn't healthy. You can't live your life like this."

"I can't get over the fact she's gone forever." Wes muttered. "I've been crying myself to sleep each night.

Eric knew Wes was hurting. His one true love was gone forever, including his two children. Lance. And one was on the way. But the baby wouldn't know his father, only from what Jen would tell her or him.

Eric sighed and closed Wes's door. He knew Wes would kill himself over Jen, if given the chance. Eric had to find a way to cheer him up. He had to.

**The year 3009**

Lance walked into his classroom. His teacher smiled. "Lance! You've returned, safe and sound, am I correct?"

Lance smiled weakly. "Yea. I guess you can say that."

Mrs. Marquez smiled. "Do you have your essay about your father?"

Lance's head shot up as he took his seat. "Um, yes."

"Would you care to read it to the rest of the class?" his teacher asked sweetly.

Lance sighed as he took the paper out and walked up into the front of the class. He drew in a deep breath and cleared this throat.

"My Father. Essay by Lance…" He trailed off. "Collins. By Lance Collins."

**Time Force Headquarters**

Jen sat in her office, writing furiously. After getting mounds of paperwork done, she walked down the hall and into the café. She got a cup of coffee and sat down, secluding herself from the rest of society.

Across the room, Katie was sitting with Trip, Lucas and Nadira. Katie saw Jen sitting and her mood dropped.

"Look at her, she's a wreck. Been holding herself in her office for days at a time." Katie shook her head.

"Lance has been acting the same way as well." Trip said.

"Then let's do something about it." Nadira spoke up. Katie gave her a weird look and the three officers trailed Nadira's wake, all the way up to Captain Logan's office.

**At School**

"My Father. Essay by Lance Collins." Lance said.

_"Most parents fall in love and don't loose it for many years. They have each other day and night. We'll, this can't be said for my parents. My mom as you all know, is the Lieutenant of Time Force. But what most of you don't know is who my father is. He's the Commander of the Silver Guardians, in the year 2010."_

**Year 2010**

Wes walked down the hall, looking at the pictures. His eyes fell upon the picture of the four rangers from the future. Jen…

**School—3009**

_"My mom met him by accident some would say. But she called it destiny. He saved her from cyclobots. As their time together increased, their feelings for each other increased."_

**Time Force HQ**

Jen returned to her office just in time to hear name called from over the announcements. _"LIEUTENANT SCOTTS TO COMMAND."_ Jen sighed as she made her way up to command.

**School**

_"It took them a while to work out their differences, but my mom told me that ever day, she found herself dealing with the fact that Alex was leaving her heart, and Wes was entering that spot. Before she returned to this time, she said she loved him. And he loved her. Once I was sent back, Wes told me this story. He loved my mom from the moment that he first met her…" _

**Year 2010**

Wes stood at the beach, overlooking the ocean. A beautiful ray of pink mixed with red coated the ocean surface. He sighed deeply and a few tears made a puddle in the sand.

"Wes…" Eric sat next to his friend. "You need to move on."

Wes shook his head. "I---I can't. I love her too much, Eric. I can't. Now with Lance, and this baby…" He saw Eric's eyes widen.

"You never told me Jen was pregnant." Eric stated. "Couldn't control yourself, huh Wes?" Eric attempted to cheer Wes up.

Wes chuckled slightly. "It's just going to take some time to adjust. Besides, who could control themselves around her? She's tough, but beautiful…" Wes trailed off. "I remember the first time I laid eyes on her…"

**School—Year 3009**

_"After Ransik hurt my grandfather, Dad took over the company. My mom finally coaxed Alex into giving Dad another chance, which he did. That's how Dragontron was defeated. I think my parents were closer after that. But the breaking point in their relationship was when Dad sent them back to our time, without my mom's consent. And boy, was she mad…"_

**Time Force HQ--Command**

Jen walked into the doors to see Katie, Trip, Lucas, Nadira and…

"Ransik?" Jen questioned. He stood there in a white jumpsuit. But he was different. His face wasn't deformed. It was human. He didn't have a deformed arm, but a regular human arm. She looked at the jumpsuit he had on. The Time Force insignia was on the side of it.

"Yes, Lieutenant." Ransik smiled. "I see you're feeling better."

"Enough chit chat, we need to prepare for your trip, Jen." Lucas said.

Jen shook her head. "Did you say…"

"You have a lot of things to pack, Jen. Trip, Lucas and I will get a few of your things together, I suggest you go and get Lance. Your ship departs tomorrow." Logan smiled.

A few tears came down from her eyes. "What? You mean…"

"Yes…Now go. I may just change my mind." Logan still had a smile on his face.

Jen jumped and hugged them all in the room. She ran out of the building and jumped in her car and sped off towards the school.

**School**

_"But they finally had to say good-bye. After confessing their love for each other, my mother left into the ship. She didn't return for ten years. But that's when I came along as well. Frax, Ransik's side man—robot—had tried to kill all of us, even Ransik. But Ransik sacrificed himself for all of us. When I was there, I found out Wes was my father. I was so happy." _

Jen ran up the stairs and slowly entered the door. Lance saw her and smiled, but something else shown on his face. She mouthed for him to continue.

"Now, I'm back here. At first I was so happy to be back. My friends were here. My things, even my own bed. But…now I'm not so happy. I don't need all these gadgets," he pointed to the holograms around the room. "to be happy. All I wanted was the mansion to run around. Philips would play soccer with me, and so would my dad. We had a big pool, too." He paused.

Jen's eyes shined. He missed Wes as much as she did. And she knew Lance would be psyched to find out where they were going.

"I also included in this essay who I wanted to be when I grew up. At first, I wanted to be a Time Force officer, but now, my mind's changed. I've discovered I want to be a Silver Guardian. And meet a woman just like my mom. Brave, pretty and stubborn." He laughed slightly. "But more importantly, I want to be like my dad. I can't really think of a better way to spend my life." He paused. "Thank you."

There was a round of applause as Lance finished reading his essay. Jen had talked with his teacher, who's face shown. She finally turned to him. Jen walked towards her son.

"How would you like to make your dream come true, Lance?" Jen smiled.

Lance was confused. But a few moments later, he understood. "Really?" Lance asked.

Jen took his hand. "Come on, we don't have a lot of time left." Jen jumped. Lance said good-bye to his friends.

The two ran out to Jen's car, anticipating the events at hand.

**The next day: Year 2010**

It was 8:00Pm and Wes and Eric were getting ready to go to the annual Thanksgiving banquet. Wes was still down in the dumps after Jen and Lance leaving.

"Come on, Wes. It's time to get ready for the banquet." He adjusted his tie. "We need to get our speeches ready." Eric saw the look on Wes's face and slapped Wes's shoulder.

"You should do that, Eric. Because I'm officially resigning from the Silver Guardians." Wes said quietly.

"WHAT!?" Eric gasped. "Why?"

"I can't live my life like this. Every time I look in a mirror, I see Jen behind me. Lance running up to me with a soccer ball. She puts her arms around me. I feel like I'm complete. I can't walk around here, knowing that Jen is around the corner waiting for me. Knowing that my son is in school, learning about our attributes, and thinking about the future. I just can't. It'll destroy me." Wes chocked on his tears.

"All right. But you're the one who's announcing it. NOT me." Eric said.

"Thanks." Wes said. The two went out to the car and rode to the banquet, in silence.

**Hilton Hotel, 9:00PM**

Once it grew quiet, Eric began his speech. After a few minutes later, Wes took the stand.

"When I first heard of my dad's idea of creating this force, I was against it, because I was a ranger. I thought we were doing fine. The Rahmei tank was crazy, this was insane. But then my father changed. And once the Time Force rangers returned to the future, I accepted the job, with a few modifications." He paused.

"But my recent adventure to the future has brought some mixed emotions with it. Jennifer Scotts is the Lieutenant of Time Force, and the love of my life. Lance Scotts is also my son. To my surprise, Jen and I have another child coming along, but sadly, I won't be seeing them again." He stopped. A murmur went through the crowd.

"Every time I walk through these halls, I see my family, and it's too painful for me." He paused again. "Which is why I am resigning from the Silver Guardians." Wes said.

An outcry against the idea broke out. But one voice ranged above the rest.

"You can't! Don't do it!" The boors burst open, and a young boy came charging through. "Dad, please don't retire now!"

Wes's head shot up, his eyes widened. "Lance?" the room quieted down as the boy walked forward.

"Please don't retire Dad." Lance pleased. He walked slowly forward. "Then I wouldn't have something to look forward to. Please."

"What are you doing here?" Wes asked. He slowly walked towards his son and bent down.

"Someone needs to keep you in line. You and Eric are dangerous together." Lance smiled. "Please don't say you're going to retire."

"Is this what you came back for?" Wes asked. Lance nodded. Wes sighed. "I have to do this, Lance. It's just one of those grown up things. I'm sorry. You---you should return to your time." Wes got up and walked over to where he would be given the final farewell speech.

"It's not fair! You've never given up on anything! Why are you walking away from this?" Lance was hysterical.

"You won't understand, Lance." Wes muttered.

"Then maybe I will." A female voice with a hint of authority rang out. Wes's head turned a full 180-degree turn to see Jen standing there in her Time Force uniform.

"Jen?" Wes said. His eyes began to tear. "What are you doing here?"

Jen smirked. "I was about to ask you the same question, Wes. If you're resigning," Jen stood there, looking at Lance as he walked towards his mother. "Then there is no need for us to stay." Jen took Lance's hand and they walked out.

Wes turned his head and bowed it. The sound of an engine powering up and lifting off was heard. In an instant, it was gone.

"Jen…" Wes said. "What have I done now?" Wes looked at his father.

"I forgot something, Dad." Lance walked back in. Wes's eyes widened. Lance ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "I love you so much." Lance felt tears stream down his face. "Can we stay? Please?"

"Stay?" Wes asked.

"Yes. Stay." Jen returned, with a wide smile on her face. She slowly walked towards him again. "If that's okay with you." Jen stepped closer to him.

"You're staying, but for how long?" Wes asked.

"Until the day I die." Jen whispered into his ear.

Wes's eyes widened. He was speechless.

"For Christ's sake Wes, KISS HER ALL READY!" Eric yelled. "And if they're staying, there is NO WAY IN HELL you are retiring!"

Wes turned around, and Eric had a grin on his face. "I guess I'm not retiring after all." Wes laughed and kissed her.

A cheer erupted from around them. Lance cheered as well. Wes pulled away and smiled at Jen, who was also smiling.

"Now, we're going to have to find you a job, you know." Wes said.

Jen looked at Eric, then at Lance, then to Wes. "I saw a few of your officers hanging around the last time I was here, I think they could use a bit of toughening up."

"Well, enough of this lovey-dovey thing, let's party, it's Thanksgiving after all!" Music geared up, and a few couples were out on the floor. Lance went out and partied with some of the female officers as Jen and Wes disappeared onto the balcony.

They held each other, and didn't have to worry about letting go.

Wes smoothed out a piece of hair from her face. "Are you really staying, you and Lance?"

Jen smiled. "Yes. All three of us." His hand moved down to her abdomen where he noticed she was a bit rounder. She placed her hand over his and sighed contently.

"It's Thanksgiving, Jen. Do you know what I'm thankful for?" Wes asked. She turned around in his arms and put her head on his shoulder.

"Enlighten me." Jen said.

"For every thing. You, Lance, Eric, the baby." Wes sighed. "Will you marry me?"

Jen turned around. "Give me some prior notice, huh?" she said sarcastically. She kissed him. "Of course!" She smiled and hugged him tightly.

The two remained on the balcony, both saying silent thanks.

**Six years later**

It was a beautiful spring day in Silver Hills, California. Sixteen-year-old Lance Collins strode off the bus. He walked down the street to where his house was. The Collins House shown off beautifully. Two story house with a pool in the back. A soccer goal was set up in the front.

A younger boy came running down the driveway, followed by two people, a woman and a man.

"Lance! You're home!" the boy said.

"Yea, I'm home, Josh." He laughed as Josh, age six, came running down and jumped onto his older brother.

"Hey, Joshie!" Two more boys came off of the bus. They gave him a high five.

"Mr. and Mrs. Collins! How nice to see you!" one boy said.

Jennifer Collins smiled. "Mike, Austin, nice to see you guys."

"Oh, hey mom, I forgot, Nick is coming over in a half hour. We need to rehearse."

The three boys and Josh went into the house. A few minutes later, the sound of a guitar powering up and drums were heard, with the hint of base.

Wes Collins shook his head. "Kids."

Jen laughed as they strolled around their back yard. It was when Josh was born when they moved out of the mansion.

"So much has happened." Jen stated.

Wes smiled at his wife. "Yea. It has, hasn't it?"

The couple sighed contently as the music from inside the house grew, as they reminisced of their past.

The next day 

Lance was walking to Silver Guardian Headquarters after school. He had applied for a position, and he was accepted. His uniform, gray in color, absorbed the light given off from behind the clouds. It was fairly overcast, but he didn't care. Just then something caught his eye.

Off in the café, a bunch of boys were messing with a girl. She was radiant. Long brown hair. To his surprise, she had on a cadet uniform as well.

"Let go of me!" the girl thrashed out. She was able to get a few good shots off of them, but they kept coming.

Lance immediately acted. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He said. "Is there a problem here?"

The girl saw him standing in his uniform. One boy came up to him. "But out of it, soldier boy. This one's mine."

"That's no way to treat a woman, now, Jake, let her go." Lance said firmly.

"Make me!" Jake went in to take Lance, but Lance easily averted him. A few moments later, and Jake found himself at Lance's feet. He jumped away and ran.

Triumphantly, Lance walked over to the young woman. "Excuse me, Miss. You okay?"

She looked at him with hard brown eyes. But she was beautiful. She reminded hi of his mother. Stubborn, but radiant.

"I'm fine." She said quietly. She seemed a bit quiet, and nervous to be around him. He then took her notice at her dressings.

Lance smirked. "First day wearing the uniform?"

"Is it that obvious?" She asked.

"You'll get used to it. I'm Lance by the way. Senior Cadet Lance Collins."

"Gabrielle Madison. Junior Cadet." She said. She looked at his boy. He had brown hair with a few hints of blonde and shining blue eyes. She gasped. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you! You're Commander Collins' kid! The Ranger's boy!"

Lance laughed. "Which one?" She laughed as well. There was something about her that had sparked something. "Never mind." They walked on and kept talking.

Gabrielle looked at Lance; there was something in him that interested her…they smiled as they continued walking towards Silver Guardian Headquarters, chatting merrily.

As the two walked on, they passed an old clock tower that was slowly aging away. Lance began to tell Gabrielle the story of the clock tower, his parents, and his life. All the time the two edged closer together. The old clock tower smiling down on the couple.

_An old ticking was heard as its hands still counted down the time that four mysterious people from the future, and one from this time, would inhabit it once again…_

_The End_


End file.
